You can't break a broken heart
by mariana granger malfoy
Summary: Fred engaña a hermione con otra mujer, a lo que ella cae en una depresion siendo ayudada por ginny, una noche con una cancion le deja todo claro ¿podra fred recuperarla? o morira en el intento? entren y descubranlo! escenas fuertes habra despues f&h
1. you can't break a broken heart

You can't break a broken heart

Estaba hecha un mar de nervios, lo iba a hacer, mas bien tenia que hacerlo era la única manera de desahogar su tristeza, tenia miedo mucho miedo eso estaba claro y sus uñas estaban pagando la factura de eso

Miro por un hueco del telón ahí estaba el con su hermosa sonrisa; esa sonrisa que le robaba el sueño todas las noches, era el por supuesto que era el con su hermoso pelo rojizo; y esos preciosos ojos azules electrizantes, era perfecto; simplemente perfecto

Con esa actitud de diversión que lo caracteriza. ahí estaba con Harry, Ginny, Ron, George.. hasta Neville y luna pero se le veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Dejo de ver por el telón y respiro profundo

-Ahora la señorita Hermione granger- se escucho una voz al micrófono

Hermione volvió a respirar profundo, se acomodo un rizo tras su oreja, y salio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no le prestaba atención a nadie de vez en cuando sonreía pero solo eso; nada mas, simplemente pensaba en ella; en Hermione; en Hermione Granger la mujer de su vida, la mujer que el lastimo ¿porque lo hizo? Por idiota esta claro, cuando lo invitaron al salón a escucharla pensó que era la mejor oportunidad para disculparse, pero porque enredarse con otra mujer si ella lo tiene todo: es bonita, sensata, inteligente, amable, alegre

-Ahora la señorita granger- al oír ese nombre salio de sus pensamientos como si lo hubieran electrocutado; nadie noto eso o al menos eso pensó el miro disimuladamente hacia el escenario y si ahí estaba ella

Con ese hermoso vestido largo y rojo con sus largos y bien definidos rizos cayendo por sus hombros, el vestido dejaba al descubierto su espalda luciendo su bonito bronceado, también de corte recto en la pierna derecha dejando ver su larga y fina pierna, la vio acercarse al micrófono, mientras el joven del piano se acomodaba también, la vio nerviosa ya que no dejaba de temblar

De pronto se escucho la melodía del piano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione tenia la mirada gacha no podía ver, no lo quería ver a el, porque sabia que si lo veía todo se vendría abajo;

"vamos Hermione.. tu puedes! Demuéstrale lo que sientes! Vamos!" pensaba ella

Con toda la valentía del mundo, levanto la cara y enfrento al publico, ahí estaban sus conocidos y demás personas.

Su vista se encontró con la de Fred que intento disculparse con la mirada, la cual ella admiro olímpicamente

El joven del piano comenzó a tocar, ella simplemente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sentimiento

Wont be so easy  
>This time to hurt me<br>You can try  
>This time baby there are no tears left here to dry<br>If you think you can ruin me like before  
>If you think you can do that anymore<br>Wont get to far no  
>You can't break a broken heart<p>

Quería que supiera lo que ella sentía, no podía guardarlo mas… sin poderlo evitar, dolorosas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

So try your best now baby  
>Try your best to break me<br>You can't break a broken heart  
>No damage you can do now<br>I'm immune to you now  
>You can't break what broke apart<br>There's nothing you can do to me no more  
>You can't break a broken heart<p>

Quería hacerle saber que le dolió, pero ya no ya no mas, no lloraría todas las noches por el, eso se acabo..

Hurt me before now  
>Wont hurt no more now<br>Not this time  
>You might do better messing with someone else's mind<br>Because your not gonna break me down again  
>Your done with fooling me the way you did<br>It's gone to far ehh  
>And you can't break a broken heart<p>

Que el supiera que ya no le importaba lo que hiciera, que se fuera a jugar con la mente de otra mujer estupida, pero ella ya no...

So try your best now baby  
>Try your best to break me<br>You can't break a broken heart  
>No damage you can do now<br>I'm immune to you now  
>You can't break what broke apart<br>There's nothing you can do to me no more  
>You can't break a broken heart<p>

Podía sentir la Mirada de todos; en especial la de ginny que también soltaba algunas lagrimas y la miraba con mucho dolor pero comprensión a la vez; le debía mucho ella a sido su apoyo siempre...

So don't waste your time  
>your time has come and gone<br>What are you here for  
>You can't have me any more<p>

Que no perdiera su tiempo; eso ya no iba a funcionar, con trucos no la iba a comprar.

Sintió la mirada de Fred y la enfrento la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no bastaba ella ya no podía mas...

So try your best now baby  
>Try your best to break me<br>You can't break a broken heart  
>No damage you can do now<br>I'm immune to you now  
>You can't break what broke apart<br>There's nothing you can do to me no more  
>You can't break a broken heart<p>

Las lagrimas la traicionaron ese momento, todas las que guardo buscaron salida, sin embargo se sintió mejor al decir lo que sentía

So try your best now baby  
>Try your best to break me<br>You can't break a broken heart  
>No damage you can do now<br>I'm immune to you now  
>You can't break what apart<br>There's nothing you can do to me no more  
>You can't break a broken heart<p>

Break a broken heart

Al terminar la canción; suspiro y todos aplaudieron en especial sus amigos; todos menos fred que se paro y se dirigía hacia ella, no eso si que no bajo las escaleras de enfrente del escenario y salio corriendo del club lo mas rápido posible..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lagrimas salían por sus ojos azules; lagrimas que jamás pensó derramar, pero tenia que era un idiota la lastimo y muy feo.

Se levanto del asiento, lo cual no les extraño a sus amigos y menos a su gemelo, este le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, se empezó a encaminar hacia ella, cuando vio como le miro con un dolor inmenso; y salio corriendo, y antes de que el saliera tras ella…

HERMIONE!- grito ginny, esta misma se paro y agarro su bolsa, no sin antes ser retenida por su esposo

Ginny…- dijo Harry

Suéltame amor por favor, ella me necesita además traigo mi varita. – pidió en tono suplicante

Esta bien ten cuidado- dijo este

Si amor- dijo acercándoos para besarlo

Ginny se acerco a Fred

Ni se te ocurra ir tras ella o te juro que te lanzo un crucio- le dijo una llorosa ginny

No lo entiendes yo...- pero fue cortado con su hermana

No si lo entiendo, yo la ayude y consolé, en sus tiempos de sufrimiento, ya fue suficiente no? O te falta más por hacerle? Y déjala no aumentes el daño

El simplemente bajo la mirada, no podía responder,, cuando la levanto su hermana ya había salido

Sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver y era Harry que le susurro un: - lo siento-

Fred solo asintió con la cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió todo los que sus piernas le dieron, sin importar el traer tacones, varia gente se le quedaba viendo raro, sin embargo no le importo, quería irse no quería ver a nadie

Llego a un parque solitario, y corrió a la oscuridad de un frondosos árbol se sentó en el pasto, abrazándose a si misma mientras las lagrimas salían por sus ojos sin parar, no sabia cuantos fluidos tenia en el cuerpo como para que las lagrimas siempre salieran..

Sintió una mano en su hombro, dicho esto volteo y ahí estaba Ginny, también con lagrimas en los ojos

Ginny…- susurro Hermione

Dijiste que no llorarías- dijo la pelirroja

No estoy llorando- dijo secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo- solamente…

Se te metió una basurita ¿no es así?- dijo en tono de reproche

Es solo que- dijo pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja que se sentó a su lado

Llorar-dijo esta

Que?-

Hazlo, tienes toda la libertad, y yo estoy aquí- hazlo- volvió a decir

Hermione se recostó en el hombro de ginny y comenzó a llorar como nunca había llorado

Así pasó un rato, ella seguía derramando lagrimas, y ginny le acariciaba el pelo en señal de comprensión

Hermione- susurro

La aludida levanto la cabeza para verla

Estas mejor?- le pregunto

N-no m-me s-s-iento bb-ieen m-e due-le l-a ca-abeza-dijo hipando y con la voz entrecortada

Ya no llores- le suplico- no vale la pena, al ver que esta no respondía le dijo

Sabes? Cuando yo estaba enamorada de Harry y me entere que salía con Cho-Chang me sentí muerta, llore por meses y TU me apoyaste y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, pero lo que me motivo a seguir adelante fueron mi familia y amigos no te aflijes ¿si?- demuéstrale que eres fuerte y no te hundirás

Tienes razón ginny, no me hundiré, no esta vez- dijo volviéndose a secar las lagrimas

Así se habla- dijo sonriente- ahora ve a tu departamento y descansa-

Si, lo Hare gracias ginny- dijo abrazándola- me saludas a james, sirius y Lily- dijo parándose

Claro- ya te extrañan mucho

Los visitare pronto, hasta luego despídeme de Harry y los demás- y con un movimiento de varita desapareció

Ginny sonrío y partió camino al club con Harry

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Llego a su departamento con lágrimas en los ojos, se quito esos molestos tacones y con un movimiento de varita los envío a su lugar.

Se dirigió al cuarto a paso lento, no quería ir rápido porque ya sabía que apenas tocara la almohada lloraría, como todas las malditas noches de su vida

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, como dudando si entrar o no; se decidió por entrar tenia que descansar, mañana tenia que ir al ministerio en la mañana; no tenia ganas de moverse así que se cambio a su pijama con magia; suspiro cansada y se recostó en su cama, como lo predijo lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos, lagrimas de puro dolor.

No podía conciliar el sueño; así que opto por adelantar algunos trabajos del ministerio, saco varios pergaminos en blanco, un poco de tinta y una pluma y comenzó a redactar algunos informes

Ya llevaba 1 hora trabajando; cuando necesito un libro de las leyes mágicas; se paro hacia la sala para sacar un libro del librero; cuando llego, lo localizo en la parte mas alta, se puso de puntillas y comenzó a tocar para ver si lo alcanzaba, de pronto paro en seco al sentir una pasta de libro muy reconocida por ella, la toco suavemente con las yemas de los dedos y cerro los ojos como recordando; los retiro rápidamente como si quemara, se volvió a poner de puntillas hasta que lo alcanzo, no era el libro que necesitaba sin embargo lo agarro, se sentó en el sofá y le sacudió el polvo con la mano,

Suspiro tristemente y lo abrió; en la portada decía:

"_para mi verdadero y único amor de la vida, gracias princesa te amo"_

Derramo una lagrima al leer eso, dio vuelta a la hoja y ahí estaba un foto de ellos en la madriguera dándose un tierno beso, otra con toda la familia weasley y Harry claro que ya era parte de ella, también varias en un picnic con sus amigos, pero se detuvo en seco en una; eran ella y Fred dándose un beso accidentalmente, el primer beso que desato todo el amor entre ellos, cerro el libro de azoton y, lo abrazo como si fuera un escudo, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos;

¿Porque me haces esto Fred? ¿Por qué? ¡Que hice para merecerlo merlín! ¡Que hice!

Grito una llorosa Hermione

Se dirigió a su habitación corriendo con el álbum en mano y rápidamente guardo lo que llevaba hecho; tomo el álbum y lo abrazo mientras se acostaba y lloraba fuertemente

Siguió así hasta que, Morfeo reclamo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pelirroja iba entrando al club, se dispuso a encontrar a su esposo que charlaba animadamente con Neville y luna

Hola chicos saludo, hola amor- se dirigió a Harry para besarlo

Hola ginny,- dijo Neville

Hola cielo- dijo Harry

Que paso con Hermione?- dijo una preocupada luna

Pues la encontré llorando bajo un árbol, charle con ella hasta que decidió irse a su apartamento- dijo algo triste

Ay herms, llorar le afecta mucho- dijo Neville

Eso si- contesto Harry

Esperemos que ya este mejor- dijo ginny

Talvez algún día la lleve a cazar _pigmonts_- dijo una soñadora luna

Si eso le servirá- dijo Neville besándole los labios

Continuaron charlando hasta que se retiraron cada uno a sus casas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero que idiota soy, se repetía un pelirrojo de ojos azules

Eso ya lo sabia hermanito, no tenias que recordármelo mas- dijo un sonriente pelirrojo idéntico a el

¿Qué voy a hacer?- la perdí dijo Fred

No no lo has hecho- dijo su gemelo

¿Qué?- pregunto un extrañado Fred

Llévale un regalo, pero al estilo muggle, disculpare, eso sirve- dijo George

Como estas tan seguro?- pregunto su gemelo

Así le hago con Angelina- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Talvez lo haga- dijo cayendo en su cama para dormir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana se levanto con ojeras, grandes ojeras su pelo castaño enmarañado y la boca reseca, se miro al espejo parecía bellatrix!

Se dirijo al baño sin muchas ganas, se despojo de sus pijamas y se metió bajo la regadera, dejando que el frío liquido cayera pos sus hombros despertándola poco a poco, se puso shampoo y se aseo toda, salio al armario en toalla mientras decidía que ponerse

Opto por ponerse una falda gris 10 cm arriba de la rodilla, su camisa de botones blanca, y un saco del mismo del mismo color que la falda ( tipo abogada) se puso unos tacones negros de aguja y se hizo una coleta ya que hacia mucho calor, se cubrió las ojeras con un poco de maquillaje muy natural

Se dirigió a la sala y preparo su maletín, tomo un poco de jugo y se fue directo al ministerio de magia.


	3. talvez te pueda perdonar

Aquí otro capitulo disfrútenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a su oficina cansada, abrió la puerta y dejo su maletín en uno de los sofas individuales; y se dirigí a su escritorio a llenar unos papeles que su jefe le pidio

Pasaron 2 horas al menos desde que empezó a trabajar, cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta

Adelante- dijo si voltear a ver y continuar con su trabajo

Hermione, se puede? Dijo una sonriente pelirroja

Ginny claro adelante- dijo parándose del asiento a abrazar a su amiga,

Apenas la pelirroja le iba a saludar, 3 pequeñas cabezas se asomaron por la puerta

Hola tía- saludo un niño alto de pelo café y unos lindos ojos marrones conocido como james

James cariño, hola- dijo extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo

Tía! Saludo un niño de ojos verdes como su padre y pelo negro- corriendo hacia ella a abrazarla

Hola Albus ¿como estas? dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

Muy bien tía- dijo al soltarse

¡Tía! Grito una pequeña niña de pelirroja de ojos cafés

¡Lily! Dijo hincándose para recibir a la pequeña que se dirigía a ella

Te extrañaba tía- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Y yo a ustedes mis niños- dijo Hermione

Espero que no te moleste que los haya traído, Esque estaban necios con que te querían ver, dijo Ginny

Para nada, no es molestia- contesto la castaña

Porque no van a la sala de espera de la tía Hermione para jugar un poco? Dijo Ginny

Si! Gritaron los 3 niños

Toma asiento- ¿a que debo tu visita? Pregunto la castaña

Pues me quede preocupada de ayer- dijo la pelirroja ¿estas mejor? Pregunto

Pues algo- dijo bajando la mirada

Vamos Hermione, no te pongas así- dijo al ver que los ojos de la castaña se volvían cristalinos

Es solo que, ayer encontré esto- dijo sacando de su maletín un grueso álbum

Mira- dijo entregándoselo a la pelirroja

Pero que es es…- pero callo al ver de qué se trataba

Oh Hermione esto es…- pero fue cortada por la castaña

Así es… es el regalo que Fred me dio- dijo sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran por sus ojos

No llores- dijo parándose y abrazarla

No se por-que a-aun l-lo t-tengo -dijo hipando

Porque lo amas y el a ti- dijo mirándola maternalmente

No el no me ama

Si lo hace y te apuesto todo mi estuche de maquillaje a que es cierto, y eso es algo grande dijo la pelirroja

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, ginny y su glamour

Bien creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo ginny

Este bien se cuidan mucho- dijo la castaña

Niños vámonos! Grito ginny

Ya vamos dijo una pequeña con sus dos hermanos siguiéndola

Despídanse niños- dijo ginny

Adiós tía- dijeron los tres abrazándola

Adiós niños-dijo Hermione

Habla con el eso te servirá- dijo ginny

Lo Hare- dijo Hermione

Adiós- dijo ginny

Pronto los niños y ginny se fueron dejando sola a Hermione con sus pensamientos

¿De verdad Fred la amaba? ¿ si lo hace porque la lastimo? Preguntas como esas pasaban por la mente de Hermione

Ah- suspiro, se sentó en su escritorio a trabajar, paso masomenos una hora desde que empezó a escribir, cuando se paro por un libro que necesitaba

Se oyeron unos toques en la puerta

Srita. Granger?- pregunto una señora de 35 años masomenos con gafas.

Si Sara? – dijo Hermione volteando a ver

Un joven la quiere ver, pero no me dijo su nombre ¿lo hago pasar? – pregunto

Si hazlo pasar- dijo Hermione volteando de nuevo al librero

¿Hermione? Se escucho hablar una voz muy conocida por Hermione

Fred?- dijo para voltear a ver

Se puede pasar?- dijo Fred

Que haces aquí?- pregunto ignorando su pregunta

Necesito hablar contigo- dijo calmado

De que?- dijo con visible nerviosismo

De lo que paso, yo lo…- pero la castaña lo corto

Cállate! Vienes a decirme que lo sientes y eres un idiota? Que realmente me amas? Cuantas mentiras mas planeas decirme- dijo llorando

Si pues fíjate que si, me vengo a disculpar por mi estupido comportamiento- dijo el pelirrojo

Bien disculpas aceptadas ahora lárgate- dijo volteándose al librero

Fred se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione suspiro al sentir esos fornidos brazos rodeándola, aspirando esa fragancia masculina que tanto la embriagaba

F-fred dijo Hermione

Hermione, dijo volteándola para quedar cara a cara, enserio lo lamento, fui un estupido la verdad por hacerte eso tu no e mereces sufrir así

Tú crees? Dijo llorando

No llores, no me gusta verte sufrir, dijo limpiándole suavemente con el pulgar una lágrima que salía- Hermione cerro los ojos a este contacto

Fred déjame por favor- pidió Hermione

No Hermione hay que hablar..- pero la castaña lo corto

No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo- se excuso

Bien paso por ti a las 7 a tu departamento para ir a cenar al restaurante "paraíso" ¿si?

Esta bien dijo la castaña

Bien te veo a las 7, adiós -se acerco lentamente y le beso la mejilla suavemente para después desaparecer por la puerta

Hermione se toco la mejilla donde Fred la beso y sonrío

_Tal vez te pueda perdonar_- pensó Hermione sentándose a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. amigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a su departamento algo despeinada y agitada, se le había hecho tarde por estar trabajando tanto, 6:25

Aun tengo tiempo- pensó la castaña

Se metió a duchar, a los 10 minutos salio en toalla y se dirigió hasta el armario y miro que podía ponerse

Después de 5 minutos de estrés y desesperación, escogió el atuendo perfecto

Lo tendió en la cama mientras traía su estuche de maquillaje, que a comparación de el de Ginny este era más pequeño

Cuando porfin se termino de vestir, se dirijo al tocador a maquillarse y peinarse aun le quedaban 10 minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se estaba dando los últimos retoques cuando se escucho el timbre, sintió como el nerviosismo regresaba, copio su bolso y se dirijo a la puerta y quedo paralizada como dudando si abrirla o no

Respiro profundo y abrió la puerta.

Sonrío al ver a un alto pelirrojo, con unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos y una camisa de manga larga con botones morada con rayas blancas; recargado en el marco de la puerta

Se veía muy guapo y esa fragancia masculina llego hasta su nariz hipnotizándola una ves mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco el timbre de la puerta esperando que le abrieran

Cuando; vio a una castaña, con un hermoso vestido blanco 15 cm arriba de la rodilla con un pequeño escote, sus largos rizos cayendo por sus hombros desnudos y unas bonitas zapatillas de igual color, pero lo que mas resalto fue su rostro, maquillado naturalmente a la perfección

Comparo esa visión con la de un ángel-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lista?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Claro vamos- dijo sonriendo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta con seguro

Tengo mi auto en la esquina- dijo Fred

Tienes auto?- pregunto sorprendida

Si lo compre hace poco- dijo Fred

Oh- dijo la castaña

Al doblar la esquina, se vio un nuevo y bien cuidado mustang rojo, con algunas rayas blancas,

Entra- dijo Fred abriendo la puerta como todo un caballero.

Gracias dijo entrando- para que después Fred le cerrara la puerta; y se dirigiera al asiento del piloto

En el camino platicaron de todo un poco, familia, amigos, música y demás

Pronto llegaron a un fino restaurante,

Fred le abrió la puerta a Hermione, la cual solo le sonrío

Ambos se dirigieron con un guardia

¿Reservación?- dijo un hombre alto de cuerpo grande

Si Fred weasley- dijo el pelirrojo

¿Mesa para dos?- pregunto este

Así es- dijo el pelirrojo

Por qui- dijo encaminándolos hasta una mesa de dos, muy elegante a decir verdad

Gracias- dijo Fred

En un momento regreso- dijo el hombre

Siéntate- dijo retirando la silla

Gracias- dijo sonriente

Fred se sentó y Hermione hablo

Wow Fred enserio no debiste gastar tanto- dijo la castaña sorprendida admirando el lugar

No es nada- dijo sonriendo

La cena transcurrió normal, entre charlas risas y mas cosas paso 2 horas y media; se hacia tarde así que Fred llevo a Hermione hasta su departamento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por la cena Fred estuvo magnifica- dijo Hermione cuando se encontraba abriendo la puerta

No es nada- dijo el pelirrojo

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, mientras lentamente se iban acercando uno al otro; ya podían sentir sus respiraciones, sus alientos muy cerca

Cuando Hermione recapacito lo que estaba pasando.

No Fred espera- dijo separándose

Que pasa?- pregunto este

y-yo no puedo, tu sabes yo..- pero fue cortada por el pelirrojo

Si yo entiendo lo lamento me deje llevar dijo- concluyendo con una sonrisa

Si yo igual bueno- dijo Hermione

¿Amigos? Dijo- el pelirrojo

Claro- dijo esta sonriendo

Bueno adiós- dijo acercándose y depositar un beso en la mejilla de la castaña

Adiós- dijo esta sonrojada

Fred se dirigió a su mustang y se fue rumbo a su casa

Hermione entro rápidamente a su departamento; cerro la puerta y sonrío

"_amigos"_ - pensó esta suspirando


	5. Cierto pelirrojo de ahi

Llego al departamento, un poco desordenado a decir verdad se quito los molestos zapatos y vio a una replica de el sentado viendo la tele, comiendo cereal.

Pensé que estarías con Angelina- dijo acaparando la atención de George

Salio con sus padres- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Mmm...- dijo Fred

Como te fue con Hermione- pregunto George

Muy bien- contesto su replica

Específica Gred- le dijo George

Esta bien Feorge- dijo el otro

Entonces?- pregunto George impaciente

Amigos- susurro

¡QUE! ¿SOLO AMIGOS?- grito desesperado

Cállate la boca idota! -Le susurro- despertaremos a los vecinos- dijo volviendo a susurrar Fred

Bueno ya no es para tanto, entonces solo amigos?- pregunto el pelirrojo

Si- dijo suspirando

Yo creo que no esta lista- dijo George

A que te refieres?- pregunto Fred

Ya sabes, cosa de mujeres necesitan tiempo, además por lo que le hiciste- dijo George

Tú sabes lo que realmente paso- dijo Fred con la cabeza gacha

Lose y te apoyo, pero no te afliges tengo un plan- dijo sonriendo

Que clase de plan- pregunto su gemelo

Un plan weasley- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Como planeas hacer eso?- pregunto Fred

Tu sabes Angelina es una de las mejores amigas de Hermione, y eso puede ayudar no crees?- pregunto George

Oh si- dijo un sonriente Fred

Ambos platicaron un rato mas sobre el plan y se dirigieron a la habitación a dormir (dormían en la misma habitación, como desde siempre solo que sus camas ahora eran matrimoniales, ya saben mas espacio)

Buenas noches Gred

Buenas noches Feorge

Dijo antes de caer rendido a su cama-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos de sol impactaron en su cara; lo que la obligo a abrir los ojos

Dio un largo bostezo mientras se estiraba, se levanto con pereza al baño y se ducho con agua fría para levantarse de una buena vez; acto seguido se vistió con su traje de profesional solo que este de color negro, sus zapatillas de tacón de igual color y se dejo el pelo suelto; se maquillo levemente y se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de jugo; agarro su bolso y salio directo al ministerio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las 12 del mediodía, en 2 horas mas terminaba su turno

Se froto el cuello insistentemente, le dolía mucho, probablemente ayer dormío en mala postura; se sonrojo a recordar el beso en la mejilla que Fred le dio

Hermione compórtate, pareces colegiala enamorada- se reprimió mentalmente

Continúo escribiendo y leyendo un libro de leyes mágicas, cuando tocaron su puerta

Adelante- dijo la castaña

Hermione hola- dijo ginny

Ginny adelante- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Vengo rápido pero con una invitación- dijo después de separarse de ella

A si? Y cual es?

Una comida conmigo y luna en "París mon amour" ¿te animas?- pregunto la pelirroja

Pues esta bien, en 2hrs termino mi turno – dijo sonriente

Bien si sabes donde es ¿verdad? – pregunto ginny

Claro, esta cerca del restaurante donde cene ayer con Fred- dijo sin pensarlo y al segundo se tapo la boca admitiendo su error.

¿Qué? – grito eufórica la pelirroja ¿cenaste ayer con Fred? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Se besaron?- olvídalo nos dirás hoy en la comida- dijo cortándola antes que pudiera pronunciar una silaba

Esta bien- suspiro la castaña

Nos vemos, adiós- le dijo para después salir de la oficina de Hermione

La castaña suspiro, seria una larga tarde….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso el tiempo, cuando termino sus pendientes y adelanto mas cosas ya era hora de salir, agarro su bolso y salio despidiéndose de Sara amablemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego al restaurante que estaba solo a unas 8 cuadras del ministerio

Visualizo a una pelirroja que le hacia señas para que la viera junto con una rubia de ojos azules que veía el techo soñadoramente.

Hola chicas, luna cuanto tiempo- dijo abrazándola

Hola Hermione- dijo luna sonriente

¿Las hice esperar mucho?- pregunto avergonzada

No para nada yo llegue ase 40 min. -Dijo ginny sonriente

Y yo hace 30 HR- dijo luna

A que horas sales?- pregunto Hermione

Salgo a la 1:30 pero voy a casa con Neville un rato- dijo soñadora

Eso lo explica todo- fijo Ginny

Las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco, entre risas y comentario absurdo salio el comentario sobre Fred.

Por cierto castañita, no nos has dicho lo de ayer- dijo picadamente la pelirroja

Si Hermione dinos- alentó luna

Hermione les relato lo sucedido, y las chicas no hablaban solo se inmutaban a abrir la boca y poner muecas extrañas

OH HERMIONE QUE BUENO! – dijo abrazándola

Si Hermione me alegro- dijo luna abrazándola con menos brusquedad que ginnny

Gracias chicas- dijo Hermione

Y que Haras?- le pregunto

Aun no lo se- dijo Hermione

Tomate tu tiempo Hermione- le dijo luna

Si lo Hare- dijo sonriendo

Platicaron un poco mas, hasta que llego la hora de irse a sus casas ya eran las 9:00 pm

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a su departamento y se puso su pijama, se soltó su pelo, y se fue a aventar a su cama dejando que sus rizos definidos se esparcieran por la almohada; estaba cerrando los ojos cuando un ruido es su ventana la despertó

Era una lechuza negra, que miraba por la ventana se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana y vio que la lechuza traía unas flores con una nota, las sujeto y le dio una pequeña galleta como agradecimiento

El animalito solo hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Hermione cerró la ventana y olio las rosas que sostenía; leyó la nota que venia en ellas

"_Para que tu hogar huela tan lindo como tu cosa que veo imposible pero el intento se hace, ten buena noche descansa mucho"_

_Con cariño _

_FW _

Hermione sonrío, y volvió a oler las rosas para después ponerlas en agua e irse a descansar cómodamente soñando con _"cierto pelirrojo de ahí"_


	6. ¡no se que hacer!

Cierto pelirrojo se levanto adormilado en la mañana, vio su despertador

8:30 AM mmmm es temprano- dijo dejándose caer otravez en su cama

Deberías pensar en como arreglar tu asuntito con Hermione, no descansar idiota- le dijo su replica desde la otra cama

Cierra la boca George- le dijo Fred

Creo que sabes que eso es imposible, ¿¡que acaso no me conoces!- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido—creí que eras mi hermano- dijo agachando su cabeza

¡Soy tu gemelo! Estupido- le dijo el pelirrojo

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la sonora carcajada del pelirrojo, fue callado por un almohadazo de Fred.

Cállate idiota, levantaras a los vecinos- le dijo Fred

Ay merlín! Esto si es diversión- dijo limpiándose una lagrima

Ah eres irremediable- dijo parándose hacia el baño

Lo mismo digo hermano- le grito George antes de oír el portazo de la puerta del baño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierta castaña empezó a abrir los ojos, para después levantarse y dar un gran bostezo

Mmmm, hoy es día libre- dijo recordando que hoy era sábado

Se dirigía al baño cuando su teléfono del departamento sonó

Bueno- contesto adormilada

Hola? Hermione buen día- le saludo luna

Luna, hola como estas?

Muy bien, acabo de ver un bowtruckle- dijo con vos soñadora

¿Bowtruckle?- pregunto Hermione

Si ya sabes es un guardián de árboles son criaturas pequeñas: miden veinte centímetros; están hechos de corteza y ramitas, y tienen dos pequeños ojos de color castaño. Son muy lindos, se parecen a ti ya que son muy inteligentes

Jaja gracias luna es muy lindo el halago de tu parte- le contesto Hermione

Si bueno te llamo para invitarte a comer hoy a mi casa, es que Neville salio y pues bueno hace mucho que no hablamos...- le dijo luna

Claro luna, muchísimas gracias ¿a que horas?- le pregunto

Pues a las 3pm si no te molesta- le dijo con ese tono inocente que la caracterizaba

Claro, ahí estaré – le contesto feliz

Esta bien, adiós Hermione te veo Alrato- le dijo luna

Si adiós- Hermione colgó y se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha relajante, y se puso un short de mezclilla pequeño, con una linda blusa blanca de tirantes, y unas zapatillas de piso del mismo color, se agarro el pelo en una coleta de la cual no tardaron en salirse dos rizos rebeldes por un lado de sus orejas y se maquillo naturalmente.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y tomo un poco de jugo de naranja, decidió salir al callejón diagon a comprar algunas cosas, tomo su bolso, su varita y salio del departamento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Últimamente hay mucha clientela no lo crees Fred?- le pregunto su hermano

Si mucha- dijo Fred recargándose en el mostrador al igual que su hermano

Demasiada diría yo- dijo George

Disculpe señor- le dijo un pequeño de 7 años

Si? Que necesitas- le pregunto George

Me daría un par de turrones sangra narices- pregunto el niño

Si pequeño, aquí tienes- dijo entregándoselos, son 2 galeones

Aquí tiene gracias- le dijo el niño para después irse con su mama, hacia la salida

Mira ay viene Angelina- George volteo y así es ahí venia Angelina, con un bonito conjunto de blusa y falda blancos, su pelo suelto y sus bonitas zapatillas

Ahora vuelvo- dijo George

¡Preciosa!- le dijo George

Hola amor- le dijo para después besarlo

Ven vamos con Fred- le dijo este

Si claro- le contesto Angelina

Hola Fred- le saludo con un calido abrazo Angelina

Angelina ¿y ese milagro de tenerte aquí?- le dijo Fred

Solo pasaba un rato- dijo sonriente

-Los tres continuaron charlando un poco más-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mmm... Haber ya tengo los pergaminos, la tinta, ¿que falta?- dijo Hermione

¡A yase!- pero su pensamiento se fue al encontrarse frente a una librería, como si estuviera hipnotizada, entro a la biblioteca

30 hora después salio una Hermione sonriente acompañada de dos gruesos libros en una bolsa

Bien sigamos- pensó esta

Continua comprando cosas, cuando paro en seco al ver donde estaba, el numero 93 del callejón diagon en otras palabras "Los Sortilegios Weasley"

Trago en seco y decidió entrar, a paso firme se dirigió a la puerta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Sabes algo de Hermione amor?- le pregunto George así acaparando la atención de Fred que se había mantenido distraído

Mm No mucho la verdad, acaso es por el plan ese que necesitan para que Fred reconquiste a Hermione?- les pregunto

Así es- le dijo George

Como desearía que estuviera aquí – dijo acompañado de un suspiro Fred

Como si merlín lo hubiera escuchado, los tres chicos voltearon hacia la entrada y vieron a una bonita castaña reconocida como Hermione entrar a la tienda

Dime que eso no fue magia- dijo Angelina

Oh no lo fue- dijo Fred

Fred se quito la tunica morada y se dirigió a Hermione, la cual veía atentamente los bombones de desmayo

Están en oferta 2 paquetes por 15 galeones- le susurro al oído

Hermione dio un respingo asustada

Fred, por dios me sacaste un sustazo- dijo Hermione poniéndose una mano en el pecho

La tentación era grande- dijo sonriendo

Hermione borro esa cara por una sonrisa

Que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto

Ammmmmm pues- de pronto se puso nerviosa- solo p-pasaba tu sabes eso- dijo sonriendo

Si claro- dijo extrañado

Emm- dijo Hermione

Te gustaría ir a comer hoy- le pregunto Fred

O Fred, me encantaría pero no puedo iré a comer con luna, p-pero si quieres podemos ir a desayunar- le dijo la castaña

Claro, no he desayunado y soy muy joven para morir- dijo fingiendo secarse una lagrima

Hermione río ante esto

Bien vámonos- dijo tomándole la mano a la castaña

No tienes que avisarle a George que te vas- le pregunto esta

No, somos los dueños además es mi gemelo el lo entenderá- dijo Fred

Oh claro- ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia "El Caldero Chorreante"

LO SIENTO MUCHOOO! ENCERIO! Perdón por no actualizar pero mi PC no funcionaba y no pude actualizar pero les prometo que estos días subiré mas capítulos ;)

Los amo demasiado gracias por seguir esta historia por fas dejen RR se los agradeceré

MarianaGrangerMalfoy


	7. Gracias amiga

Chicos! Lo lamento no había podido actualizar se que me quieren lanzar un crucio y es valido intente actualizar pero no pude, pero lo Hare mas seguido lo prometo bueno aquí les dejo este capi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar..

Tenían mucha gente por lo visto- dijo Hermione

Si, últimamente llega mucha gente- le contesto Fred

Ha de ser cansado- le dijo la castaña

Si créeme que lo es, ¿y como vas en el ministerio?- le pregunto

Oh, muy bien, ha habido mucho trabajo, e intentado con todas mis fuerzas que acepten las leyes sobre la protección y Liberación de criaturas mágicas- le contesto Hermione

Sigues con eso?- le pregunto divertido

Oh por supuesto que si, tu sabes que es uno de mis proyectos- le dijo Hermione – ¿acaso es malo?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

No, por supuesto que no pero ya sabes como están los prejuicios, y se me hace difícil- dijo Fred

Supongo que si- le dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa

Listo llegamos- dijo Fred deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada

¿Caldero chorreante?- le pregunto

Así es, adelante señorita- dijo abriéndole la puerta

Hermione sonrío y entro seguida por Fred, ambos se sentaron en una mesa, y al momento una bruja de al menos 40 años con su pelo alborotado se les acerco

¿Qué van a ordenar?- pregunto de manera aburrida

Unos huevos con tocino y un zumo de naranja- le dijo Fred- ¿y tu Hermione?

Mmm... un plato de fruta y zumo de calabaza- le dijo sonriendo

A la orden- dijo para después irse

¿Fruta? Acaso solo eso comes- le dijo burlonamente Fred

¡Si! Enserio, eso desayuno la mayoría de las veces- le dijo honestamente

Por eso estas en los huesos- le dijo Fred

Me recordaste a tu mama con esa frase- le dijo la castaña

¿Enserio? Solo que mama te decía así, "Pero hija ¡estas en los huesos! ¿Que acaso no te dan de comer?- le imito Fred poniendo los brazos en su cintura con voz femenina y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

Eso provoco la risa de Hermione

Ajajá si algo así- le dijo

Jajaj me veía guapo- le dijo Fred

Claro, súper guapo- le dijo Hermione

Al momento la camarera regreso, y les entrego su comida, para después retirarse

Ambos comieron y platicaron de todo un poco, hasta que llego la hora de irse, ambos pagaron, y se retiraron

Hermione- dijo al momento en que salían

¿Si Fred?- le dijo

¿Tu crees que podamos retomar lo nuestro?- le dijo Fred

Eso hizo que Hermione se atragantara con su chicle

¿Que?- le dijo

Eso, tu crees que podamos- le pregunto Fred

N-no lose Fred, recuerda q-que pasamos por una etapa muy bonita, p-pero eso acabo hace tiempo- le dijo Hermione

Si lose Hermione, pero enserio te amo- le dijo acariciando su mejilla

F-fred no digas cosas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir- le rogó Hermione

¿Pero de que me puedo arrepentir?- le dijo el pelirrojo

Que te enamores de alguien mas, como la ultima vez- le dijo Hermione

¡QUE NO FUE ASI! ¡MALDITA SEA!- grito desesperado Fred

Hermione lo miro anonadada y con tristeza, no se inmuto en contestarle, solamente salio corriendo a todo los que sus pies le daban, hasta que topo con un taxi, subió en el y se dirigió a su departamento

Hermione, espera!- grito pero la perdió entre una bola de gente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mierda- susurro mientras se dirigía a los sortilegios Weasley, al entrar pudo divisar a Fred y Angelina platicando de no se que cosas

Se dirijo hacia ellos, los cuales lo recibieron con una sonrisa

¿Y bien como te fue?- le pregunto Angelina

Si dinos hermanito- l dijo George

De la mierda- contesto Fred

Ahora como lo arruinaste- le pregunto George

¿Que hiciste?- le pregunto Angelina

Todo empezó bien, hablamos, desayunamos, platicamos un rato, pero al salir se me ocurrió preguntarle si podíamos retomar lo nuestro y después de que ella me dijera que no lo sabia le grite maldita sea después de decirme que me podría enamorar de alguien mas, ella solo corrió y se fue. - le dijo Fred enojado

¡Como se te ocurre decirle eso Fred!- le dijo Angelina

No lose no pensé en ese momento- dijo Fred

Pues mas vale que lo arregles- dijo George

Si lo intentare- le dijo Fred

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lego a su departamento, hecha un mar de lagrimas, se acostó en su cama mientras lloraba amargamente sobre su almohada

Como puedo preguntarle eso! El la lastimo y mucho, y si tal vez podrían pero con el paso del tiempo….

Tan grande fue su tristeza que no se dio cuenta que ya eran las 2:15 PM, hasta que se digno a levantarse y vio el reloj….

¡Merlín son las 2:15!- grito ella

Se ducho rápidamente, y fue al armario a decidir que ponerse opto por algo formal pero no tan elegante, se puso un bonito vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas, con escote en "V" , unas sandalias blancas con detalles verdes, y su pelo lo recogió en media coleta con un bonito pendiente plateado, y se maquillo naturalmente

Copio su bolso y guardo su varita

2:35- tengo tiempo- dijo Hermione antes de salir de su departamento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias- le dijo al taxista después de pagarle

Estaba afuera de la mansión de los Longbottom, cuando Neville y luna se casaron, Neville compro esta mansión ya que amaba a luna con todo su ser y quería lo mejor para ella

Se acerco y toco el timbre, segundos después una linda rubia de ojos azules le abrió.

Hermione- dijo luna abrazándola

Luna hola- le contesto Hermione después de soltarse

Pero que bonita te ves- le dijo sonriente

Gracias luna, tu igual- le dijo Hermione

Luna traía una falda azul larga, con una bonita blusa blanca de tirantes con pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella, su pelo largo suelto que ya le llegaba hasta la espalda y unas sandalias azules y unos bonitos aretes de rábanos, a pesar de vivir muy elegante, luna seguía siendo esa rubia soñadora que tanto apreciaba..

Pasa pasa adelante, siéntete como en tu casa- le dijo luna

Gracias luna, a por cierto ten traje un pastel- dijo dándole un paquete con un mediano pastel adentro

Muchas gracias Hermione, no debiste- le dijo luna

Tranquila no pasa nada- le contesto la castaña

¿Quieres comer adentro o en el jardín?- le pregunto luna

Como gustes- le dijo Hermione

Bueno en el jardín, vamos es por qui, sígueme- le dijo luna

Hermione solo asintió y fue siguiendo a la rubia, hasta salir a un hermoso y grandísimo jardín, lleno de flores y árboles y algunos conejos

Luna la dirigió a una mesa blanca grande, con sus sillas de igual color y una sombrilla justo en medio para proteger del sol.

Enseguida viene la comida- dijo luna sonriendo

Si gracias, ¿no tienes elfos o si?- le pregunto

Oh porsupuesto que no, eso es inhumano, ¿además tu los defiendes no?- le pregunto luna

Si así es, aun no me aceptan las leyes del todo, pero lo intento-

Eres una gran persona Hermione- le dijo luna

Oh muchas gracias luna- le agradeció Hermione

En unos minutos los platillos aparecieron el la mesa, y ambas comieron, claro debes en cuando platicaban y se olvidaban de la comida

Estuvo muy rica- le dijo Hermione

Muchas gracias Hermione- le sonrío luna

¿Y como te ha ido?- le pregunto

Hermione sin querer recordó lo de hace unas horas y solo atino a sonreír falsamente

Bien, muy bien- le dijo fingiendo

Estas mintiendo, tu cara lo dice todo- le dijo luna mirándola fijamente

n-no es cierto- le mintió Hermione

Ven conmigo, entremos- le dijo luna

Ambas entraron a la sala y se sentaron en un sofá

¿Que paso?- le pregunto luna

Nada- le dijo Hermione

Dime- le dijo luna- ¿acaso tiene que ver con Fred weasley?

s-si- le dijo Hermione con sus ojos almendras cristalizadas

Cuéntame- le dijo luna

Hermione le relato lo sucedido a luna

Dios, como se atreve- dijo luna indignada

n-no lo se- dijo y sin previo aviso lagrimas llenas de dolor salieron de sus ojos

No llores Hermione, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente no te afliges por el- le dijo dulcemente luna

Tienes razón, olvídalo luna me voy, no quiero molestar- dijo Hermione parándose

No como crees, estar en ese estado y sola no ayuda, quédate conmigo- le ofreció la ojizaul

No, como crees no quiero ser molestia- le dijo Hermione

No, no lo eres, además Neville llega en 10 días, quédate toda la semana conmigo, si?- le rogó luna

Pero no tengo ropa, ni nada- se excuso Hermione

Luna sonrío y con un hechizo, toda la ropa de Hermione apareció en 2 baúles

Ahora si te quedas- le pregunto

Esta bien SOLO una semana y ya- le dijo Hermione

Esa es mi amiga- le sonrío luna

Ambas platicaron toda la tarde, hasta que se hizo de noche, luna y ella compartieron habitación, como si aun fueran adolescentes platicaron y rieron mucho hasta quedar dormidas, en fin mañana era domingo no es así, ¿Por qué no disfrutar?

¡Chicos! Perdón enserio actualizare lo mas pronto posible se los aseguro! Los amo, si leen comenten por favor

Besos


	8. Un nuevo amigo

Abrió sus ojos miel y observo que esa no era su habitación, esa era mas grande, mucho mas grande, y alado de ella en otra cama dormía una rubia, con una envoltura de chicle pegada a su mejilla

Sonrío de lado y se sentó en la cama, vio una puerta en la misma habitación así que supuso que era el baño, se levanto y se acomodo un poco su pijama que consistía en un short y una blusa de tirantes ambos rojos y se dirigió al baño.

5 minutos después salio y vio que luna la miraba desde la cama sentada, sonriente MUY sonriente a decir verdad

Buenos días dormilona- le dijo Hermione

Oye me levanté casi igual que tu- le dijo luna divertida

CASi ajajá- le dijo riendo

Ambas rieron un rato y platicaron de igual manera

¿Y que Haras con Fred?- le pregunto luna

No lo se- le dijo Hermione- no quiero salir mal otravez, ya no- dijo mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos

Luna se levanto y se sentó alado de ella abrazándola

Llora todo lo que necesites- le dijo luna amablemente

Hermione lo hizo sin rechistar, lloro por una hora hasta quedar dormida en los brazos de luna.

Luna la recostó en la cama, y la tapo con la sabana

Son las 8:00 AM me iré a bañar- dicho esto la rubia se ducho y salio vestida, copio sus binoculares decidida a tratar de ver en un árbol algunos _Hinkypunks _

Al poco rato Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a luna con unos binoculares viendo por la ventanita

Dios que pena, cuanto dormí- le dijo Hermione

Nada de pena, dormiste una media hora mas, puedes ducharte si gustas- le dijo sonriendo

Hermione asintió y tomo su ropa para tomar una relajante ducha en el baño

Salio vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes rosa palido y sus sandalias de igual color

Gracias por prestarme el baño luna- le dijo la castaña

OH no hay de que Hermione- le contesto la rubia

OH lindo pendiente- le dijo Hermione, luna traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa verde de tirantes al igual que sus sandalias y su pelo en una coleta sostenido por un pendiente en forma de flor

Gracias Hermione, ¿bajamos a desayunar?- le pregunto

Claro- le contesto

-Ambas bajaron al comedor hablando de varias cosas-

Estaban almorzando un rico Pay de queso hecho por luna, mientras platicaban

¿Cuanto llore? Debo parecer un mounstro- dijo tocándose la cara

Luna río ante ese comentario- solo una hora pero no te vez mal querida- le dijo luna

Jajaja- río Hermione

Te apetece ir al callejón diagon? Hay que pasear- le propuso luna

Claro esta bien- le dijo Hermione

Ambas cogieron sus bolsos y varitas y salieron de ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El callejón diagon estaba abarrotado de magos y hechiceras que iban y venían

¿Que quieres ver?- le pregunto Hermione

Ya tengo lo necesario, ¿quieres ir a la tienda de mascotas?- le pregunto la rubia

Seguro- dijo Hermione

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas entraron a la tienda, con poca gente a decir verdad solo algunos magos viendo mascotas

Adelante pasen señoritas- les dijo una anciana de unos 85 años, cabello blanco y piel arrugada

Gracias- contestaron al unísono

Mira Hermione una lechuza!- dijo señalando una lechuza blanca con café

Esta linda, llévatela- le sugirió

¿Si lo Hare, tu no quieres alguna mascota?- le pregunto

Pues no lo se, pero callo al ver una mezcla entre Kneazle y gato- sonrío y se acerco a verlo era idéntico a Crookshanks

Lo quiero a el- dijo sonriendo

Enseguida, una lechuza y un hermoso gatito- les dijo la anciana

Mira tendrás un nuevo amigo- le dijo sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento, esta muy corto este capi, pero mañana les traigo otro va? los qiero descansen

Besos

Mariana granger malfoy 3


	9. me lastimas cada vez mas

¡Mi querida gente! Los quiero mucho (creo que se los he dicho a lo largo del fic) por favor entiéndanme a veces no puedo actualizar pero Hare lo posible y esta ves los compensare con ¡3 CAPITULOS! ¡OH si! Espero y los disfruten ahí les va el primero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas chicas salieron de la tienda de mascotas, luna traía a su lechuza en su respectiva jaula mientras la miraba como si fuera una joya

¿Es muy bonita no crees?- le pregunto luna

Claro esta hermosa- le contesto Hermione

Veo que tu gatito, es dormilón por lo que veo- dijo risueña luna

Si lo es- dijo observándolo- y efectivamente el felino venia muy cómodo en los brazos de Hermione tomando una siesta

¿Como lo llamaras?- le pregunto luna

¿No lo se, y tu a tu lechuza?- le pregunto la castaña

Le pondré _kora_- dijo sonriente luna

Buen nombre, creo que mi gato se llamara, mm... ¡Ya se! _Clink_- dijo sonriendo

Si le queda, suena a dormilón- dijo riendo

Si ajajá lo es ¿verdad clink?- pregunto Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo a clink, el minino por toda respuesta solo ronroneo

Te quiere- dijo luna

Al parecer si- contesto Hermione- luna enserio me quiero quedar contigo, pero no quiero dejar solo mi departamento- le dijo la castaña

Esta bien, no importa, pero prométeme que nos veremos para tomar un café- le dijo sonriendo

Por supuesto- dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa

Bien, te dejo iré a mi casa- le dijo luna

Si claro, aguarda ¿y mi ropa?- le pregunto Hermione

Luna saco su varita y conjuro un hechizo, para luego sonreír- listo- dijo luna

A veces me sorprendes- le dijo Hermione

Lose jajaja bueno adiós- le dijo para después abrazarla

Adiós te cuidas- le dijo Hermione

Si tú igual- al decir esto luna desapareció

Hermione continuo viendo varios locales, cuando decidio que era hora de ir a casa a comer

_**Apparate**__**- conjuro Hermione con su varita**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Mama!- grito una pequeña- james me quito mi muñeca- grito con lagrimas en los ojos

¡James!- grito ginny- devuélvele su muñeca, por favor

Esta bien- dijo el niño

La niña solo sonrío y se fue a su habitación, mientras ginny continuaba con la comida

De pronto sintió unos brazos abrazarle por detrás

Hola amor- le susurro alguien en el oído

Hola Harry- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

¿Y los niños?- pregunto este

Jugando- dijo ginny- ¡NIÑOS PAPA ESTA EN CASA! – grito a todo pulmón

Vaya creo que tu garganta es mas fuerte cada día- dijo Harry bromeando

Lo tomare como un halago- dijo ginny

A los segundos 2 niños y una niña pequeña corrieron a saludar a su padre

Hola chicos, ¿como están?

Muy bien- contestaron al unísono los 3 después de abrazarlo

Me alegro- dijo Harry

Prepárense por que en 5 minutos esta la comida, lávense las manos, eso te incluye a ti Harry- dijo al ver la cara de triunfador de su esposo sobre los niños

Hahahahahahaha- empezaron a reír los niños

Muy gracioso, ¿eh?, mas vale que corran, porque el mounstro los atrapara- dijo para empezar a perseguir a los niños

Ginny solo sonrío ante esto, de pronto el sonido del teléfono la obligo a dejar descansar la estufa

¿Hola?- dijo ginny

Hola ginny- dijo Angelina

Angelina, hola ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto

Bien gracias, bueno en fin, te tengo que contar algo- le dijo Angelina

¿Que cosa? Dime- dijo ginny

Angelina le contó lo que Fred le dijo a Hermione y el encuentro matutino entre ellos dos.

¿Enserio mi hermano le dijo eso?- le pregunto ginny enojada

Así es, te lo juro- dijo Angelina- ¿crees poder hablar con ella?

Claro, iré hoy a su departamento- le dijo ginny

Bueno, yo mañana hablare con ella, en horas de trabajo- dijo Angelina

Si esta bien, gracias por decirme- dijo ginny

Si no fue nada, te cuidas ¡adiós!- le dijo Angelina

Si tú igual, adiós- dijo ginny antes de colgar

¡A COMER! –grito ginny

Harry y los niños al momento se fueron a la mesa

Ginny sirvió la comida y se unió a ellos, comieron tranquilamente, luego los niños se fueron a jugar y Harry la ayudo con los platos

Ginny le contó lo sucedido entre Fred y Hermione en la mañana, mientras ambos lavaban los platos

Deberías ir a hablar con ella, Hermione es muy sensible- dijo Harry

Lose, si lo Hare, tu cuidas a los niños- dijo ginny sonriendo

Lo Hare- le dijo Harry

Ginny se seco las manos, tomo su bolso y varita,

Adiós amor- le dijo ginny para después besarlo e irse por la puerta

Mujeres, quien las entiende- dijo Harry

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Chicos! Espero que les guste este capi, como lo prometí ¡subiré 2 capítulos mas este día! Soy una mujer DE PALABRA ;) ¡los quiero!

¡Besos!


	10. tal vez

Aquí les va el 2do capi... Los amo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione y clink aparecieron en su apartamento, Hermione puso las bolsas del mandado en la pequeña mesa del comedor y bajo a clink para que conociera el apartamento, y efectivamente apenas toco piso se dedico a husmear por todo lugar

Puso todo lo que compro en su respectivo lugar, y se dedico a hacer la comida, hizo un rico estofado de carne con pan y un poco de zumo de calabaza

Se sentó en el comedor a comer su comida, mientras leía algunas anotaciones y pergaminos del ministerio, termino de comer y limpio todo y se fue a la sala a trabajar un poco

Empezó a trabajar con esmero, no tenia mucho pendiente ya que ella era muy puntual para entregar trabajos, pero decidió adelantar los próximos, así tendría mas tiempo libre, continuo trabajando cuando de pronto sintió algo rodear sus piernas, algo peludo, muy peludo, cuando fijo su vista en el suelo sonrío, era clink que estaba paseando entre ella

O ven acá precioso- le dijo Hermione, lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo

Debes tener hambre ¿no es así?- le pregunto Hermione, el gato ronroneo como respuesta, por eso decía que los gatos eran buenas mascotas, eran muy inteligentes y pacíficos, claro si no los molestas

Hermione lo bajo y se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por clink, saco un poco de estofado y lo recalentó, se lo puso en su platito especial dividido en 2, en un lado puso el estofado y en el otro agua.

Aquí tienes precioso- le dijo Hermione, al momento clink comenzó a comer tranquilamente, Hermione solo sonrío y decidió ir a cambiarse la ropa por algo mas cómodo, solamente se cambio por un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias para casa

De pronto el sonido del timbre la distrajo, así que se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al abrir vio a una pelirroja con un bonito vestido naranja que hacia contraste con su cabello

Hola ginny- le dijo Hermione

Hola Hermione- dijo abrazándola

Pasa por favor- le pido

Gracias, espero no molestar- dijo la pelirroja

Para nada, siéntate- le dijo Hermione

Al parecer tienes un nuevo amigo- dijo al ver un minino ocultarse tras las piernas de Hermione

Si, es clink, lo compre hoy en la tienda de mascotas con luna- dijo Hermione

Oh, esta hermoso ¿es hombre no?- pregunto

Si lo es, era el único macho que quedaba- dijo la castaña

Muy bonito, así no te sentirás solita- le dijo ginny

Si lose ¿dime que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto interesada

Pues me entere de lo de Fred- al decir esto Hermione bajo la cabeza-

Ginny yo…- pero fue cortada por la pelirroja

Hermione, tu lo amas, lo note y el te ama a ti, es solo cuestión que vuelvan a empezar y corrijan esos errores, para poder retomar lo suyo ¿no crees?- le dijo

No lo se ginny, después de lo de ayer, no me quedan ganas de seguir esto- le dijo la castaña

Hermione, mira ¿porque no retomar lo suyo y ser felices?- le dijo la pelirroja

p-porque si estas lastimada, no te arriesgas a salir peor ¿o si?- le dijo Hermione

Bueno si eso también pero... – pero fue cortada por la castaña

¿Pero que ginny?, eso es arriesgar mi corazón aun mas, no quiero salir peor, ¡NO QUIERO!- grito Hermione mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Ginny se sentó junto a ella, mientras sacaba algo de su bolso y lo agarraba y le dijo:

Hermione mírame- Hermione obedeció

No te sientas forzada, Fred a veces es muy impulsivo pero el te ama con todo su ser, eres su tesoro, te protege, eres su TODO.

El también es mi TODO y lo amo demasiado, pero me siento insegura- le dijo Hermione

Tranquila, piénsalo con la almohada, ya son las 7 me tengo que ir, llámame si necesitas algo- le dijo la pelirroja

Si lo Hare, gracias ginny- le dijo Hermione para después abrazarla

Ya no llores, por lo visto a clink no le gusta verte triste- dijo al ver que el felino se recostaba en las piernas de Hermione y le ronroneaba

Es cierto- le dijo la castaña

Adiós- dijo para luego salir de ahí sin antes susurra "lo tengo" algo no audible para la castaña

¿Te apetece ver una película?, ven- dijo agarrandolo- vamos por una a mi cuarto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas mas tarde, una llorosa castaña estaba sentada en el sofá, con un bote de helado de chocolate en sus manos, acompañada de un hermoso gato que reposaba en sus piernas

¿El no merecía morir verdad clink? ¡Que fregados tiene en la cabeza james Cameron!- grito mientras se sonaba con un pañuelo

La película "Titanic" termino y Hermione dejo el bote de helado en su lugar y se fue a su habitación, con un movimiento de varita se cambio a su pijama de conejitos, cuando recordó que clink no tenia cama, así que se dirigió a la pequeña bodega alado de su cuarto y ahí encontró la vieja cama de crookshanks, regreso a su cuarto y la puso en una esquina, le quito la funda a una almohada y se la puso en la cama a clink

Ahí dormirás bebe- le dijo Hermione para después aventarse a su cama

Se estaba quedando dormida, cuando sintió un pequeño bulto peludo acomodarse bajo uno de los brazos de ella, abrió los ojos y vio a clink muy cómodamente alado de ella

Supongo que por ahora puedes dormir aquí- dijo antes de caer rendida...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola queridas personas! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y como les prometí les traeré uno mas, e intentare subir otros mañana ¿sip? Ténganme paciencia

Ahora Chan Chan Chan…. ¿que tendría ginny en su mano? ¡TODO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Los amo 3

Mariana granger malfoy


	11. ¡si me ama!

Aquí les dejo el 3er capitulo

Y como se los he dicho y los saben… ¡LOS AMO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione se levanto a las 7:30 se ducho y se puso un traje azul (tipo abogada), se maquillo un poco, se puso sus tacones del mismo color y su pelo lo dejo suelto, así luciendo formal ya que hoy tenia una junta muy importante

Lego al ministerio y saludo a Sara que le sonrío desde el escritorio

Buenos días señorita granger- le saludo Sara

Buen día Sara, ¿que hay para hoy?- le pregunto

Mm según la agenda, solo la junta con los superiores de las leyes mágicas vigentes en 30 hora, y papeleo que le dejo el señor ministro- le dijo sonriendo calidamente

Gracias Sara, me podrías, archivar esos documentos para hoy- le dijo entregándole un sobre con varios pergaminos

Si por supuesto srita. Granger- le dijo Sara

Gracias y me podrías mandar un café…- pero Sara le interrumpió

Mediano, descafeinado con espuma doble sin azúcar- le finalizo

Exacto, muchas gracias- dijo para después entrar a su oficina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola hermanito- le dijo ginny entrando a la tienda

Ginny, que sorpresa ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Fred

¿Muy bien, gracias a merlín, y George?- le pregunto

Vendrá mas tarde, fue con Angelina a un lugar- le contesto

Aah entiendo, podemos hablar- le pregunto la pelirroja

Si claro, ¡DANIEL ATIENDE POR MI!- grito al momento un joven de unos 15 años se puso detrás del mostrador- ven vayamos a mi oficina

Ya en la oficina se sentaron y ginny comenzó a hablar

Fred, me entere de lo de Hermione...- dijo ginny y al ver que el solo agachaba el cabeza continuo- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Me enoje mucho y le grite, te juro que fue sin intenciones, es solo que… la amo y la quiero conmigo- dijo Fred

Lose y ella te ama a ti- le dijo ginny

No es así, ella me odia- dijo un Fred dolido

Te puedo demostrar que no es así, y toda la verdad esta en esta pequeña cosa- dijo enseñándole un pequeño circulo negro

¿Que es eso? ¿Un juguete?- le pregunto

Por supuesto que no idiota- le dijo- es una mini grabadora, ayer fui a su departamento y grabe algo importante, presiona el botón rojo- le dijo

Fred lo presiono y se lo coloco en su oído y escucho lo siguiente:

_Hermione mírame- _

_No te sientas forzada, Fred a veces es muy impulsivo pero el te ama con todo su ser, eres su tesoro, te protege, eres su TODO.- le dijo ginny_

_El también es mi TODO y lo amo demasiado, pero me siento insegura- le dijo Hermione_

_Tranquila, piénsalo con la almohada, ya son las 7 me tengo que ir, llámame si necesitas algo- le dijo la pelirroja_

_Si lo Hare, gracias ginny- le dijo Hermione _

Lo dijo enserio?- pregunto Fred

Claro, ¡que acaso no oíste!- le reprocho

Claro que escuche, entonces ella me ama… ¡ME AMA!-grito Fred entusiasmado

Así es- le dijo una sonriente ginny

Oh ginny eres la mejor hermana del mundo- le dijo Fred mientras la abrazaba

Fred soy tu única hermana- le dijo ginny

Lose por eso te amo demasiado- le dijo el ojizaul

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy bien, el consejo de leyes mágicas vigentes esta presente, por una petición hacia una nueva ley de protección y liberación a criaturas mágicas- dijo un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que era el sub. Director Joseph

Bien le sedemos la palabra señorita granger- dijo un hombre regordete, pequeño muy simpático de unos 45 años conocido como Andrew el jefe de la federación de leyes mágicas

Gracias señor Andrew, como verán, están aquí presentes para escuchar mi proposición… las criaturas mágicas, ¿seres perfectos no lo creen?, tan perfectos, como para tenerlos esclavizados, todo ser mágico y no mágico tiene derecho a la libertad, no debe ser encerrado ni maltratado por otras personas a menos que haya cometido un delito, nadie se merece eso ¿o si?, las estadísticas, como verán en la pizarra, han demostrado que las casas y mansiones con criaturas domesticas esclavizadas a crecido considerablemente, viéndolo mas exacto un 60%, esta problemática a lo largo afectara a toda la sociedad mágica- dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba a la pizarra y caminaba un poco

¿Porque afectaría esto señorita granger?- le interrumpió Joseph que estaba visiblemente en contra de esto

A eso voy, querido Joseph, cuando los "amos" por así decirlo mueran o se retiren que harán las criaturas esclavizadas sin sus "amos" fácil, se espantaran y eso causaría suicidios y guerra entre ellos mismos, causando complot en la sociedad, y es lo que el ministerio menos quiere.. problemas, el propósitos de estas leyes, es dejar que las criaturas esclavizadas sean libres, y realicen su vida en el mundo mágico como ellos lo deseen, sin privarles de su libertad a la que tiene derecho, es decir dándole casa, alimentos, empleo etc..

Muchas gracias por escuchar mi plática- les dijo Hermione

Ganándose unos aplausos

¿Que dice señor Andrew?- le pregunto Joseph

Digo… ¡PERFECTO ESTAN ACEPTADAS!- grito emocionado

Felicidades señorita granger, es usted una gran persona- dijo estrechando su mano

Gracias señor Andrew- le agradeció la castaña

Dime solo Andrew, me haces sentir viejo- le dijo risueño

¿Pero señor Andrew, no cree que seria algo malo?- le pregunto Joseph

¿Malo? Llevo 15 años casado y tengo 5 hijos yo se lo que es algo malo- le dijo Andrew- el trato esta cerrado, nos pondremos en contacto, adiós- dijo para después irse, seguido por un Joseph muy inconforme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione salio hecha un mar de lágrimas de la sala de conferencias y sin querer choco contra alguien

Perdona no venia viendo... Angelina hola- le dijo

Hermione ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque lloras?- le pregunto alarmada

¡Aceptaron mis leyes!- le dijo emocionada

Me alegro mucho, que tal si me cuentas en el lunch y nos vemos en la cafetería- le dijo

Si claro- contesto la castaña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡MI GENTE BONITA! espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo

Ahora una pregunta ¿Qué hará Fred ahora que sabe que sus sentimientos osn correspondidos?

¡Todo eso y más en el siguiente capitulo!

Los amoooo 3


	12. Que pasara

Ay mi gente preciosa... Les tengo un anuncio que hacer... he estado tratando de actualizar cada día sin embargo no se puede, lo bueno es que les traigo unos capis nuevos, que no se si actualizar porque creo que no les esta interesado y se me hace muy tonto subir algo que nadie lee, en fin les dejo este capi, les juro que hago lo posible por NO dejar la historia, pero apóyenme con RR… los amooo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Puedes en 30 hora?- le pregunto Angelina

Si ahí te veo- le dijo Hermione

Bye- le dijo Angelina

Hermione llego a su oficina, dejo todo su papeleo en el escritorio y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras gritaba ¡las aceptaron! ¡Las aceptaron!

Ya que se canso se sentó en el pequeño sofá de su oficina y con magia se sirvió un vaso de agua, empezó a beber tranquilamente mientras leía una revista muy interesante, cuando miro la hora faltaban 10 minutos para su encuentro con Angelina, tomo sus cosas ya que su turno estaba por terminar, sin mas salio de su oficina..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego a la cafetería y diviso a lo lejos una morena saludándola

Angelina hola- le dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba

Hermione, hola toma asiento- le dijo la morena

Como has estado- le pregunto Angelina

Muy bien, hoy aceptaron mis leyes- le dijo sonriente

¿Enserio? Felicidades- le dijo sonriente

Gracias Angelina, ahora P-E-D-D-O es una organización oficial- le dijo la ojimiel

Enserio me alegro ¿pedimos?- le pregunto Angelina

Si claro- le dijo, ambas pidieron y al momento ya estaban deleitándose con su almuerzo

¿Cual es tu comida favorita?- le pregunto

Pues, la pasta a la boloñesa- le contesto Hermione

¿Y de acompañamiento? ¿Y de postre? –le pregunto Angelina

Mm Acompañamiento ensalada, y postre un pastel- ¿a que viene tanto interrogatorio? –e pregunto la castaña

Nada es solo un cuestionario- le sonrío Angelina y sin aviso la empezó a bombardear con varias preguntas acerca de sus gustos, después de 10000 preguntas ambas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas ocupaciones...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lego a su departamento y se cambio rápidamente por un pantalón de casa unas sandalias, y una blusa verde de tirantes y se recogió el pelo en una coleta..

Se dejo caer en el sofá con una revista en mano dispuesta a leer un rato, claro con la compañía de clink que no tardo en colocarse en su abdomen a descansar, Hermione sonrío y comenzó a leer la revista mientras el minino dormía

No paso ni una hora desde que comenzó a leer, cuando se escucho el timbre de su puerta sonar, se quito a clink dormido y lo dejo en su cama cómodamente

Voy1- grito mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

Hola quien e…- pero se quedo paralizada la ver de quien se trataba- ¿f-Fred?

Hermione hola- le dijo sonriendo con visible nerviosismo

¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto fríamente

Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- le contesto el ojiazul

Pues yo no así que adiós- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero la mano del pelirrojo la detuvo

No, nada de que tu no, vamos a hablar los DOS- dijo abriendo la puerta, cogio a Hermione de la cintura, la cargo en brazos y con su pie ágilmente cerro la puerta, dirigiéndose a la cocina

¡Suéltame!- le gritaba Hermione mientras patealaba y lo jaloneaba, Fred la bajo y la tomo de los hombros

¡Basta! No vale la pena pelear- le dijo Fred

Suéltame, te dije que te fueras- le dijo mirándolo fijamente

Lose y entiendo tu enojo pero...- su frase fue cortada

¿Enojada? ¿Yo? Jajaj no lo estoy- le dijo la castaña

¿A no?- le pregunto sarcástico

No- le respondió Hermione

Si no estuvieras enfadada, me habrías recibido a la primera- le dijo el ojiazul

No estoy enojada, simplemente no estoy contenta contigo- le dijo la castaña

Bien, entonces me escucharas- le dijo Fred

Tienes 5 minutos, ahora- le dijo mirando su reloj de mano

Veras Hermione yo.. me arrepiento de mis actos, tu no sabes que tan tarde fue cuando me di cuneta del daño que te hice, y te suplico que me perdones, no duermo bien por pensar en como disculparme contigo, no como por ocupar mi tiempo pensando en TI, solo en Ti Hermione- le dijo Fred tomándola suavemente de los hombros

Eso no es c-cierto- le dijo la ojimiel

Si lo es, yo no puedo creer lo idiota que fui, me sentí y siento horrible por lo que te hice, pero entiende que yo... Yo

Ve al grano Weasley- le dijo Hermione

Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi droga, mi aire, mí TODO- le dijo Fred

Pues me halaga tu sentimiento, PERO yo no siento lo mismo, así que retírate tu tiempo acabo- le dijo la ojimiel

¿A no me amas?- le pregunto

NO- le repitió Hermione

¿Segura?- le dijo el pelirrojo

s-si- le contesto Hermione, por mas que supiera que eso era una vil mentira, que lo amaba con todo su ser, ella no podía arriesgarse mas...

Pues, esto- dijo sacando un pequeño aparato negro de su bolsillo- no dice lo mismo- le dijo Fred

a que te refieres?-le pregunto la ojimiel

Shhh calla y escucha- le dijo el pelirrojo- Fred aplano el botón rojo para después escuchar esto...

_Hermione mírame- _

_No te sientas forzada, Fred a veces es muy impulsivo pero el te ama con todo su ser, eres su tesoro, te protege, eres su TODO.- le dijo ginny_

_El también es mi TODO y lo amo demasiado, pero me siento insegura- le dijo Hermione_

_Tranquila, piénsalo con la almohada, ya son las 7 me tengo que ir, llámame si necesitas algo- le dijo la pelirroja_

_Si lo Hare, gracias ginny- le dijo Hermione _

Hermione se quedo paralizada al escuchar eso, mientras fre sonreia como nunca..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Chicos! Jeje aquí les tengo este CAPII... Ahora un mini cuestionario..

¿Qué hará Fred ahora que le mostró a Hermione que la ama, y ella a el?

Hermione lo ignorara para siempre

ambos se declaran y comienzan un romance

nada, todo sigue igual

comenteeeeeeeen1 si es que quieren el próximo CAPII jeje los amo


	13. Quien sabe

Chicos, se los digo amablemente, si no les interesa el fic, díganme y dejare de escribir a lo tonto, bueno este capítulo se los dejo y si les interesa dejen RR por favor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se quedo hecha piedra, ¡no podía ser él lo sabia! ¿Ahora qué haría?

Yo... emm… eso no es cierto- le dijo para después darle la espalda

¿A no?- le pregunto bromeando

No, yo no te quiero- le dijo hermione aun dándole la espalda

Yo tampoco te quiero- le dijo Fred- al oír eso hermione sintió que las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos

Yo te amo- le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

Fred-d suéltame- e dijo separándose de él y mirarlo a la cara

¿No me crees?- le pegunto enojado

No puedo hacerlo, ¿tú sabes lo que es llorar todas las noches? ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento? ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¿Acaso a ti te rompieron el corazón?- le pregunto sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

¿Y tú sabes lo que es sentirse como una mierda todos los días del año?- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

No- susurro la castaña

Pues yo sí, y te pido perdón por todo lo que hice, te ruego que me des una oportunidad... por favor te necesito, contigo a mi lado nada me faltara, no duermo sin ti, hermione eres mi todo... y si me dejas te lo demostrare pero para eso necesito saber la verdad... ¿tú me amas?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

Yo... si te amo- finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Fred sonrió ampliamente, tomo a hermione de la cintura y la beso como nunca nadie lo había hecho... con demasiado amor, hermione enredo sus dedos en la cabellera pelirroja de Fred, y este por su parte se adentro en su cavidad bucal deleitándose con el sabor a vainilla que ella tenía, sus lenguas se rozaban desesperadamente, como si fueran fundamental uno para el otro...

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, para después sonreírse abiertamente

Te amo hermione- le dijo Fred

Yo también te amo Fred- le con esto mientras se fundían en un amoroso abrazo

Te molestaría si duermo aquí, tu sabes es tarde... – le dijo el pelirrojo

Son las 6 de la tarde- dijo mirando su reloj de mano

Hagamos como que son las 11 de la noche...- le dijo para después besarla dulcemente

De acuerdo, pero no tienes pijama- le dijo hermione

Oh vamos solo traigo unos pesqueros y una camisa, yo duermo en bóxer- le dijo sonriendo

Está bien- le dijo sonrojada

Fred sonrió y la volvió a besar para después abrazarla...

¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿O ya comiste?- le pregunto aun sin deshacer el abrazo

No he comido, que tienes hecho?-le pregunto

Tengo estofado, pero te puedo hacer algo mas- le contesto mirándolo fijamente

Estofado estaría bien- le dijo sonriendo

Está bien, en un momento vuelvo... fred suéltame – le dijo al ver que el pelirrojo no la soltaba-

Bueno- le dijo sonriendo

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina y preparo un poco de estofado y zumo de calabaza, preparo la mesa y le sirvió todo a Fred, el cual comenzó a comer gustoso no sin ates decirle lo rico que cocinaba y lo mucho que la amaba entre otras cosas

Estuvo delicioso- le dijo Fred

Gracias me alegro que te gustara- le dijo hermione

¿Lavaras eso tu misma?- le pregunto burlón

Así es- porque? –le pregunto Fred

Mejor así- saco su varita y las envió a lavar

Serás flojo- le dijo sonriendo

Algo así- le contesto risueño

Tu apartamento está muy.. Ordenado- le dijo viendo todo minuciosamente

Si lo está..- le contesto

¿Y esa manta?- le pregunto viendo una manta tirada en el pasillo

Es que tengo un acompañante en casa- le dijo sonriendo

¿Quien?- le pregunto celoso

Tranquilo solo es clink, ¡clink!- le grito y al momento un bonito minino se acerco a hermione

A un gato- le dijo

Si esta hermoso no?- le pregunto

Algo- le dijo Fred- creo que no le caigo bien

¿Porque no?- pero cayó al ver que el minino lo veía amenazante- clink el no hace nada-

Jajaja yo creo que no me querrá

Quien sabe- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí les dejo este capi jeje los amoo 3


	14. Finalmente juntos

Aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero y les guste los amo 3

Tienes algunas películas, se me antoja ver una- le dijo Fred mientras la abrazaba

Mmm pues tengo varias ¿de que genero te gustaría?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba al estante de películas en la sala

Pues comedia- le dijo

Bien tengo "mama mía" y "son como niños"¿Cuál prefieres?- le pregunto la castaña

Mama mía- le dijo sonriendo

Esta bien, ven siéntate conmigo- le dijo haciéndole un espacio en el sofá

Voy- Fred sonrío y se sentó alado de Hermione atrayéndola hacia el

¿Quieres algún bocadillo?- le pregunto la ojimiel

Palomitas y que tal helado- le pregunto

Esta bien, como se que te quejaras lo Hare con la varita- y dicho esto con un movimiento aparecieron en la mesita defrente de ellos

Ya me conoces preciosa- le dijo Fred abrazándola aun mas

Si ya te conozco- le contesto sonriendo y en unos segundos mas empezó la película

Miau- se escucho proveniente del piso, ambos voltearon a ver al suelo y era clink como pidiendo permiso con la mirada para subirse...

Oh ven acá hermoso- le dijo Hermione mientras daba suaves golpes en sus piernas indicándole que subiera., y en un ágil salto clink subió y se acomodo en el regazo de Hermione no sin antes dirigirle una mirada amenazante a Fred...

Sigo diciendo que no le agrado- dijo Fred

Ya le agradaras...- le dijo sonriéndole para después enfrascarse junto con Fred en la película, ambos la veían comían helado y palomitas y debes en cuando se perdían unas partes por besarse…

2 horas después….

Fue la película mas divertida que he visto- dijo Fred

Lose esta muy cómica- le contesto- mira clink se durmió- dijo señalando al minino totalmente dormido en sus piernas

Se ve mejor así.- le dijo Fred

Serás- le dijo Hermione sonriendo

¿Lo despertaras?- le pregunto

Conociéndolo en 15 segundos despertara- dijo mirando su reloj- 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1..- y efectivamente el minino se levanto dando un pequeño bostezo…

Vaya- le dijo Fred

Clink ve al cuarto ¿si bebe?- le dijo

Clink solo se estiro y se dirigió a la habitación...

¿Que horas son?- pregunto dando un bostezo

Las 8:30 pm – le contesto Hermione

Mmm no es tan tarde- le dijo el ojizaul

Si lo es, mejor dormir ¿no crees? Mañana tengo trabajo y tu también – le dijo la castaña

No quiero, que te parece ¿si te llevo a cenar?- le pregunto sonriendo

No quiero molestar- le dijo apenada- además ya me llevaste una vez

¿Y luego? Somos novios así que iremos- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella un poco mas

No estoy vestida apropiadamente- le dijo viéndose a si misma

Mmm...- Fred saco su varita susurro un hechizo y ambos en un momento quedaron vestidos muy bien, entre formal e informal, la combinación perfecta...

Fred vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de botones claro con los primeros desabrochados y unos tenis dándole un aspecto juvenil y sexy a la vez...

y Hermione un bonito vestido azul de tirantes flojo de abajo y su pelo suelto dejando sus rizos definidos al aire con un bonito pendiente brilloso que hacia juego con sus tacones blancos y por supuesto lo necesariamente maquillada

¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo

Serás terco- le dijo sonriendo y tomando su brazo

Pero TU terco- dijo para después besarla

Habían cenado, platicado e incluso comieron un rico helado tanto así disfrutaron que se dirigían a casa a las 10:00 pm muy tarde a decir verdad

Iban en el flamante mustang rojo directo al apartamento de Hermione mientras platicaban de algunas cosas en la cual surgió un pequeño problema

¡COMO QUE ESE IDIOTA TRABAJA CONTIGO!- le grito Fred mientras conducía

Ya te dije y te lo repetiré Theodore Nott, trabaja como auror aun así lo veo en la cafetería nada mas- le dijo intentando no perder la cordura

Si me llego a enterar que te toca le lanzo un _crucio_- le dijo Fred

No me toca, ni siquiera hablamos compréndelo- le dijo Hermione mirando hacia la calle

Fred solo rio y la acerco hacia el con la mano disponible que tenia

Ven princesa- le dijo mientras le besaba el cachete- lo siento a veces soy muy posesivo pero es porque te amo- le dijo

Me imagino- le dijo devolviéndole el beso

en unos momentos llegaron y se cambiaron con sus respectivas pijamas algo provocadoras en ambos casos, Fred en boxers y Hermione un camisón verde

Ambos estaban en la cama Hermione sentada y Fred parado, iba a hablar cuando vio que el minino se acerco y se acostó a lado de Hermione, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo

Oye amigo, te la comparto en el sofá pero en la cama tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo- dijo sonriendo y causando la risa de Hermione...

Continuara… y como ven sigue la pelea entre el minino y Fred jaja ¡hagan sus apuestas!

Dejen un RR votando a quien le van… jeje je

Saludos y los amo 3


	15. No lo creo

Aquí les dejo otro capi los amo 3

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana causando que se dejaran ver un par de ojos azules, esa no era su habitación, era un poco más pequeña color rosa pálido con un librero enorme en la pared seguido de un reloj analógico de igual color, después un escritorio perfectamente acomodado y lo que más le impacto fue ese olor a vainilla tan reconocido para el... Al voltear vio a una castaña plácidamente dormida... Le acomodo un rizo rebelde tras su oreja, causando el despertar de esta...

Buenos días- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Hola dormilona- le dijo para después besarla

Oye nos levantamos casi igual- le dijo riendo

CASI- le replico dándole otro beso, pero este más apasionado

Serás, oh mira clink durmió alado tuyo- le dijo sonriendo

¿Enserio?- y vio que era cierto clink dormía alado de él ¿en cuanto se levanta?

Cuando yo me voy de la cama- le dijo muy segura

No te creo- le dijo sonriendo

No me creas, ya verás- dicho esto la ojimel se levanto y al momento el minino abrió sus pequeños ojos dando un bostezo, el minino se estiro y busco con la mirada a la castaña no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Fred...

Clink, vena aquí- le dijo mientras se agachaba para recibir al gato que gustoso se fue con ella

Eso es injusto lo recibes mejor que a mí- le dijo haciendo un puchero

A él no lo beso en los labios- le dijo riéndose

Da igual- le dijo el ojizaul

Ah me iré a bañar, clink quédate con Fred- dijo mientras lo bajaba y se metía al baño

Esto era una situación crítica... Fred vs. Clink

EN ESTA ESQUINA CON 55 KILOS (MUCHO COMO PARA ESTAR TAN FLACO PERO BUENO) FRED WEASLEY

EN LA OTRA ESQUINA CON 2 KILOS (CUANDO MUCHO) CLINK

EMPIEZEN YA—

Eso si era critico ¿quien ganara? Si las miradas mataran clink iría ganando por mucho, ambos en cada esquina, mirándose fijamente, colmillos afuera, varitas afuera… genial esto iba mal... Clink dio un paso al frente imitado por Fred

Ella es mía... – le dijo Fred

Miau miau- maulló el minino

Aguamen...- pero cayó al ver que hermione salir del baño y los mira con mala cara

Jeje hola amor- dijo escondiendo su varita

¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto viéndolos a ambos

El empezó con el contacto visual- dijo el ojizaul

Metete a bañar y tu clink ve a tu camita ahorita te doy de desayunar- le dijo hermione

Pero...- dijo Fred

¿Qué?- pregunto viéndolo

Que te amo- dijo para besarla y meterse en el baño- por toda respuesta hermione sonrió

Escogió un traje ejecutivo negro, con tacones de igual color y su pelo en media cola, se maquillo lo necesario y se coloco un pasador brillante atrás, al momento salió Fred con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, sus zapatos y en su mano la túnica morada de su uniforme como jefe

¿Lista?- yo te llevo- le dijo el pelirrojo

Si, está bien, ¿quieres desayunar?- le pregunto hermione

Mmm está bien – le contesto Fred mientras se arreglaba el pelo

¿Hot cakes te pareces?- le pregunto

¿Hay tiempo?- le pregunto extrañado

Falta una hora- dijo mirando su reloj de mano

Entonces no importa que haga esto- dijo acercándose para besarla apasionadamente

No importa- le contesto sonrojada luego de separarse- ahorita esta- le dijo para después irse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

30 hora después salieron del departamento hacia un mustang rojo.

Adelante preciosa- le dijo abriéndole la puerta galantemente

Gracias joven- le contesto sonriendo

Fred subió y ambos partieron al ministerio de magia

Me entere de que aceptaron tus leyes- le dijo el ojizaul mientras la acercaba a el

Si ya las aceptaron- le contesto dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Me alegro- le contesto sonriendo

Gracias- le contesto

¿Porque tu no me dices de una manera cariñosa?- le pregunto

Porque tu nombre me parece muy hermoso como para cambiártelo- le contesto

Buena respuesta.. Llegamos- le dijo sonriendo

Bien ya me voy, gracias por traerme amor- le dijo para acercarse a besarlo

Eso me agrada, vengo por ti a las 2:00 pm ¿sí?- le pregunto

Si, adiós te amo- le dijo para salir

Yo mas, adiós- dicho esto arranco el mustang

Hermione entro se dirigió a su piso para después saludar a Sara y entrar a su oficina

¿Srita. Granger?- pregunto Sara asomando la cabeza por la puerta

¿Si Sara?- le pregunto sin despegarse de su trabajo

Tiene una carta- dijo entregándosela

Gracias Sara- dijo y se dispuso a abrirla cuando Sara se fue.. Pero se quedo helada al ver de quien era..

No puedo creerlo...- susurro para si

Mi gente hermosa los amo…

Ahora un mini quiz...

¿De quién sería la carta que dejo impactada a hermione?

Su mama

Su ex novio

Su tía

Dejen sus RR! Los amooooooooooooo 3


	16. tenemos que hablar

Les dejo otro los amo creo que ya lo saben pero aun así se los recordare siempre Les dejo otro los amo creo que ya lo saben pero aun así se los recordare siempre Les dejo otro los amo creo que ya lo saben pero aun así se los recordare siempre 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las horas y ella no se concentraba, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Otra vez él?.. Pero la voz de una persona conocida la saco de sus ensoñaciones

Hermione hola- le dijo ginny

Ginny hola – le contesto abrazándola

Me entere de tu relación- le dijo en tono pícaro

¿Quién te dijo?- le pregunto sonrojada

Los vi en el restaurante ayer- le contesto sonriendo

Oh- contesto

Me alegro, ya era hora- le dijo sonriendo ¿no es así?- le pregunto ¿hermione? ¿Hermione?- dijo haciéndole señas ya que esta no ponía atención

¿Qué? No te escuche- le dijo

Que pasa hermione? Estas como si hubieras visto un fantasma- le dijo la pelirroja

Ginny, algo no está bien, estoy arruinada- le dijo bajando la mirada

Que paso- le pregunto

Me llego una carta de..-dijo hermione

¿Quién?- le dijo ginny

Viktor... krum- finalizo

¡¿Qué?- TU EX ANTESDE FRED! Grito a todo pulmón

Si ginny no es necesario que todo el mundo lo sepa..-le dijo la castaña

¿Qué harás?- le pregunto

¿Harás de qué?- se escucho proveniente de la puerta

Ehhh- dijo hermione

Hola Fred- le dijo abrazándolo

¿Las interrumpo?- pregunto mirando a hermione

Para nada ya me voy bye- dijo antes de salir

¿De qué hablaban?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

De nada- le dijo sonriendo

¿Segura?- le pregunto expectante

Si- le contesto

Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto Fred

Si claro- rápidamente guardo la carta, cogió su bolso y tomo la mano de Fred para irse...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué te pasa?, has ido así todo el camino- le dijo Fred

No es nada- le dijo hermione

Bueno, a llegamos- le dijo Fred

¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto viendo la entrada de al parecer un jardín enorme

Una sorpresa- le dijo para después tomarla de la mano y entrar, caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a un frondoso árbol, Fred la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, sin necesidad de hablar, solo eso lo decía todo

Te amo, como a nadie lo he hecho hermione-le dijo Fred

Yo también te amo Fred, con todo mi ser- le dijo la castaña

Pasaron un rato mas platicando hasta que llego la hora de irse, y como era de esperarse Fred llevo a hermione a su departamento... Iban tranquilos pero cuando llegaron

Fred... Tenemos que hablar- dijo cerrando la puerta tras si

….

Mi gente, los amo... Ahora si echen a volar su imaginación y piensen que pasara

Los amo

Mariana granger malfoy


	17. no pofavor

Aquí este capítulo…. Los amo

Besos

…..

¿Qué paso?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá

La razón por la que he estado así, es porque… me llego una carta- finalizo la castaña mientras se sentaba alado de el

¿Una carta? ¿Decía algo malo?- le pregunto

No, bueno si es de… mejor lela tu- le dijo entregándosela

Fred la toma, la abrió y la comenzó a leer..

_Querida hermione:_

_Hola, hace mucho que no hablábamos gracias a dios conseguí tu dirección y te puedo mandar lechuzas o llamarte, supongo que ya no estás con el idiota de weasley ¿o sí?, en fin me entere de lo de tus leyes, felicidades y si gustas nos podemos ver para festejarlo, y tal vez podríamos retomar lo nuestro… estudie mucho el español para hablarte y no escribir tonterías, espero que funcione… luego nos vemos_

_Besos_

_Viktor Krum _

¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota?- dijo apretando los dientes

Tranquilo por favor, yo le dejare claro que no lo quiero, tu sabes que te amo a ti- le dijo abrazándolo un poco

No te quiero perder, no otra vez- dijo abrazándola y pegándola más a el

Ni yo- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Eso sí, el no se te acercara- le dijo viéndola fijamente

No creo que lo haga- le dijo para después besarlo

Espero, o le irá mal- le dijo sonriendo

Jajá, oye ¿no hueles algo?- le dijo separándose un poco de el

Huele, a… pipi- finalizo haciendo una mueca de asco

¡Clink!, que grosero!-le dijo al ver que el pantalón de Fred estaba totalmente empapado de pipi

Qué asco, ahora le irá mal- dijo parándose

De eso nada- le dijo ella imitándolo- clink ve al cuarto y ven Fred lavare tu pantalón… el minino obedeció al igual que Fred

Minutos después Fred estaba en bóxers mientras su pantalón se lavaba y hermione terminaba unos documentos importantes...

De pronto el teléfono sonó y hermione se dirigió a contestar

¿Bueno?- dijo hermione pero soltó el teléfono al reconocer la voz… así acaparando la atención de Fred

¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí? – se oía desde el piso y red al instante conoció la voz, y corrió a contestar

¿Qué jodidos quieres?- dijo Fred la borde del enojo.

¿Weasley? ¿Acaso acosas a mi novia?- le dijo krum

Tu novia mis bolas, ella es mía – le dijo el ojizaul

¿Quieres pelea? La tendrás… estoy en un callejón ven y lo arreglamos como hombres – le dijo malévolamente

Ahí nos vemos- en un movimiento Fred colgó y se puso sus pantalones con magia

Que te dijo- le pregunto hermione saliendo de su shock

Ahora vuelvo- dijo abriendo la puerta

Fred, NO PORFAVOR- pero Fred se había ido, hermione de inmediato cogió su teléfono marco a ginny y le dijo que la acompañara, en el camino le explicaría

Lista, corre- le dijo desde la puerta una pelirroja... ambas partieron en busca de Fred..

…

Continuara… mi gente hermosa se cuidan y les dejare otro capi.

Los amo

3


	18. No te dejare

¡Chicos! Aquí les va este capi los amo 3

…

¿Pero que paso?- le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se rastreaban a Fred y conducía…

Hermione le conto lo sucedido y comenzó a llorar…

Hermione… no llores por favor- le pido ginny

Todo es mi culpa- le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

No lo es, calma mira ahí es- dijo frenando y señalando un callejón

Vamos- dijo y ambas salieron para encontrarse con una imagen aterrorizante, Fred sangrando con algunas heridas en el rostro, viktor sangrando de su brazo, ambos lastimados y lanzando hechizos era una batalla a muerte…

Chicos paren!- gritaba la pelirroja para ser ignorada diez veces seguidas

_Inmovilus_- grito hermione causando que ambos se inmovilizaran- murmuro otro hechizo y ambos cayeron al suelo

Fred!- grito mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo

Me deberías ayudar a mi hermione, soy tu novio- dijo levantándose con dificultad

Novia tus bolas idiota- dijo Fred levantándose

¿Qué pasa aquí?- se escucho a sus espaldas era Harry, ron, George y angelina

¡Merlín! Viktor krum ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo angelina

Nada que te importe- le dijo el búlgaro

Bájale idiota- le dijo George

Estas bien ginny- le pregunto Harry abrazándola

Si estoy bien amor- le dijo la pelirroja

Mira krum lárgate o te mandare al infierno-le dijo ron

A pelear marica-le dijo parándose

¡YA BASTA! DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito la castaña a más no poder

Hermione, amo tranquila- le dijo Fred abrazándola

Mira krum, terminamos hace mucho, ahora estoy con Fred y te pido que nos dejes en paz, has tu vida lejos de la mía- le dijo hermione viéndolo fijamente

Tu no entiendes te espere mucho y no me iré sin ti- le dijo el búlgaro

No te la llevaras idiota que te quede claro- le dijo Fred

Eso lo veremos- le dijo krum

No soy un objeto, y lo siento viktor yo estoy con Fred- le dijo la castaña

Viktor solo miraba a todos con mala cara, en especial a Fred, pero el ganaría de eso estaba segura, rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque…

Hermione ya sabía lo que iba a hacer viktor pero reacciono más rápido…

_¡Crucio!-_ grito viktor

¡FRED NO!-grito mientras se ponía enfrente de el pelirrojo recibiendo el hechizo en su espalda

Hermione!-gritaron todos pero para la castaña todo se volvió negro…

…

Chicos los amo demasiado y aquí les dejo este capi algo corto pero hay más;) ténganme paciencia

Los amo 3


	19. Estas bien

Aquí este capi… los amo 3

…

El hospital de San mungo era un caos, enfermeras gritando, doctores por aquí y por allá un desastre total

Fred sostenía a hermione inconsciente en sus brazos, no le pesaba hermione siempre había sido delgada pero esta vez verla así era horrible… nadie los atendía hasta que su hermosa hermana atrajo la atención de las enfermeras

¡ENFERMERAS! ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA! ¡AHORA!-gritaba la pelirroja a todo pulmón, así acaparando la atención de mucha gente incluyendo algunos pacientes, al momento varias enfermeras llegaron con una camilla y colocaron a hermione en ella, una le tomaba la temperatura, mientras otra le tomaba el pulso, y otra corría a llamar a un doctor y la transferían a una sala

Fred se disponía a ir con ella, cuando una mano lo detuvo... al voltear vio a su péqueña hermana mirándolo

No es correcto Fred… dejemos que la atiendan, ven siéntate- le dijo señalando la sala de espera…

…

Los minutos eran eternos toda la familia weasley(a excepción de los Sres. Weasley) angelina y Harry se encontraban en la sala de espera… cada quien en su propio mundo, angelina lloraba por su amiga en el hombro de George, al igual que ginny en el de Harry… mientras Fred estaba con su rostro en sus manos pensando…

Hermione, su hermione en San mungo… grave, gravísima… por su culpa, si lo era, o no… solo Merlín sabía como estaban los pensamientos de Fred

Las horas pasaron y la misma escena se repetía una y otra vez… y Fred no sabía que iba a pasar, ¿ y si su hermione moría?... el moriría también… necesitaba verla, sentirla, abrazarla… todo y esta vez Merlín lo escucho…de la puerta entro una enfermera de unos 35 años de edad con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro algo arrugado a decir verdad…

¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar de hermione granger?- pregunto

Todos- contesto Harry

Bueno, ella está bien…- al decir esto todos, en especial Fred suspiraron aliviados- el hechizo la hiso desmayar pero solo unas cuantas heridas superficiales tiene, está en observación y la podrán dar de alta mañana… solo hubo una cosa- al decir eso todos se callaron- ella estuvo a punto de perder la vida ese hechizo realmente la lastimo por dentro, sin embargo logramos salvara- finalizo con una sonrisa- si gustan pueden pasar a visitarla de dos en dos- les dijo para después salir rápidamente

Nosotros primero- se adelanto la pelirroja jalando a Harry de su camisa y saliendo de ahí

Y así pasaron unos 15 minutos después de que ellos salieron y angelina y George entraron

Te toca hermano- le dijo su gemelo recargado en la puerta… Fred sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba hermione

Con valor giro la perilla y ahí estaba ella… con su bonito rostro algo pálido pero con ese aura de sabiduría que la caracteriza, sus bonitos ojos miel mirando hacia otro lado en la habitación y ambas manos sobre su abdomen… reposando tranquilamente

Entro mientras cerraba la puerta procurando no hacer ruido, se sentó en un lado disponible de la cama y le tomo su mano delicadamente, atrayendo la atención de esta…

Fred- le dijo sonriendo débilmente

Mi amor- le dijo abrazándola un poco sin hacerle daño y recibiendo un pequeño beso en los labios por parte de ella... dios como le hacía falta su compañía aun así de estar hospitalizada seguía con ese calor en su cuerpo que el necesitaba…

Perdóname f…- pero fue callado por los labios de la castaña

No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa de nada… yo lo hice porque no quería que te hiciera daño a ti… Fred yo te amo si te perdiera yo no sé que hubiera hecho- le finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa en su débil rostro

Fred por toda respuesta la beso nuevamente y la abrazo

Ese degenerado me las pagara- dijo el pelirrojo

No Fred, déjalo así… el ministerio ya esta investigando ese caso por el uso de una maldición imperdonable, tranquilo- le dijo tomando su mano

Hoy me quedo a dormir aquí- le dijo Fred

No es lo mejor… tienes que trabajar y…-pero el pelirrojo la corto esta vez

Pero nada, hablare con el médico y lo convenceré- le dijo antes de besarla y salir de la habitación dejándola con una sonrisa…

-…-…..-…-…..

Minutos después un pelirrojo llego a la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante

Me dijo que si- le dijo sentándose alado de ella

Me alegro- le dijo la castaña recostándose en su pecho.

Esa noche Fred se quedo a dormir con ella, así cuidándola de todo lo que se le acercara… solo con un sentimiento… amor…

-…-….-….

Al día siguiente Fred se fue a su departamento a cambiarse y ducharse para después ir por hemione a san mungo, hoy la daban de alta…

Llego a san mungo, y como se lo indicaron espero en la sala correspondiente mientras le daban un último chequeo a hermione

Espero al menos unos 15 minutos cuando vio entrar a una castaña de ojos miel con un bonito vestido verde sencillo y unas sandalias de igual color y sus bonitos rizos sueltos sobre su espalda…

Estoy lista- le dijo sonriendo y tomando su pequeño bolso blanco

Fred solo sonrió y se levanto a abrazarla como queriéndole transmitir su alma…

Vámonos princesa- le dijo tomándole la mano para irse..

-…-….-….-…..

Sus hermosos ojos azules observaban disimuladamente a su acompañante… sus rizos volando por el aire y sus ojos miel viendo en dirección contraria a él cómo entretenida viendo el paisaje

Mientras el pelirrojo arrastraba su mano por el asiento hacia ella…

…..-…..-…-…-….

Venia abstraída viendo el paisaje, cuando sintió una mano acariciar su muslo desnudo por el vestido, lo que la hiso sobresaltarse de sobremanera y al voltear vio a un pelirrojo sonriéndole sin dejar su pierna en paz

Fred… que hace…- pero fue callada por el beso del pelirrojo, claro al cual ella le correspondió

Con un movimiento Fred se metió a un callejón mientras el auto se conducía solo… de pronto el frenon les indico que estaban estacionados y alejados y muy alejados ya que todo era oscuridad…

De pronto hermione se sobre salto al sentir como Fred la colocaba a horcadas de él, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

F-fred- dijo hermione pero cayó al sentir la mano del pelirrojo en su trasero…

Mientras tanto ella le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa poco a poco y dándole pequeños besos en el abdomen, a lo que el pelirrojo solo la beso apasionadamente

Hermione… vayamos a tu departamento – le dijo al sentir que algo se ponía duro en su entrepierna

s-si- le contesto la castaña

Y por primera vez hermione no se quejo de que Fred usara magia para transportarlos…

…..

¡PROXIMO CAPITULO LEMMON! Gracias por opinar Rosa Phelps Weasley…

Los amooo

Y saludo especial a srta de malfoy

Las quiero mucho 3


	20. Unidos

Chicos aquí les va este capítulo y con lemmon! Los amo

…-….-….-….-.-.-…..-…..

Se aparecieron en el departamento de hermione con magia algo despeinados a decir verdad

Fred tomo a hermione de la cintura y la cargo obligándola a enredar sus piernas alrededor de el, entre beso y beso como pudieron se dirigieron a la habitación de la castaña… Fred con es pie cerró la puerta y le puso seguro sin dejar de besar a hermione

Coloco a hermione en su cama y comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en el mismo

Mientras tanto hermione le desabotonaba la camisa lentamente dando pequeñas caricias en su abdomen

Fred metió su mano en el pequeño vestido de hermione dándole suaves caricias en sus piernas haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido, empujo levemente a hermione haciéndola recostarse en la cama y se coloco encima de ella con cuidado de no poner todo su peso y la comenzó a besar..

Mientras tanto ella acariciaba la roja cabellera del chico y terminaba de deshacerse de la camisa de este

Fred se levanto y la coloco a horcadas en el comenzando a deshacerse de ese molesto vestido que comenzaba hartarlo, comenzó a deslizarlo hacia arriba lentamente proporcionado una suave caricia por su cuerpo y la castaña al momento lo comprendió levantando sus brazos para facilitar la tarea…

El bonito vestido verde quedo tirado en algún lugar en la alfombra de la habitación, dejando a hermione solamente con un sexy conjunto de lencería negra… mientras tanto Fred comenzó a besar los hombros de hermione seductoramente…

Eso era una batalla, la habitación estaba llena de una pasión tan grande que nadie podía descifrar, y de pronto hermione sintió una pequeña explosión en su abdomen, y vaya que se sentía muy bien…

Fred se deshizo de sus molestos pantalones quedando solo en bóxers, para después dirigirse a devorar la boca de la castaña con una pasión incontrolable

Hermione se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Fred devorar los de ella ferozmente pero no opuso resistencia ya que ella contestaba con la misma intensidad, era una batalla entre sus lenguas, se tocaban como si se conocieran desde hace años, como queriendo fundirse en uno solo…

Todo era realmente una batalla, el sabor de menta y vainilla se combino en sus cavidades bucales causando una mezcla tan deliciosa en ambas bocas

Fred tomo a hermione de la cintura y la volteo en la cama dejándola boca abajo…

Hermione se sorprendió y estaba dispuesta a hablar pero esa disposición se fue al caño cuando sintió los labios de Fred en el inicio de su espalda, subiendo lentamente…

Fred lego a su objetivo y deslizo su mano suavemente por la espalda dela ojimiel hasta llegar a su sujetador, y lo tomo lentamente para después desabrocharlo

Hermione se sobresalto al sentir el broche de su brassiere suelto y una traviesa mano arrancarlo y tirarlo por algún lado en la habitación

Cuando obtuvo su objetivo dio un pequeño beso en su espalda y la volteo para quedar frente a frente…

Pelirrojo vs castaña

Azul vs miel

Travesura vs responsabilidad

Y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se besaron apasionadamente devorándose uno al otro..

Fred mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la castaña causando un pequeño gemido por parte de la ojimiel

Pero de pronto ese beso termino… si termino lo cual sorprendió a hermione que al instante solto un gran gemido al sentir como Fred succionaba uno de sus pezones con su boca y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro

Ahh Fred- gimió hermione arqueando su espalda un poco

Se quito ese molesto bóxer y lo tiro por algún lado en la habitación de hermione…

De pronto Fred recorrió desde sus senos hasta su abdomen dando pequeños besos en el camino, hasta llegar a la zona más intima de la castaña y con sus dientes retiro la ultima prenda que portaba dando un pequeño mordisco en su pierna… deslizándola por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos y deshaciéndose de la pequeña braguita negra tirándola al suelo…

Ahora ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, frente a frente… cuerpo a cuerpo

Eres hermosa mi amor- le dijo Fred mirándola de arriba abajo a la castaña sonrojada

Yo no te obligare a nada hermione- le dijo Fred acariciando su mejilla

Estoy lista-le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios

Fred por toda respuesta se abalanzo sobre ella, besándola fugazmente, y después de rodar 2 veces en la cama, Fred entro en ella sin un poco de sutileza

¡AHH!- grito la castaña mientras un pequeño dolor se generaba en su entrepierna

Mientras tanto Fred hacia esfuerzos inhumanos por quedarse quieto y esperar a que el cuerpo de la castaña se acostumbrara a la invasión

Hermione sentía dolor, un dolor grande… pero ¿placentero?

Tranquila, te acostumbraras- le susurro el pelirrojo al oído suavemente

Ya… no me duele tanto Fred- le dijo hermione

Fred sonrió y la comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella… a lo que hermione le agradeció, minutos después esas embestiadas subieron de nivel ahora si esfumando todo el rastro de dolor que hermione sentía, reemplazándolo por un placer tan grande que ninguno de ellos sintió antes…

Esa noche no solo hicieron el amor, sino que se exploraron uno al otro, hasta lograr gemir sus nombres…

Ambos llegaron a los éxtasis juntos… así fundiéndose en uno solo

Te amo hermione- le susurro mientras la abrazaba por detrás

Y yo a ti Fred- le contesto la castaña

Descansa- dijo para después cubrir sus desnudos cuerpos con la sabana y ambos caer dormidos plácidamente después de una noche de amor…

…..-….-…-…-…..-

Chicos espero que les haya gustado, de verdad en lo personal siento que me quedo bien…

Dejen RR los amo

Mariana granger malfoy


	21. Gran noche

Aquí este capi

Un agradecimiento a _**Rosa Phelps Weasley**_… tus RR me animan 3

¡Besos! Y los amooo 3

….-…..-….-….-

Abrió sus hermosos ojos miel gracias a los molestos rayos de sol que se infiltraban en su habitación…comenzó a recordar la noche anterior, una gran noche a decir verdad, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida… se acomodo entre las sabanas y pudo ver que Fred no estaba… rápidamente volteo al baño y supuso que ahí estaba, ya que la luz estaba encendida

Se levanto y se puso su bata rosa de baño y se dirigió al baño… dio unos suaves toques a la puerta y como no obtuvo respuesta dio media vuelta para regresar, cuando una fuerza invisible la jalo hasta el baño y le tapo la boca con una mano…

Hermione al momento supo quien era… y dio un pequeño mordisco en su mano para soltarse

Auch- dijo el pelirrojo viéndose su mano

¡Fred me sacaste un susto!- le dijo hermione

La tentación era grande- le dijo abrazándola por detrás

Mmm- dijo la castaña

Te amo- le dijo para después besarla apasionadamente en los labios

Yo también y por cierto ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?- le pregunto separándose de el, y viéndolo fijamente

¿Tienes idea lo difícil que es orinar con una erección?- le pregunto sonriendo

Pues no lo sé- le dijo hermione

Y no me estas ayudando mucho que digamos- le dijo viéndola pícaramente

¿Enserio?- oh perdóname- le dijo pícaramente

Permíteme mejorar las cosas- le dijo mientras deshacía el nudo de la bata maliciosamente y pegaba a hermione en la puerta del baño y la besaba apasionadamente… para que segundos después la bata rosa quedara en el olvido

Fred tomo a hermione de la cintura y la cargo obligándola a enredar sus piernas alrededor de el, y desde esa posición la penetro haciéndola gemir exasperadamente

Fred... ahh-… tenemos trabajo- le dijo en un susurro

A la mierda el trabajo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación con ella en brazos…

…..-….-…-…-…-…-….

Eran las 11:30 y hermione se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo mientras Fred hacia una llamada importante…

Listo termine- le dijo mientras se dirigía con ella

Está bien- dijo sin despegar su vista de la estufa

¿Qué huele tan rico?- le pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla

Es huevo con jamón y frijoles- le dijo sonriéndole

Huele muy bien, yo no sé hacer eso- le dijo el pelirrojo

Algún día te enseñare- le contesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Perfecto…- le contesto abrazándola

-….-…-….-…

Oye amor, ¿Por qué no ha ido Fred a su departamento?- le pregunto angelina a George

De seguro esta con hermione, ya sabes cómo es de pervertido- le contesto abrazándola

¿Y tu muy santo?- le pregunto sarcástica

Nunca dije que fuera santo, solo soy más calmado- pero cayó al ver la mirada burlona de angelina- bueno si lo soy pero así me amas- le dijo para después besarla

Así es…-le dijo dándole otro beso

-…..-…-….-…

¿Por cierto y clink?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

Esta con el veterinario en chequeo- le contesto mientras lavaba un plato

Mmmm con razón hoy no me sentía observado- le dijo en broma

Jajaja me imagino-le contesto la castaña

¿Quieres salir hoy?- le pregunto-

S, quiero ir a la biblioteca- le contesto la castaña

Está bien ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

Claro- le contesto tomándole la mano

….-….-…-…

Estaban en la biblioteca mientras la castaña buscaba algunos libros importantes, el pelirrojo pensaba en algo importante… matrimonio, si así es matrimonio estaba pensando proponérselo pero ¿y si decía que no? ¿Y si huía?.. Preguntas como esas vagaban en la mente del joven

Fred, ¿me acompañas por unos libros?- le pregunto viéndolo con esos ojos miel que tanto le encantaban

Si vamos- le contesto siguiéndola

Llegando al lugar hermione se estrió para alcanzar unos libros y Fred pudo notar como unos chavos en una mesa cerca de ahí la veían lujuriosamente y le gritaban piropos a todo lo que da, lo que hiso rabiar al pelirrojo y para demostrar que estaba con él la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente causando confusión en la castaña y obteniendo miradas de odio de los chavos…

¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto

Nada, bueno mi amor jajaja ¿te invito un helado?- le pregunto

Emm está bien- le contesto extrañada

-…-…..-…-

Chicos aquí este capítulo, al rato subiré otro

¡Los amo!

:*


	22. Rosa magica

Aquí otro capitulo ahora me adelantare mas tiempo ya que este fic será mas largo con mucho antes del epilogo… lean y se darán cuenta

¡Los amo!

…-…-…-…..-

Pasaron 4 meses y Fred y Hermione seguían con su relación que ya era formal, pero Fred estaba decidido a proponerle matrimonio, lo antes posible…

Esa mañana salió de su departamento ya que George y Angelina se habían casado hace un mes, así que ahora el apartamento era de el solo, gracias a merlín las ventas en la tienda subieron mucho y los hacia ganar mucho mejor que antes… se dirigió a Sortilegios Weasley ya que había quedado de hablar con Angelina y George

Llego a la tienda y ahí estaba su gemelo y angelina platicando animadamente….

Hola chicos- les saludo Fred

Hermano-le dio para después abrazarlo

Hola Fred-le saludo Angelina sonriendo y dándole un abrazo

¿Como te ha ido?- le pregunto George

Excelente, pero…- dijo Fred

¿Aun no le pides matrimonio?- le pregunto Angelina

Como lo sabes- le pregunto

George estaba así- le finalizo sonriendo

Pues no he podido- le dijo Fred- no tengo sortija ni nada por el estilo

Te ayudaremos hermano, después de todo eres mi gemelo- le dijo Fred

Yo tengo la lista de los gustos de Hermione mas a detalle-le dijo Angelina

Bien- así pasaron las horas y su plan había quedado, incluso contactaron a ginny para pedir su ayuda, la cual acepto encantada, claro todo a espaldas de Hermione eso era una gran sorpresa

…..-…..-….-…-

Estaba en su oficina tomando un café… trabajo ya no tenia como siempre ella era responsable y lo terminaba antes de tiempo… de pronto el sonido d la puerta la hiso reaccionar

Adelante- dijo acomodándose un poco el pelo

Hola Hermione- le dijo una pelirroja

Ginny hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto

Pues quería ver si mañana podríamos ir de compras, tu sabes hace mucho que no salimos- le dijo sonriendo

Si claro- le dijo Hermione

Mañana paso a tu departamento a las 4 pm ¿vale?, me tengo que ir adiós- dijo dándole un abrazo para después desaparecer

Seguro- dijo Hermione

-….-…-

Cogió su bolso y salió de su oficina despidiéndose de sara, ya afuera trataba de visualizar un taxi para ir a casa cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla por detrás y un reconocido aroma la embriago

Hola-le susurro Fred

Hola- le contesto sonriendo

¿Buscabas taxi? porque yo te puedo llevar- dio para después besarla

No te quiero incomodar-le dijo aun sin soltar el abrazo

No lo haces, así que vamos- le dijo tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a su mustang

Sabes, me gustaría invitarte a cenar mañana, claro si se puede- le dijo sin despegar sus ojos del camino

Claro, de hecho tu hermana me pidió que fuera de compras con ella, pero es en la tarde asi que si puedo y aprovechare para comprarme algo para la ocasión-le contesto sonriendo

Bien, ve muy elegante iremos a "le amour"- le dijo Fred

¿Acaso estas loco? ¡Es carísimo ahí!- le reprocho

No importa iremos y punto final- le dijo Fred sonriendo

mmm...- atino a decir la castaña

Ambos se despidieron y Hermione se fue a su departamento, al entrar un minino se acerco a ella felizmente para después pasear entre su piernas…

Hola mi vida- le dijo para después cargarlo y dirigirse a la cocina

El doctor no te lastimo ¿verdad?- le pregunto viéndolo fijamente, el minino solo se abrazo a ella lo que causo al sonrisa de Hermione

Comió un poco y comenzó a adelantar sus trabajos ya que no tenia nada que hacer, solo ver a clin dormir placidamente en ella era aburrido a decir verdad…

De pronto sonó el timbre de su puerta

La castaña extrañada se dirigió hasta esta y la abrió para encontrarse con una bonita tarjeta azul y una bonita rosa alado de esta, Hermione la agarro y cerro la puerta… deshizo la nota y al momento reconoció la caligrafía

_Mi amor:_

_te mando esto para que sepas cuanto te amo, te lo digo de verdad y mañana pasare por ti a las 8:00 pm, esta salida es muy importante… mañana comprenderás_

_Te mando un beso enorme y te amo_

_PD: ¿ya te dije que te amo? Bueno si ya lo hice te lo recuerdo_

_Fred_

Hermione sonrío y olio la rosa para después dirigirse a la cocina a ponerla en un bonito florero y al momento la rosa comenzó a crecer y Hermione ensancho su sonrisa era una rosa mágica… muy hermosa la verdad

Miro su reloj de mano y eran las 9:00 pm ¡tan tarde! Wow el día se fue volando, así que decidida se fue a tomar un baño y dispuesta a descansar para mañana, aunque no trabajara quería descansar bien

Porque mañana seria un maravilloso día, y sin saber porque esa noche durmió con una sonrisa mas grande de lo normal…

-….-….-….-…..-….

Chicos perdón por tardarme mi PC muro pero lo repare y ya

Los amo intentare actualizar hoy otro capi

Pasen por mi one-shoot por favor: montaña si me dejan RR me animaran a seguir con este fic

Los amo 3


	23. quisieras

Aquí este capitulo chicos plis RR para mi one-shoot

Enserio me gustaría saber como me quedo

Los amo!

….-….-…..-

Esa mañana se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al baño claro seguida por su hermoso minino también algo adormilado

Tomo una ducha y se puso unos shorts blancos minis y una blusa negra de tirantes y sus sandalias de igual color, se agarro el pelo en una cola y fue a desayunar junto con clink

Toda esa mañana se la paso limpiando, ya que hace mucho que no lo limpiaba… barrio, aspiro, sacudió, ordeno, tiro, y reacomodo entre otras cosas, que no se inmuto en fijarse en su reloj de mano…

Gracias a dios no sudo y no se tuvo que volver a bañar y pudo continuar leyendo un libro de hechizos avanzados y no pudo ni leer un párrafo cuando su puerta sonó

Se levanto y al abrir un torbellino pelirrojo se abalanzo hacia ella

Hola Hermione- le dijo ginny sonriente

Ginny pudiste matarme-le reprocho

Lo siento ¿nos vamos?- le pregunto

Esta bien- dijo y cogió su bolso con su varita y se fue con la pelirroja…

-….-…..-…

3 horas… 3 HORAS ¡LLEVAVAN VIENDO VESTIDOS Y VESTIDOS! A la castaña le ardían sus pies y aun no se decidía por uno, se había probado cortos largos, azules y morados, verdes y plateados, con tirantes, sin escote ¡DE TODO! Y no encontraban nada que encajara perfectamente con el gusto de la castaña

Te puedes probar este y este- dijo agarrando vestidos y mas vestidos, pero ahí justo al final, había un vestido que ginny había ignorado por completo y había hechizado a la castaña

Quiero ese- dijo señalándolo y causando que ginny soltara todos los vestidos impresionada

-….-…-….-

Una pelirroja y una castaña salían de la tienda sonrientes y platicando

Me encanto- le dijo Hermione

Lo note- le contesto sonriendo

Enserio gracias por acompañarme, aunque lo hiciste sin pedirme una explicación, cosa rara ya que tu quieres saber todo- dijo la castaña como analizando

Emm… ¡mira perros calientes! ¡Vayamos por uno!- le dijo arrastrándola hasta el puesto

-….-…-

Esa tarde regreso a casa a tirarse al sofá y descansar un poco estaba muerta, y por supuesto el minino no tardo en ir con ella a dormir un poco como todos los días

Eran las 6:00 decidió dormir un poco para luego arreglarse para su cita con Fred

…-….-…..

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo caminaba sonriente por las calles camino a su departamento, con una pequeña caja en sus manos, listo para irse a arreglar desde ahorita….

-…-….-

Termino de retocarse el gloss y se miro al espejo se veía muy bien… elegante y sexy a la vez una combinación perfecta

De pronto el timbre sonó y Hermione se dirigió a abrir la puerta…

-…-…..-….

Toco la puerta y quedo impactado por la imagen que tenia enfrente; era Hermione, si era Hermione con un vestido largo negro de tirantes, con la espalda descubierta dejando ver su bonito bronceado, eso no era todo con un escote muy provocador y un corte recto en la pierna izquierda… su pelo suelto cayendo por su espalda y ligeramente maquillada…

No supo como reaccionar en esa situación…

-…-…-….

Y Hermione no estaba mejor que digamos, no supo como alguien podía lucir un simple smoking de una manera tan sexy y seductora, los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco su pecho, ese cabello rojizo despeinado dándole un aspecto juvenil pero formal a la vez…

-…-…..-

Te vez hermosa- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente, mientras la castaña le acariciaba su pecho desnudo haciéndolo tener un pequeño problema con su entrepierna, estaba apunto de ceder pero recordó… la petición…

¿Sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por no llevarte al cuarto y olvidarnos de esta cena?- le dijo pegándola hacia ella para que sintiera algo…

-….-….-

Hermione lo sintió, si ahí estaba cerca de su abdomen

Duro…

Punzante…

Desgarrador…

Pero sobretodo excitante…

Creo que si- le contesto viéndolo fijamente

Vámonos, antes de que me olvide por completo de esta cena- le dijo tomando su mano y causando la sonrisa del ojimiel

…-…-…..-…-

Llegaron al restaurante muy lujoso a decir verdad, todo a decoración francesa, con luces alumbrándolo por todas partes y un olor que despertaba sus papilas gustativas

Ambos entraron y un amable señor de unos 60 años los dirigió a una mesa para dos muy hermosa a decir verdad y con algunos pétalos de rosa alrededor de la misma

Ya sentados el señor se acerco a ellos y…

¿Reservación?- pregunto el señor amablemente

Fred Weasley- contesto e pelirrojo

Entendido- dijo para después retirarse

No se supone que nos tomaría la orden?- pregunto hermione

Tal vez…- fue lo único que atino a decir el pelirrojo

-….-….-….

Después de comenzar a platicar de algunas cosas el mesero llego con una bandeja exquista en sus manos

Provecho- dijo antes de retirarse

Pero que… Fred es toda mi comida favorita-le dijo impresionada

Lose princesa- le contesto sonriendo

Tu lo planeaste?- le pregunto

Así es- le contesto el ojiazul

Eres tan hermoso- le dijo acercándose para besarlo dulcemente en los labios

La cena era pasta a la boloñesa, con ensalada, vino tinto y pastel de chocolate para cada quien…

-…..-….-….

Después de cenar, ambos salieron al jardín trasero del restaurante perfectamente arreglado con muchas flores y rociadores por algunos lados… y varios faroles alumbrando dando un aspecto romántico al lugar

Sabes?- le pregunto Fred tomando su mano

Qué cosa?- le dijo correspondiendo

Esta noche es especial- le dijo Fred

Porque?- le pregunto viéndolo fijamente

Tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte- le dijo parando su marcha y tomándola del mentón

Adelante- dijo hermione sin saber la sorpresa que venia

Hermione Granger- dijo hincándose- ¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo sacando de su bolso una pequeña caja con un anillo de diamantes con delicadas perlas rosas incrustadas

Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca, mientras lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus hermosos ojos miel

Si q-quiero- dijo la castaña

Fred sonrió y coloco delicadamente el anillo en el dedo anular de la castaña

Se puso de pie y la beso como si el mundo fuera a terminarse mañana

-…-…-…..-

Esa noche durmieron en el departamento de hermione, e hicieron el amor lento… sin prisas, solamente con AMOR

-…-…-…-

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo

Saludos!


	24. Suegros

Abrió sus ojos azules y lo primero que hiso fue voltear a ver a su acompañante, su hermosa castaña estaba boca abajo dormida aun con el anillo puesto, Fred sonrió y la pego con él un poco más, así compartiendo calor… mientras pensaba el sueño regreso a él haciéndolo caer rendido

-….-

Abrió sus ojos miel y pudo divisar una parte de su habitación y un fuerte brazo abrazarla por detrás, volteo y vio a un pelirrojo dormir tranquilamente

Delicadamente retiro un mechón pelirrojo de su frente volvió a su posición inicial; vio su despertador, eran las 7:00 am, así que cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama dispuesta a ir al baño cuando una gran fuerza la jalo hacia la cama otra vez…

¿Creíste que te dejaría ir?- le dijo Fred

No te quería levantar- le dijo hermione

No importa- le contesto ¿adónde ibas?

Al baño- le contesto la castaña volteándolo a ver

Mmmmm- dijo para después besarla en los labios apasionadamente

¿Sabes? No me esperaba tu proposición- dijo observando su anillo

Sorpresa, tu sabes- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la pierna

Eres impredecible- le dijo riendo

Lose- le contesto abrazándola un poco

Vamos- le dijo intentando soltarse- Fred suéltame

¿Por qué? Hoy no trabajas- le dijo dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

Si pero…- le comenzó la castaña

Nosotros podemos ocupar nuestro tiempo en otras cosas- le dijo pícaramente

¿Así? ¿Como cuáles?- le pregunto pasando su mano por el pecho del pelirrojo

Tengo muchas ideas- le dijo posicionándose sobre ella

Esa mañana no salieron de la recamara…

-….-…-…-….-

Horas después la castaña estaba leyendo un libro muy cómoda en el sofá, junto con clink en sus piernas

¿Hermione has visto mis zapatos?- pregunto Fred

Creo que están bajo la cama- dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro

No está ahí- le dijo el pelirrojo

No lo sé- le dijo hermione

Mira ahí esta- dijo señalando abajo del sofá para luego agarrarlo y colocárselo ¿Qué tanto lees? –le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

Hechi-….- pero no término ya que el teléfono sonó- espera ahora vuelvo-

Hermione volvió cinco minutos después mientras sonreía

¿Quién era? – le pregunto mientras la abrazaba

Era ginny y luna, me invitaron a comer hoy- le dijo sonriendo

¿Me dejaras solo?- le pregunto burlonamente

Podrías ir con George, al cabo angelina ira también- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso

Está bien, ¿a qué horas es?- pregunto el pelirrojo

En 30 hora, me iré a alistar- le dijo mientras se paraba hacia su habitación

No te vayas muy sexy- le dijo riendo

No te aseguro nada- dijo antes de comenzar a cambiarse

-…..-…-…-…

Una hora después una castaña entraba a un restaurante tratando de divisar a sus amigas

Hermione por aquí- le grito ginny junto con luna y angelina

Hermione sonrió y fue a saludarlas

Chicas hola- les dijo después de abrazarlas y sentándose

Como has estado hermione- le pregunto la rubia

¿Muy bien, gracias y ustedes?- pregunto

Bien- contestaron todas

¿Y qué has hecho?- pregunto ginny

Ayer Fred me llevo a cenar- comenzó sonriendo

¿Y qué paso?- dijo angelina

Esto- dijo levantando su mano dejando ver el bonito anillo con pequeñas perlas rosas incrustadas

OH MERLIN! ¡SABIA! ¡FELICIDADES! –le grito mientras la abrazaba con esa efusividad que la caracterizaba

¡Felicidades! – le dijo angelina mientras la abrazaba

Te felicito hermione, y te deseo lo mejor- le dijo luna dulcemente

Gracias a todas chicas- les dijo la castaña

¡PIDO SER DAMA!-grito haciendo varias caras chistosas

Tranquila ginny, me aturdirás, todas Uds. Serán mis damas de honor, claro si gustan…- le dijo hermione

Por supuesto- le dijo luna

Cuenta conmigo- le dijo angelina

¡OBVIO!-le dijo ginny

Todas hablaron un rato mas y comieron muy rico, después cada quien se fue a su casa

-…..-….-…-

Cuando llego a su departamento encontró a Fred viendo la tele, con un tazón de palomitas en sus piernas

¿Te divertiste?- le pregunto mientras la besaba en los labios

Muy bien- dijo mientras se sentaba alado de el

Me alegro- dijo el pelirrojo, después se escucho el teléfono sonar y hermione se paró a contestar

¿Bueno? Ah sí hola, si ya me lo propuso, aja, ¿mañana? ¿7:00'? Está bien te amo bye- dijo para después colgar

Fred- dijo hermione

¿Si princesa?- le pregunto

¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- pregunto hermione algo nerviosa

Mmm no nada ¿por qué?- pregunto extrañado

Mis padres te quieren conocer- dijo hermione observando la reacción del pelirrojo

Fred se atraganto con una palomita y comenzó a toser…

Mis suegros- dijo Fred totalmente petrificado

-…..-…..-….-…

¡Chicos! Aquí este capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado

Saludos y dejen RR

¡Los amo!


	25. Nos fue bien

Aquí este capítulo chicos

Espero que les guste

Besos 3

-…..-….-…..-…

Fred, fred- dijo mientras lo zarandeaba un poco

¿Conoc-cerlos?- dijo aun paralizado

Si así es, mañana a las 7:00 pm en su casa- dijo tocándole el hombro

¿Y si no me quieres?- dijo fred preocupado

Eres genial, no te preocupes- le dijo abrazándolo

Esta bien, me calmare y seré yo mismo, sin fingir- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

Ese es mi fred- dijo besándolo en los labios

Fred solo sonrió y la abrazo aun más fuerte

Creo que es hora de dormir, son la 8:00 pm- dijo bostezando un poco

Vamos- dijo fred

Ambos se fueron a dormir plácidamente, abrazados al calor de sus cuerpos y una pequeña sabana…

-….-….-…..-….-

Al día siguiente, la pareja después de desayunar y comer hicieron sus actividades diversas, hermione estaba en la sala intentando tejer un suéter para clink mientras fred terminaba un prototipo de un nuevo producto para la tienda

Fred termino el prototipo y se acercaba a hermione y rio al verla así; despeinada y desconcertada peleando con el estambre

¡Ash! ¿Por qué no puedo?- grito furiosa la castaña

No se amor ni yo puedo así que no te acomplejes- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ahh- dijo poniendo a lado su estambre para abrazar a fred

¿Ya tienes lo que te va a poner?- pregunto fred

Si ya- ¿y tú?- pregunto la castaña

También- le dijo sonriendo

¿Quieres un poco de helado?- le pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Si, ¿de qué tienes?- pregunto interesado

Chocolate y mango- dijo mirando dentro del refrigerador

Chocolate- dijo el ojiazul

Está bien- contesto la castaña

Esa tarde, comieron helado y vieron películas junto con clink que ya le había agarrado cariño a fred

-…-…-…..-…..

Cariño, son las 6:00 hay que alistarnos para la cena- le dijo hermione a fred

Ya voy- dijo parándose y dando un ligero bostezo

Ambos se comenzaron a alistarse, mientras hablaban un poco…

¿Estás lista?- le pregunto fred

Lista- dijo retocándose el gloss

Te vez preciosa mi vida- le dijo sonriendo

Hermione traía un vestido sencillo color rosa pálido con un pequeño escote en "v" y unas zapatillas de tacón blancas y su pelo en un elegante moño sujetado por un pasador brillante y un hermoso collar de perlas en su cuello

Gracias, tu también te vez muy apuesto- le dijo sonriéndole

Fred llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca de botones, como siempre los primeros desabrochados y unos zapatos negros y su pelo desordenado, pero le daba un aspecto formal y sexy

Hay que irnos- dijo agarrando las llaves del mustang

Si claro- dijo tomando su mano y su bolso

-…..-…-…-…..-

Llegaron a una pequeña casa rosa pálido un jardincito afuera, adornado con muchas flores y un camino hacia la entrada

Vamos, no pasa nada- le dijo hermione tomando su mano

Si claro- dijo fred

Hermione toco el timbre y en unos segundos una señora alta pero no más que fred, más bien del tamaño de hermione, con pelo castaño y rizado acomodado en una coleta, con un hermoso vestido blanco cubierto por un mandil rosa, algo manchado de salsa, y sus zapatillas blancas

¡Hija!- grito la señora para después abrazarla fuertemente

Hola mami- le dijo separándose de ella

¡Pero mira cómo has crecido! ¡Esta altísima! ¡Y hermosísima!- le dijo poniendo cara de orgullo maternal

Gracias mama, mira el es Fred mi prometido- le dijo señalando a fred

La mama le hecho un vistazo rápido y después sonrió cálidamente al igual que lo hacia su hija

¡Oh! ¡Pero qué guapo! ¡Y alto!-, ven acá- dijo dándole un abrazo caluroso

Gracias señora granger- le dijo fred dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano

Oh dime jean, me haces sentir vieja- dijo sonriéndole – que caballeroso es hijita- le dijo a hermione

Está bien jean, les traje unas flores- dijo enseñándole un hermoso ramo de rosas

¡Oh muchas gracias querido! ¡No te hubieras molestado!- dijo mientras las sujetaba y olía dulcemente- pasen por favor_- les pidió jean

Ambos entraron a la casita, era acogedora ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, todo era color rosa pálido y con un pequeño recibidor, la sala y el comedor, y al lado la cocina de la cual desprendían olores exquisitos

¡JEFF! ¡HERMIONE LLEGO CON SU PROMETIDO!-grito a todo pulmón jean

Voooy- se escucho proveniente de las escaleras, de pronto un señor alto casi del tamaño de fred, delgado, de pelo negro y ojos de igual color con unos pantalones cafés y una camisa azul al igual que sus zapatos se acerco a ella

¡Pequeña! ¡Me alegro de que vinieras!- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Gracias papi, mira el es fred mi prometido- los dejo iré con mama- les dijo hermione

Mmm hola soy Jeff el padre de hermione- dijo el señor

Soy fred, Fred Weasley señor, prometido de su hija- dijo extendiéndole la mano

Mucho gusto- le dijo aceptando el saludo y dedicándole una sonrisa

El gusto es mío- le dijo fred

Pasemos, la cena estará pronto- dijo Jeff

Esta muy guapo tu prometido hija- le dijo jean

Si lose mama y es muy buena persona – le dijo hermione

Me alegro, llama a los chicos ya está la cena- le dijo jean

Si,- se dirigió con los hombres y los llamó para que se fueran a sentar

Los cuatro se dirigieron al comedor y fred le retiro la silla a hermione como todo un caballero

La cena había quedado exquisita, un rico estofado de carne con ensalada, y un poco de vino tinto y pan

Le quedo delicioso jean- le dijo fred

Muchas gracias querido- le contesto la señora

De nada- le dijo el ojiazul

Oye amor, ¿has visto mi mandil?- creí traerlo puesto

Si, se fue por el colador- dijo como sin nada

¿QUEE? ¿ERA DE MI MADRE?- grito la señora Granger preocupada

Es broma tranquila- le dijo el señor riendo y causando la risa de todos

O Jeff me sacas un susto- le dijo sentándose

Una vez le hice eso a mi hermano pero con un turrón sangra narices- dijo fred

¿Enserio? Y que son esas cosas?- pregunto el señor Granger

Son pequeños turrones que comes y tu nariz empieza a sangrar- le contesto fred

Interesante, s del mundo mágico no es así?- pregunto

Así es, pero yo y mi gemelo tenemos una tienda de bromas, algún día lo puedo llevar si gusta- le dijo el pelirrojo

Me encantaría- le dijo sonriendo dando inicio a una gran relación familiar

Estuvieron platicando un rato mas, de varias cosas divirtiéndose mucho, pero después fred y hermione se retiraron porque ya era tarde

-…-…..-….-

Nos fue bien- dijo hermione poniéndose su pijama

Lose amor, los e- le dijo para después besarla y caer en un profundo sueño

-…-….-

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, un beso

¡Y saludos!


	26. Preparativos

Aquí este capítulo chicos

Empieza la histeria de los preparativos… JAJAJA

Los amo y besos 3

-….-…-….-….

Esa mañana era tranquila, fred se había mudado al departamento de hermione y había vendido el otro y algunos muebles, ganándose un dinero extra… la pareja se encontraba desayunando mientras platicaban animadamente de varias cosas

¿Cuándo iras a ver los vestidos?- le pregunto fred tomando un poco de jugo mientras leía el periódico

Tal vez mañana con las chicas- dijo hermione

Te daré el dinero necesario- le dijo fred

Yo lo pagare, no te preocupes- le dijo hermione

Ni loco, el novio paga, es la regla- dijo viéndola fijamente

Pues aquí se hace una excepción- dijo hermione mientras comía un poco de pan dulce

No lo creo- dijo fred sonriendo

No te lo pregunte, además trabajo y gano muy bien- dijo hermione

Aun así, yo tengo una famosísima tienda de bromas y gano muy bien- dijo acercándose un poco allá

Me alegro por ti- dijo sin hacerle caso a su insinuación

No te enojes- dijo tomándole la mano para después la castaña rechazar el contacto

No seré mantenida fred- le dijo viéndolo fijamente

Amor, mira cuando nos casemos puedes trabajar pero después cuando tengamos nuestro hijos no lo harás, así que yo pagare- dijo sonriendo

No lo harás, y fin de la conversación- dijo hermione

¿Me ignoraras?- le pregunto burlón

Así es- dijo hermione bromeando

Bueno- dijo fred

Es mas no te besare- dijo hermione al ver palidecer la cara de fred

Eso sí que no- dijo parándose a abrazarla- no vivo sin tus besos- dijo para después besarla apasionadamente

Te volveré a besar, si prometes que ambos cooperaremos para la boda- dijo hermione viéndolo fijamente

Eres una chantajista- le dijo fred sonriendo

Los e- dijo feliz

Pero eres MI chantajista- dijo para después besarla apasionadamente

-….-….-….-

Bien entonces ¿iras con George a ver tu smoking?- le pregunto la castaña mientras el pelirrojo conducía

Así es- le contesto ¿entonces el dinero?...-comenzó el pelirrojo

Yo saco la mitad de tu cuenta y tú la mitad de la mía – le dijo hermione

Así es- dijo fred- bien aquí quedaron de verse ¿no es así?- pregunto estacionando el mustango

Si gracias- nos vemos a las 5- le contesto hermione

Yo vengo por ti, aquí mismo – le dijo fred

Está bien, adiós- te amo- dijo para después besarlo

Yo te amo mas- dijo para luego irse

Hermione sonrió y volteo para ir con las chicas pero al voltear diviso a las tres chicas vendo llorosas la escena

O por dios, es tan hermoso-dijo ginny limpiándose una lagrima

Me alegro por ustedes- le dijo luna

Se ven hermosos juntos- dijo angelina abrazándola un poco

Gracias a todas- les contesto con una sonrisa

Bueno, a ver vestidos- dijo ginny jalando a hermione del brazo…

-….-…..-…..

Ese se te ve genial- le dijo ginny

No me gusta, se me ve horrible el trasero- dijo viéndose en los 4 espejos

Para mí se ve bien- dijo luna

Es el que te guste- le dijo angelina

Ya con este van 7- dijo hermione exhausta

Pues que otro te gusta- le pregunto luna

Pues...- hecho un vistazo y ninguno le parecía perfecto-

¿Pues qué?- pregunto angelina

Ese lo quiero- dijo señalando el vestido de la esquina

Todas sonrieron complacidas y comenzaron a secretearse cosas

-…-…..-…..

No sé cuál es el punto, solo es un smoking- dijo George soltando un bufido

Tú estuviste así, así que cállate- dijo fred

Ash- dijo su gemelo

Me veo mal en este smoking blanco- dijo viéndose

¿Por qué?-pregunto George

Me perderé con el vestido de hermione- dijo pensando

Buen punto- dijo George sonriendo

-…-…..-….-

Bien nos vemos después- le dijo ginny abrazándola

Igual- le dijo angelina repitiendo la acción

Te cuidas- el dijo luna abrazándola

Si gracias- dijo y al momento las chicas tomaron sus rumbos

Hermione volteo hacia la avenida y un mustang rojo se freno enfrente de ella, con un pelirrojo sonriéndole ampliamente

Hola- dijo subiéndose al mustang y besándolo dulcemente

Hola amor ¿te fue bien?- le preguntó mientras arrancaba el auto

Si, ya lo tengo- dijo sonriendo

¿Me dejaras verlo?- le pregunto

No, es de mala suerte-dijo riendo

MM., bueno aun así te veras hermosa- dijo fred

Gracias amor, ¿tu conseguiste tu smoking?- pregunto

Gracias a Merlín si- dijo riendo un poco

Me alegro- dijo hermione abrazándolo un poco

George me dijo un lugar para las invitaciones, está cerca de aquí ¿quieres ir?- pregunto

Si vamos- le contesto

-…-…..-…..-

Llegaron a la tienda y entraron

¿Los puedo ayudar?- dijo una señora de 50 años aproximadamente

Sí, nos casaremos en 4 semanas, queremos ver las invitaciones- dijo fred

Por aquí por favor- les dijo la señora- por cierto soy caney- les dijo

Gracias caney- le contestaron los dos al unisonó

Después de algunas horas escogiendo, lograron ponerse de acuerdo y pagaron por ellas para que en 3 semanas las entregaran

Son bonitas- dijo fred tomando la mano de hermione

Si lo sé- le contesto ¿sabes?- pregunto la castaña

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto

Hay que hacer la lista de invitados- dio hermione

Cierto- dijo el pelirrojo ¿en casa la haremos?- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bien- le dijo la castaña

-….-…-

Y esa noche ambos durmieron en la cama envueltos por un largo pergamino y varias plumas alrededor….

-…..-.-.-.-….

Chicos espero que les haya gustado

¡Los amo!

Besos 3


	27. Nuestra casa

Aquí este capítulo chicos

Los amo y se cuidan

-…-…..-…..

Entonces, son George, angelina, luna, neville,la familia de Harry, mis padres, los tuyos, el señor ministro, mis abuelos, la tía mar, el tío Joseph, Bill y fleur, ron, Charlie… ¿percy?-dijo la castaña tomando un pequeño respiro

Percy no, nunca iría- dijo fred

Está bien- dijo hermione tachando el pergamino

Mm alguien más- pregunto

Ahh Sara mi secretaria y su hijo por favor ¿si?- dijo abrazándolo

Está bien- dijo sonriendo

También irían los miembros del ministerio, ya sabes cómo soy vicepresidenta tienen que estar presentes- dijo hermione

Buen punto- dijo fred

Bien creo que son todos- dijo colocando el pergamino en la mesa de centro y echándose un poco de aire

Son las 9:00 am debemos ir a ver los preparativos- dijo fred

Cierto, ¿nos vamos en el mustango o con trasladar?- pregunto

Mustango- dijo sonriendo

Bien- le contesto

-….-…..-…-

¿Esta rica esta no?- pregunto el pelirrojo

No lo sé fred, he probado alrededor de 16 tipos de pastees y aun no se- dijo hermione

Este es de chocolate, toma- dijo acercándole un pedazo

No ya no- dijo hermione

Oh vamos ¿Cuál te ha gustado más?- pregunto fred pasándole un brazo por sus delicados hombros

Pues el de milkyway decorado con rosas- dijo hermione recordando

Mejor el de cajeta ¿no?- pregunto fred

Muy empalagoso- dijo hermione haciendo una mueca de asco

Mmm el otro se me hace muy seco- dijo fred

A mí no- dijo hermione

Y después de 15 minutos de discutir terminaron escogiendo los dos… para después dirigirse a ver el salón y la iglesia

-…-…..-…-

1 hora después…

Bien yo estoy entre casa blanca y magic- dijo hermione

Yo entre casa blanca y Paradise- dijo fred

¿Bien cual nos conviene?-pregunto hermione

Tu eres la matemática mi vida- dijo fred

Pues casa blanca tiene una muy buena promoción, está a mitad de precio que el Paradise y un poco más caro que magic- dijo hermione

Pero magic es mas pequeño- dijo fred

Bueno, entonces casa blanca?- pregunto viéndolo

Así es- dijo el ojiazul

-…..-….-…

Si mama ya reservamos el lugar y la iglesia, si el vestido igual, el smoking también, las invitaciones ya las mandamos a hacer… si mamá, claro, nose el vestido que tú quieras, si mama claro, aja te hablo después bye- dijo hermione colgando el teléfono

¿Preguntas de tu mama?- preguntó riendo

Sí, me bombardea con preguntas- dijo hermione

Me imagino, bueno veamos que nos falta… platillos y postre ya, vestido ya, smoking ya, salón e iglesia ya, invitados ya, invitaciones ya..Esta todo ¿no es así?- dijo hermione

Así es- dijo fred

Excepto.. Una cosa- dijo hermione

Que falta?- pregunto

Nuestra casa…- finalizo hermione

De eso ya me encargue- dijo fred parándose de la mesa

¿Qué?¿como?- dijo hermione

Pero fred la tomo de la cintura y se transportaron con magia hacia algún lugar…

-…..-…-…..

Se aparecieron en una chimenea desconocida para la castaña

Fred? Dónde estamos?- pregunto tomando el brazo del pelirrojo

Pero de pronto las luces se encendieron y dejaron a hermione anonadada

Era una mansión, si una mansión, piso de mármol color gris azulado, enfrente de ella una sala, un sofá rojo grande, otro mediano uno individual con una hermosa mesa de centro de cristal en forma de círculo y alado de esta a lado izquierdo de hermione se divisaba una puerta de cristal que daba vista a un hermoso jardín

A su derecha se encontraba una cocina, muy espaciosa con una larga barra que estaba unida a la pared hecha de piedra, pero solo la barra era color azul estaba la estufa, lavamanos, 8 alacenas bien distribuidas color negras… un refrigerador gris y una isla en medio con 6 sillas acomodadas

A lado izquierdo de la cocina se encontraba un comedor grande color café oscuro y algunos cuadros hermosos colgados en las paredes

Y justamente saliendo del comedor estaban las escaleras grandes, tapizadas con una hermosa alfombra roja que iniciaba desde arriba con un barandal de oro por los costados

Hermione subió acompañada de fred que sonreía como nunca

Al subir vio diviso 2 cuartos vacios pequeños y otro grande que supuso que sería el de ellos cada uno con su baño… pero algo le llamo la atención, un pasillo sin alumbrar conducía a una puerta de madera enorme, la cual atrajo la total atención de la castaña

Entro y se impacto al ver un gran estante para… libros si libros volteo a ver a fred y le pregunto con la mirada, el solo sonrió como respuesta y hermione comenzó a llorar

Mi amor ¿no te gusto?- pregunto abrazándola

Me e-encanto- dijo llorando aun mas

Entonces porque lloras?- pregunto fred vaya que tardaba en comprender

¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- pregunto la castaña

Mientras tú te ibas yo la empezaba y si no te gusta la destruyo no hay problema- dijo el ojiazul

Ni loca, esta hermosa, te amo- dijo dándole un beso apasionado

Yo mas princesa, me alegro que te gustara, podremos decorar los cuartos la próxima semana, bueno al menos el de nosotros quien sabe si sea niño o niña- dijo sonriendo

Eres precioso- dijo abrazándolo aun mas

Lose princesa ¿te llevo a comer?- le pregunto

Claro- contesto la castaña

Y antes de irse echaron un último vistazo a lo que sería su casa próximamente….

-….-….

Chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo

Los amo demasiado

Se cuidan y amo sus RR se los juro :*


	28. Recuerdos

¡Aquí este capítulo chicos! Los amo demasiado

Jajá besos y una súper mega abrazo:*

-…..-…..-…..

Aun no puedo creer que la hayas construido y justamente como mi casa de los sueños- dijo hermione

Lose en eso me base- dijo fred esperando la reacción de la castaña

Pero como…-pero cayó al recordar hace años, cuando entro a howarts…

_Flash back_

_Después del escándalo del príncipe mestizo, estaban en la madriguera, celebrando navidad como todos los años_

_Una castaña se encontraba leyendo un libro muy entretenida cuando una voz la hiso salir de sus ensoñaciones_

_Hermione- dijo un pelirrojo, y no precisamente ron es más uno más alto y con un gemelo en la cocina que la miraba expectante_

_Mande- dijo para voltearlo a ver_

_Mama dice que entres o morirás de frio- dijo riendo_

_Oye no es gracioso- dijo sacudiéndose un poco la nieve que tenía el pelo_

_Te falto aquí- dijo quitándole con el pulgar un pequeño copo de nieve en la comisura del labio_

_G-gracias-dijo hermione algo roja, por la mirada del pelirrojo_

_Entremos o moriremos de frio los dos- dijo fred tomándola de la muñeca y entrando_

_La cena estaba deliciosa, comida caliente y rica…._

_Hermione platicaba con ginny cuando la señora Weasley hablo_

_Chicos- dijo la señora Weasley atrayendo su atención- les deseo lo mejor a todos y como nueva tradición quiero que cada uno me diga… como seria la casa de sus sueños_

_Mmm- dijo ron_

_Vas tú hermione- dijo la señora Weasley_

_emm…- dijo parándose- pues mi casa de los sueños seria una mansión… con recibidor, sala cocina y comedor… con una hermosa vista al jardín y la alberca… dos cuartos para mis hijos, y un cuarto matrimonial… pero sobretodo una gran habitación para libros… una gran biblioteca- finalizo hermione sonriendo_

_Que sueño más tonto- dijo ron_

_Hermione al escuchar su comentario solamente borro su sonrisa y salió de ahí rápidamente para que sus lágrimas no salieran_

_Estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, mientras lagrimas de dolor y pena salían de sus ojos color miel, ¿Cómo lo pudo haber hecho? Confesar uno de sus sueños en público… que tontería más grande_

_No deberías llorar- se oyó a su espalda_

_Y al voltear diviso a un pelirrojo más alto que ella mirándola con ¿compasión? O era solamente otra broma_

_No estoy llorando fred- dijo hermione limpiándose una lagrima, hace años que aprendió a diferenciarlos extrañamente diría ella_

_¿A no?, pues no creo que sudes por los ojos- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente_

_Me llamo la atención porque te fuiste- dijo sencillamente_

_Pues, mi sueño… era estúpido…muy estúpido- dijo hermione_

_No seas tonta ¿alguien como tu pensar algo tonto? Jajaja eres hermione granger, una chica inteligente, fuerte y bonita- le dijo abrazándola un poco_

_Mmm- dijo hermione_

_O vamos esta vez no bromeo- dijo fred_

_Pero…- comenzó hermione_

_Sabes no deberías llorar por mi hermano, si él no te quiere dar eso es su problema- dijo fred_

_Aun así- dijo recargándose en el hombro del pelirrojo y dejar que algunas lágrimas cayeran en el suéter azul del pelirrojo_

_Cuando sea más grande, y tu igual… yo te daré esa casa… sea como sea te la daré… porque te la mereces, eso y mucho mas- dijo tomándola del mentón suavemente_

_No creo que quieras gastar así- dijo hermione mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla_

_Fred al ver la lagrima, la limpio suavemente con el pulgar y la atrajo hacia el_

_Créeme que si lo haría- dijo acercándose a ella y pegar sus labios suavemente a los de ella_

_Fue un beso corto, pero ¿extraño? Sintieron cosas extrañas_

_Me tengo que ir- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando a la castaña inmóvil_

_Pero regreso en sus pasos y la volvió a besar esta vez más apasionado y sin resistencia de la castaña_

_Y por favor, ya no llores- dijo fred sonriendo_

_Esa noche hermione se dio cuenta… que no era ron a quien amaba…_

_-fin del flash back-_

Lo recordaste- dijo en un susurro

Si, como olvidarlo- dijo besándola dulcemente

¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo?-le pregunto la castaña

Sí, pero no me vendira mal que me lo recordaras- dijo sonriendo

Bueno te amo- le dijo riéndose un poco

Yo mas mi vida- dio abrazándola para besarla una vez más…

-…..-….-….-

¿Estás bien mi vida?- pregunto Ginny al ver a su pequeña llorar

Mi muñequita se perdió- dijo llorando aun mas

Oh mi vida no pasa nada- dijo ginny abrazándola

Pero…- dijo la pequeña lily

Te hare otra bebe, tranquila- dijo ginny- ve a jugar- le dijo

La pequeña obedeció y se fue…

¿Tienes ya el vestido para la boda de hermione?-pregunto Harry

Seré dama, aun no no los dan-dijo la pelirroja

Mmmm- dijo Harry

De casualidad has visto…-pero el teléfono la corto

Contestare yo- dijo Harry- bueno, si soy yo, si la conozco… ¿Qué?, estaremos ahí-dijo al momento que colgaba

¿Qué paso amor?-pregunto ginny

Llama a hermione y a fred que vengan ahora- dijo Harry- esto es urgente…

-…..-….-

¡Chan chan chan chan!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo enserio los amo demasiado

Jajá besos y nos vemos mañana: 9

Pienses ¿Qué vendrá después de esa llamada?

Los amo


	29. Noticias

Aquí este capítulo chicos

Los súper amo

¡Besos!

-….-….-

Si, hola soy yo, ¿Qué paso? Aterriza tus ideas ginny, si ¿Qué? Está bien, vamos para allá- dijo colgando

¿Qué paso?-pregunto fred

Una emergencia, dijo ginny nos necesita en su casa enseguida- dijo hermione preocupada

Vámonos- dijo fred tomándola de la cintura y tomar su traslador

-….-….-

Por fin llegaron- dijo ginny al verlos llegar en la chimenea

¿Están bien?-pregunto fred aun sin soltar a hermione

Sí, bueno nosotros si- dijo Harry

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto hermione abrazando a fred

Nos llamaron-dijo ginny

Del ministerio-finalizo Harry

Aja-dijo hermione incitándolos a que continuaran

Y nos dijeron que mañana a las 6:00pm es…-dijo ginny pero no pudo continuar

Es la condena de viktor krum-finalizo Harry

Hermione solo se petrifico y fred apretó los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, pero dejo de hacerlo al sentir una mano más pequeña que la del tocarla suavemente, y al ver su dueño lo dejo de hacer al ver a hermione mirarlo fijamente

No pasa nada-dijo hermione abrazándolo un poco

Lo matare yo, no azkaban-dijo fred apretando los dientes

No es lo mejor-dijo ginny

¿ENTONCES QUE ES LO MEJOR? ¿DEJARLO VIVO PARA QUE NOS BUSQUE?-grito eufórico el pelirrojo

No levantes la voz-le pidió ginny

El ministerio lo decidió así-dijo Harry

SIMPLEMENTE ES ESTUPIDO, SI EL TIENE QUE MORIR YO LO MATARE CON MIS PRO…-pero cayó al ver a hermione con lagrimas en sus bonitos ojos, amenazando con salir

Hermione…-dijo ginny para después abrazarla

¿Acaso te gusta?-le pregunto bruscamente fred

Nunca dije eso, es solo que no me gusta asistir a condenas-dijo hermione mirándolo fijamente

Aun así, se lo merece-dijo fred

Lose, pero un beso del dementor, es algo… inhumano-finalizo hermione bajando la mirada

Lose lose-dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación

Quisieras calmarte fred-le susurro su hermana reprochándole

No me calmare, ese idiota merece morir-dijo fred

Si lo merece, estoy consciente de ello, pero no quiero asistir-dijo hermione

Tenemos que-dijo fred tomando su mano

Nosotros iremos también, como testigos-dijo Harry

No quiero-dijo hermione

Tenemos que-le repitió fred

Pero…-dijo hermione

Nos tenemos que ir, salúdenme a los niños-dijo fred para después desaparecer con hermione

-….-…..-

Hermione escucha-dijo fred

¿Que?-le contesto hermione de brazos cruzados

Mira, tenemos que ir es necesario somos testigos del acontecimiento-dijo fred

Aun así-dijo hermione dándole la espalda y servirse un poco de agua

No seas testaruda, tenemos que ir-le dijo tomándola del brazo haciendo que derramara el agua

Fred! Ten más cuidado-le dijo mientras iba por un trapo

Cálmate ya, y escúchame-le dijo arrebatándole el trapo y abrazarla

Fred suéltame ahora-dijo hermione

n-le contesto el ojiazul

Vamos-dijo haciendo fuerza pero obviamente el era más fuerte

Cálmate por favor, no quiero discutir-dijo fred

No discutimos, simplemente te digo que no iré-dijo hermione

Tienes que-dijo fred

No lo hare-dijo hermione

¿A no?-le pregunto malévolamente

No-le contesto

Fred la cargo y la arrincono a la pared más cercana que había

¿Segura?-le susurro al oído

Si-le contesto algo risueña al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su oído

Tenemos que mi vida-te propongo algo-dijo dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

Habla-le dijo

Vamos los dos y…-le dijo fred

Te suelto-le dijo fred

No iré-le dijo hermione

Si iras-le dijo besándola apasionadamente

No lo sé-le dijo hermione

Si te beso-le dijo fred

Puede-le dijo hermione sonriendo

Si te beso mas-le dijo fred

Trato hecho dijo riendo

Gane-dijo besándola apasionadamente

-…-…-

Iba a morir, eso estaba caro, la había lastimado y pensó que ella lo esperaría que idiotez… mañana moría, y el no podía hacer algo al respecto…. Le lanzo un crucio por eso estaba así

Pero lo que más le enfadaba es que un Weasley le volvió a ganar… en el torneo de los tres, magos el gano, pero se fue y el otro Weasley se la gano y ahora el mayor la tiene…. Que mierda de vida

Desde la fria celda de azkaban el derramo una lágrima… la ultima de amargura.

-….-

¿Qué quieres de cenar?-pregunto hermione mientras buscaba su mandil

Mmm unos tacos-dijo fred saboreándose

¿De qué?-pregunto

Te parece de carne y salsa-le dijo fred viéndola desde el sofá

Está bien- dijo- ¿no has visto mi mandil?-pregunto hermione buscando en los cajones

No lo he visto-contesto

Mmmm creo que aquí esta…. ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito la castaña asustando a fred

¿Que ocurre? Dijo fred corriendo hacia la cocina

¡MIRA! ¡UN RATON!-grito colgándose en la espalda de fred…

Tranquila-le dijo mientras a acomodaba mejor en su espalda

Mátalo-dijo hermione escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de fred

Si nos movemos… se asustara-dijo fred calmadamente

Ahh…. ¡clink!-susurro la castaña

Al momento el minino asomo su cabeza y localizo la presa

Mátalo-le susurro

Y de un momento a otro era una batalla, clink perseguía al ratón por debajo de las mesas y sofas mientras hermione seguía en la espalda de fred asustada mientras el pelirrojo solo reía

Y a los cinco minutos clink traía entre sus dientes un ratón moviéndose

¡MERLIN! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡FRED QUITASELA!-grito hermione

Fred se la quito y la tiro a la basura

¿Contenta?-le pregunto mientras la sentaba en la mesa

Si, gracias-le dijo hermione

No dan asco-dijo fred

Si dan-dijo la castaña haciendo una mueca de asco

Ahh mujeres-dijo fred mientras le quitaba el mandil

Aguarda, tengo que preparar tu antojito-le dijo hermione

Tengo otro más grande-le dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Mmm ¿prefieres este que el anterior?-le pregunto la castaña

Tú no sabes cuánto…-le dijo mientras se la llevaba a la habitación

Esa noche no cenaron absolutamente nada….

-…-…..-

Espero que lo haya disfrutado el próximo capítulo…. La condena y después me adelantare a los detalles de la boda… y próximamente ¡la boda! … después capítulos de la vida de casados epilogo ¡y más! Los súper amo

Recuerden hay mas antes del epilogo…mucho mas… ¡los amo!


	30. Picnic

Aquí este capítulo…. Que lo disfruten

…-…..-…..-

¿Estas lista?-le pregunto fred

Ya estoy- dijo mientras se colocaba la zapatilla

Adelante-dijo tomándola de la cintura y desapareciendo hacia el ministerio…

-…-…..-

Estaba en los asientos mientras hermione y ginny platicaban de algo en particular y fred y Harry de otras… pero la voz del señor ministro los hiso poner atención

Estamos aquí para el decreto de la sentencia de… el señor Víktor krum por el uso de una maldición imperdonable-dijo el señor ministro

Al momento en la celda apareció Víktor, se veía mal, enfermo y cosas peores… pero en su mirada había maldad…mucha maldad

Algo que decir a su favor señor Krum-pregunto el ministro

No-dijo este

Bien prosigamos-dijo este

Por decreto de usar la maldición crucio, se le condena al beso del dementor hoy a las 7:00 pm… libre de quien quiera presenciar-dijo el señor ministro

Se levanta la sesión-grito el señor ministro mientras viktor era trasladado a la sala

Es hora de irnos-dijo ginny tomando la mano de Harry-adios chicos- les dijo

Hoy a las 7:00-dijo fred

No quiero ver-dijo hermione

Está bien-dijo fred

Mmm-dijo ella

¿Me acompañas a los Sortilegios?-le pregunto fred

Si vamos-le contesto

-…..-….-

Ven tengo que checar unas mercancías-dijo fred

Hey me ignoras hermano-le dijo su gemelo

Claro que no idiota-le dijo saludándolo

Hola hermione-le dijo George abrazándola

Hola George, ¿y angelina?-le pregunto

En casa descansando-dijo George

Oh está bien-le contesto la castaña

¿Que hacen por aquí?- les pregunto George

Veníamos a ver mercancía-le contesto fred

Necesito ir a la biblioteca-dijo hermione

Te acompaño?-preguto fred

No yo puedo, no tardo-les dijo para después irse

-…-…-…..-

Hermione se encontraba viendo algunos libros tranquilamente cuando una voz la saco de su concentración…

¿Hermione?-se escucho a sus espaldas

Ehh… neville-dijo para ir a abrazarlo

¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto neville correspondiéndole el abrazo

Muy bien gracias, ¿y luna?-pregunto la castaña

Se quedo en casa-dijo neville

Se siente mal?-pregunto hermione

No para nada-dijo Neville

Oh- dijo hermione

Me entere que te casas-dijo neville

Si, en dos semanas-dijo hermione

Me alegro, y con fred supongo ¿no?-pregunto neville

Si con el-le dijo sonriente

Me alegro, mereces ser feliz-le dijo Neville

Gracias neville-le dijo hermione

Yo lo que llevo soy muy feliz con luna-le dijo neville

Pensé que te casarías con Hannah abott- dijo hermione

Yo la quería mucho, pero cuando conocí a luna, me di cuenta que de quien estaba enamorado no era de ella, sino de luna-le contesto neville

Qué hermoso neville-le dijo hermione sonriendo

Gracias hermione, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en tu boda-le dijo para después abrazarla

Gracias neville, un gusto hablar contigo, adiós-le dijo sonriendo

Adiós-dijo para después irse

Hermione se decidió por algunos libros y se los llevo dirigiéndose a los sortilegios…

-…..-….-

Ya vine-dijo hermione

Te tardaste ¿Qué paso?-pregunto fred

Me encontré con Neville-dijo hermione

Ahh-dijo el pelirrojo ¿nos vamos?-pregunto

Si vámonos-contesto la castaña

-…..-…-

Dos semanas y es el gran día mi vida-dijo fred

Si amor lose-dijo hermione

Me veré muy sexy-dijo fred

Jajaja no lo dudo-dijo abrazándolo

Nunca lo hagas-dijo fred riendo

Vamos a hacer un picnic-le dijo la castaña

mmm es aburrido-dijo fred

No lo es… ándale ¿si?-dijo hermione

Está bien, ¿tenemos que ir por la comida?-pregunto fred aburrido

La traeré con magia-dijo rodando los ojos

Eso es mi vida-dijo fred abrazandola

-….-…-

Esta comida esta deliciosa-dijo fred

Me alegro que te gustara-dijo hermione sonriendo

Sabes comí como loco y aun no se me van las ganas de este rico pastel-dijo comiendo un poco mas de pastel

No comas mucho, te hará mal-dijo hermione comiendo un pedazo de pastel

Te manchaste aquí-dijo fred señalándole el labio inferior

Oh, buscare una servilleta-pero una mano la detuvo

Yo lo limpiare-dijo fred para después besarla dulcemente

Gracias-le dijo hermione mientras se estiraba las piernas en el césped

Fred al verla la acompaño, solo que coloco su cabeza en las piernas de hermione, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello

Hueles rico-dijo fred dirigiendo o su vista a la de ella

¿A qué huelo?-dijo bajando su cabeza cerca de la de el

A ti-dijo levantándose un poco para besarla

Se mas especifico-dijo hermione riendo

Mm a vainilla-dijo sonriendo

Jajá no lo sabía-le dijo hermione acariciándole el pelo

¿Que tanto ves?-pregunto fred

Nada, el paisaje, esta lindo-dijo hermione sonriendo

Lose, pero yo tengo un mejor paisaje-dijo fred viendo el pequeño escote de su blusa

Serás pervertido-dijo hermione tapándose con una mano

Oh vamos nena, ya vi todo… no seas pudorosa-dijo fred retirándole la mano y dándole un beso

Ahhh-dijo hermione

¿Que pasa? ¿Y ese suspiro?-pregunto

Necesito ir al baño, iré al del parque... no tardo-dijo parándose

Está bien-le contesto el pelirrojo aun sin levantarse

Había pasado mucho tiempo…. Y el la amaba como nunca, jamás la dejaría, era diferente a diferencia de las otras chicas…. Chismosas y cabezas huecas… todo iba perfecto

De pronto diviso en el camino a una rubia, con su larga cabellera moviéndose en el aire… muy desarrollada a decir verdad…. Caminar hacia el… al parecer no lo había visto

De pronto un peso cayó sobre su cuerpo y pudo divisar a la chica… ojos verdes y sin aviso lo beso… si lo beso, no besaba mal… así que por un momento posiciono sus manos en la cadera de la rubia

Pero una voz lo saco del beso….

Fred…-susurro la castaña para despues salir corriendo…

-…..-….-

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Los amo 3


	31. Volando

Aquí este capítulo…. Besos

-….-…..-

Se levanto rápidamente del césped dejando a la rubia muy enfurecida y corrió hacia al parque

Y ahí la vio, de espalada sentada en una banca con su rostro entre las manos

Hermione-le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro-mi vida no me ignores-le dijo

Al momento la castaña volteo y vio en sus ojos decepción… no lagrimas solo decepción

No fue lo que parece-dijo fred

¿Entonces qué?-pregunto hermione parándose

Se cayó encima de mí y me beso-dijo fred sinceramente

¿Y tú le correspondiste no es así?-pregunto la castaña ahora si con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Escucha-dijo tratando de tocarla pero esta se rehusó

No me toques-dijo hermione

Mira, si la bese pero fue por el momento, yo te amo a ti-dio abrazándola suavemente

Suéltame fred-dijo la castaña

No lo hare, te juro que te amo a ti enserio debes creerme-dijo fred dándole un beso en la frente

No lo sé-contesto la castaña bajando la mirada

Créeme, yo te amo-dijo separándola un poco de él y mirarla fijamente

Fred, me dices lo mismo siempre, y la que sale mal soy yo-dijo hermione tratando de soltarse

¿Crees que no te amo?-pregunto el pelirrojo

No-contesto la ojimiel

Si no te amara no haría esto-dijo para después besarla apasionadamente sin resistencia de la misma

Mmm si…. Te creo-dijo hermione

¿Y me amas?-pregunto

Si-contesto hermione

Demuéstralo-dijo el pelirrojo

Hermione se puso de puntitas y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente

Comprobado-dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola

Jajá-rio un poco la castaña

Tengo una idea…-dijo fred

¿Cuál?-pregunto hermione

Esta-dijo fred y después de murmurar algo una escoba apareció enfrente de ellos

Estás loco, yo no subiré a esa cosa-dijo hermione

Oh si lo harás-dijo el pelirrojo y en un ágil movimiento se subió él y a la castaña enfrente de el

¿Lista?-dijo fred

No-contesto la castaña

A la cuenta de tres… 1…-comenzó el pelirrojo

2…-dijo la castaña

¡TRES!-grito fred dando una patada al césped

No fred no, ya basta ¡moriré!-grito hermione mientras se elevaban en el aire

Tranquila-le dijo abrazándola un poco hacia el

¡No! ¡Moriré!-gritaba la castaña

No morirás… tranquila-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, sabía que ahí era su punto débil y sonrió al ver que la castaña se relajaba un poco

Fred basta-le dijo al ver que se elevaba demás

Tranquila…-le contesto abrazándola un poco

Mira, un gato-le dijo señalando una pequeña bola de pelos desde arriba

Es bonito-dijo fred sonriendo mientras veía la manera tan maravillada en que hermione veía a los gatos

Vamos a casa-dijo fred acelerando un poco mas

Está bien-le contesto hermione viendo el camino

Llegaron a casa a comer ya eran como las 3:00pm

Ring…riiinnggg-se escucho en la sala

¿Contestas amor?-pregunto fred desde el cuarto

Si ya voy-dijo hermione dirigiéndose a la sala

¿Bueno?-dijo ola castaña

Hola mi vida-se oyó desde el otro lado

Hola mami ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto la castaña

Bien mi niña, los quiero invitar a tomar el té ¿se animan?-pregunto su mama

Claro que si, ¿a qué horas?-le pregunto hermione

A las 5:00 pm, solo que tu padre salió de viaje-le dijo su mama

Está bien, estaremos allá-le dijo hermione

Esta bien, adiós mi niña-le dijo colgando

-…-

¿Quién era?-pregunto fred acercándose a ella

Mi mama, iremos a tomar el té en 2 horas-le dijo hermione

Está bien, al parecer todo está bien-dijo fred

Si lo está-dijo hermione

Pero qué lejos estaban de la realidad…

-…-….-

Chicos perdón por no actualizar… mi PC murió pero ya lo arregle más tarde actualizo mas

Besos


	32. Peligro

Este si es un capitulo largo espero que les guste

-…..-…

Llegamos-le dijo el pelirrojo

Vamos-le dijo la castaña y ambos bajaron

¿Estás bien?-le pregunto fred al ver temblar a la castaña

Si, solo me dio un mal presentimiento-dijo hermione

Bueno-le contesto fred mientras tocaba el timbre y al momento una señora de ojos miel los recibió con una sonrisa

Hola hija-le dijo su madre abrazándola cariñosamente

¡Oh fred! ¡Cada día te veo más alto!-le dijo viéndolo de arriba abajo – ya más guapo-le dijo para después abrazarlo

Gracias jean-le contesto fred sonriendo

Pasen por favor-dijo jean haciéndose a un lado

Ven sentémonos-le dijo hermione dirigiéndose a la sala

Es muy linda la casa-dijo fred

Muy ordenada-dijo hermione

Ya vine-dijo jean colocando el te sobre la mesita de centro

Los tres tomaban el te mientras platicaban animadamente de varias cosas…

De pronto hermione comenzó a temblar… no de frio ni de nervios ¿presentimiento tal vez?... algo iba a pasar

Hermione… mi hija ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto su madre soltando el te

Mi amor ¿pasa algo?-pregunto fred

Llama a los Potter, que vengan sin niños-dijo hermione palideciendo un poco

Lo hare-dijo fred mientras jean abrazaba a hermione

-….-

Estamos aquí-dijo Harry saliendo de la chimenea de los granger con ginny a su lado

¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto ginny pero cayó al ver a la castaña palidecer cada vez mas

¿Hermione? ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Harry acercándose a ella seguido por ginny

Comenzó a palidecer de repente-dijo fred junto con la señora jean

Hermione-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Harry

R-reccu-erdas l-la bri-sa que h-había cua-ndo v-vold…-pero no pudo terminar

Voldemort-finalizo ginny

¿La brisa que se sentía?-pregunto hermione esta vez sin tartamudear

Si, porq…-pero cayó al ver la cara de la castaña, no me digas que…

Mortifagos-susurro hermione

No puede ser-dijo ginny

¡No otra vez!-grito Harry

El murió, p-pero ellos siguen buscándonos-dijo hermione

Llamare a George y angelina-dijo fred tomando el teléfono

A los 15 minutos George y angelina estaban ahí ya informados de lo que podría pasar

Ósea que volverán-dijo angelina

Lo más probable-dijo fred

Genial ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto George

Luchar-dijo Harry

Es riesgoso-dijo ginny

Pero necesario-argumento hermione

Pensémoslo bien…-dijo George

No hay tiempo…- dijo Harry

Pero no estamos listos-dijo George

No todos-dijo ginny

Pero...-comenzó George

¡SILENCIO!-grito hermione y de pronto las tazas de té comenzaron a temblar y las paredes igual… varios cuadros se cayeron y muebles se rompieron

Saquen sus varitas-dijo Harry

Todos obedecieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque

De un momento a otro una pared se derrumbo y aproximadamente 15 moritfagos aparecieron en la casa

Vaya vaya Potter-se oyó una voz muy familiar para Harry y hermione

Lucius-dijo hermione mientras la máscara se desintegraba

Granger-dijo lucius

¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Harry mirándolo fijamente

¿Creo que es obvio no?-pregunto lucius con su característico tono de voz

¿Qué?-pregunto fred sujetando la mano de hermione

Matarlos a todos, en especial a ti Potter-dijo lucius mirándolo despectivamente

Cállate, eso no lo lograras-dijo hermione

Vaya, acerté en que terminarías con un idiota como este Weasley sangre su…-pero no concluyo su frase porque un puño se estampo en su cara

No la llames así jamás ¡ME OISTE!-le grito fred aun sin soltar la mano de la castaña

Bien, así lo quieren… sus deseos son ordenes ¡ATAQUEN!-grito lucius ignorando la sangre que resbalaba de sus labios

_Crucio_-grito lucius que iba dirigido hacia Harry, el cual lo esquivo ágilmente protegiendo a ginny

_Expelliarmus_-grito hermione haciendo volar la varita de lucius

_Avada kedavra_-y de inmediato un rayo salió disparado de la varita de un mortifago hacia hermione…

Hermione! ¡Cuidado!-grito-George

Fred reacciono al momento, se abalanzo a hermione y a cubrió rodando en el piso así evitando el hechizo

Gracias mi amor-le dijo hermione mientras le daba un beso aun en el piso

_Expulso_-grito angelina causando una explosión en la sala asustando a la jean

Señora granger salga de aquí-le dijo Harry desapareciéndola con la varita

Era una guerra tal vez enfrascada en ellos pero era horrible… hechizos iban y venían, rebotaban, pegaban, atacaban todo era un caos…

Fred estaba tirado con un brazo herido en el comienzo de las escaleras se intentaba levantar pero no podía de pronto… vio una sombra negra que se posicionaba frente a él apuntándolo con su varita

_Avad…_-comenzó pero fue detenido por alguien

_Immobulus_-grito la castaña petrificando al mortifago para después darle dos golpes en la quijada dejándolo inconsciente y tal vez muerto

¿Te encuentras bien mi amor?-pregunto a castaña también con un golpe en sus labios agachándose con el

Si mi vida-dijo fred levantándose con ayuda de esta-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto fred

Me golpearon-dijo hermione

¿Quién?-pregunto fred frunciendo el ceño

o-olvídalo-le dijo hermione

Dime-dijo fred enojado

L-lucius pero fred-pero no acabo ya que el pelirrojo salió disparado de ahí

Llego a la cocina y al igual que la casa era un caos total… diviso a angelina y a ginny luchar contra un mortifago y a su gemelo luchando con otro… y encontró a quien buscaba justamente luchando con Harry

Se acerco hacia ellos y sin más ni menos saco su varita y…

_Avada kedavra_-grito fred viendo como el rayo verde impactaba en el pecho de lucius dejándolo así en la muerte

Fred-dijo Harry impresionado

Golpeo a hermione-dijo fred

Perfecto-le dijo sonriéndole un poco

Cuando se dirigieron al pequeño recibidor vieron a las tres chicas luchar con dos mortifagos, angelina y ginny se encargaban de uno mientras hermione golpeaba al sobrante y lo dejaba inconsciente en el suelo.

¿Están bien?-pregunto Harry abrazando a ginny

Si- contesto angelina abrazando a George

Hermione?-pregunto fred

Aquí estoy dijo hermione sacudiéndose el polvo

Fred solo la abrazo y no la soltó

_Nox_-se escucho decir de alguien desconocido y al momento todo se volvió oscuro…

_Lumos_-dijo hermione desprendiendo luz de su varita así alumbrando el lugar muy destrozado a decir verdad

Nadie alumbre yo lo hare, así podrán luchar-dijo hermione

¿Y cómo te defenderás si te atacan?-pregunto ginny preocupada

Sabe artes marciales y no sé que tanto-dijo fred causando la risa de todos

Me alegro que se rían, tal vez sea su ultima vez-se oyó una voz siniestra proveniente de algún lugar

¿Pero qué?-dijo George

Un mortifago-dijo hermione

Sal y da la cara-dijo Harry poniéndose en posición de ataque

¿Quieren pelea?-pregunto burlonamente-eso tendrán-

¿Qué?-dijo desconcertada angelina

_¡Expulso!_-se escucho y una explosión se creó en el cuarto

¡AHHHHH!-grito hermione al sentir un vidrio en su pierna

¡Hermione!-grito fred acercándose a ella seguido por los demás

¿Qué te paso?-pregunto angelina preocupada

Me caí sobre un espejo roto-dijo hermione derramando lagrimas de dolor

Demonios-dijo Harry-traes vidrios en la pierna derecha- dijo viendo la pierna de hermione sangrar y ensuciando su bonito vestido rosa

No se distraigan-dijo hermione- hay que seguir-dijo parándose con ayuda de fred

¡Miren ahí esta!-grito ginny

Y al voltear estaba un ultimo mortifago sin mascara, cara alargada con nariz picuda y unos labios delgados y unos ojos negros llenos de maldad

En ese momento la pelea se reanudo hechizos iban y venían pero no había resultado él seguía ahí

Es hora de hacer algo-dijo George cansado

Lose-contesto Harry

Ataquemos todos, así ganaremos-dijo hermione

Cierto-empecemos dijo angelina

Ataquemos-dijo Harry

_Expelliarmus_-grito angelina

_Crucio_-le siguió George esta vez dandole al mortifago dejándolo algo atontado y adolorido

Hermione se acerco y con su pierna intacta le dio una patada en el coxis dejándolo tirado en el piso… pero la momento el mismo movió el pie desequilibrando a hermione haciéndola caer en el suelo

_Avada kedavra_-grito Harry así matando al mortifago

Iremos a san mungo mi amor-dijo fred cargando a la castaña inconsciente en brazos

-…..-

Continuara…

Los amo chicos


	33. Invitaciones

Aquí este capítulo chicos ¡los amo! Disfrútenlo…

-…..-…..

Abrió los ojos, y al momento recordó lo que paso… volteo y ahí estaban todos, fred y George angelina, ginny y Harry que la veían fijamente

Pero que-dijo acomodándose un poco en la cama

Nos tenias preocupados-dijo ginny tomando su mano y abrazarla

Lo siento, no era mi intención-dijo hermione sonriendo un poco

No te preocupes-le dijo George sonriendo junto con angelina

Ya te extrañaba-dijo fred abrazándola mientras se sentaba junto a ella

Gracias a Merlín solo fueron unos cuantos vidrios y ahora estas bien-dijo Harry sonriendo

Gracias chicos-dijo la castaña

Nos tenemos que ir, los dejamos-dijo angelina junto con George

Y al igual que ellos los Potter se despidieron y se fueron…

Ya no tengo nada-dijo hermione viendo su pierna sin alguna cicatriz

Qué bueno-dijo fred

¿Que día es hoy?-pregunto la ojimiel

5 de agosto ¿por?-pregunto fred extrañado

Hoy nos entregan las invitaciones-dijo hermione sonriendo

Cierto, solo falta una semana-dijo fred besándola en los labios

Lose-le dijo la castaña

Esa mañana salieron de san mungo y fueron hacia las invitaciones y después al departamento

-…-….

Bien, ya enviamos a los Potter, Weasley, mis padres, los tuyos, los ministros, Sara y su hijo… ¿Quién falta?-pregunto hermione mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Los longbottom-dijo fred

Cierto-dijo mientras le daba la dirección a la lechuza

¿Podría ser a mis 15 mejores compradores? Son buenas personas-dijo fred

Esta bien-dijo hermione mientras empaquetaba las invitaciones y se las daba a la lechuza

Y media hora después terminaron de enviar invitaciones se dispusieron a comer algo…

Fred, esto es pura caloría-dijo hermione reprochándole

Oh vamos hermosa solo son hamburguesas-dijo fred

Si con papas, refrescos, pastel y nieve-dijo hermione con los brazos en jarra

Vamos, estas delgadísima, necesitas comer-dio fred sonriéndole

No, ya dije-dijo hermione

Ándale-le dijo fred abrazándola

No-dijo hermione

Solo un poco-dijo fred dándole un beso

Ahh está bien-dijo rendida

Esa es mi chica-dijo abrazándola

-…-

Me siento terrible-dijo hermione tocándose el estomago

Ni comiste-dijo fred como sin nada

Comí una hamburguesa con papas y me siento fatal-dijo hermione

Yo no-dijo fred riendo un poco

Deberíamos bajar la comida, me siento fatal-dijo hermione

Yo igual-dijo fred

¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto la castaña

¿Y si vamos pintando la casa?-pregunto fred causando la sonrisa de hermione

¿De veras?-pregunto hermione

Claro amor-dijo fred

Pero no tenemos pinturas-dijo hermione

Están en la casa-dijo fred-vámonos-dijo parándose

Deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa-dijo hermione

Si cierto-dijo fred

…..-…-

Vámonos-dijo fred

Voy-dijo colocándose sus sandalias

¿Iras así?-pregunto fred viendo los mini shorts de mezclilla y su blusa negra de tirantes

Si-dijo hermione

Hoy activare el techo del mustang-dijo fred

¿Por qué?-pregunto hermione

No dejare que te vean así, eres mía-dijo fred besándola en los labios

Jajaja-rio hermione

-…-…..-

Y fred NO bromeaba, ese día se dirigieron a la casa con el techo puesto…

-….-

Esa tarde pintaron el sótano, y pusieron las cortinas del lugar para mas privacidad… su cuarto las paredes eran de mármol así que no había necesidad de pintarlas, y las de los pequeños aun no sabían… no sabían si próximamente seria niño o niña…

-…..-…..

Estoy agotada-dijo hermione cayendo sobre el césped

Yo igual-dijo fred acostándose a su lado

Ahh-suspiro hermione

Tengo hambre-dijo fred

No sé si estés en engorda pero te sentirás mal si comes mas-dijo hermione recostándose en el pecho del pelirrojo

Algo así-dijo fred sonriendo

Hahaha-rio hermione

O vamos no me digas que tú no tienes hambre-dijo fred

No-dijo hermione

Mientes-dijo el ojiazul

No-dijo hermione

Fred por toda respuesta puso su oído en el plano abdomen de la castaña y cierto…Ningún rugido

¿Ahora me crees?-pregunto hermione

Ahora si-dijo fred besándola dulcemente

Ya casi es el día-dijo hermione abrazada a el

Si lose mi vida-dijo fred

Ya casi-dijo la castaña para después cerrar sus ojos…

-…..-

Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto pero traigo bronquitis y me siento muy mal...

PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡LA BODA! SI LA BODA OHH SISISI! JAJAAJ los amo (L)

Besos


	34. La boda 3

¡LA BODA! SI LA BODA aquí se las dejo, me esforcé mucho

Las amo

-…-….-….

¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto ginny mientras le terminaba de arreglar el pelo

Nerviosa-dijo hermione sonriendo

Estarás bien-dijo luna mientras le daba los últimos retoques del maquillaje

Creo-dijo hermione

No debes preocuparte-le dijo angelina arreglándole el vestido de atrás

Si me desmayo en el camino alguien sujéteme-dijo hermione soltando una risita, causando la de las chicas

Creo que fred haría eso mucho antes que nosotras-dijo luna risueña

Mucho antes, créeme-dijo ginny

Jajaja ¿ustedes cree…-pero no termino ya que un pelirrojo abrió la puerta y le sonrió a hermione

Hola chicas-dijo casualmente

Ginny calma es George-dijo la castaña al ver que ginny sacaba su varita

Ahh-dijo la pelirroja

Te vez increíble mione-dijo dándola un abrazo

Gracias George-le contesto la castaña sonriéndole

Me voy, o fred sospechara y me lanzara un crucio por haberte visto antes que él, adiós-dijo no sin antes besar a angelina fugazmente e irse

Es hora de irnos a la iglesia-dijo ginny viendo su reloj de mano

Vamos-dijo luna

t-tengo miedo-dijo hermione

Tranquila, estarás bien-dijo angelina abrazándola un poco

Cierto-dijo hermione soltando un suspiro para después sonreír

-…-….-.

Bien ¿Quién de nosotras ira a las esquinas del altar?-pregunto ginny

Yo-dijo angelina

Yo quiero, ¿tu levantas el velo luna?-pregunto ginny

Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo

Bien, ya saben la señal-dijo ginny

Si-dijeron al unisonó mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta del mustang

-….-…-

¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Pensaran que tienes síndrome de Parkinson-le dijo George al oído

Cállate idiota, deberías apoyarme-dijo fred

Oh tranquilo, en unos momentos entrara-dijo George

Lose-dijo fred

Falta poco-dijo George viendo su reloj

Llegamos a tiempo?-pregunto ginny agitada

Si-dijo fred-vamos pónganse en sus lugares-dijo fred

Si ya vamos-dijeron mientras cada una se iba a una esquina

Al momento se oyeron las campanadas, anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia, y al momento volteo a la puerta y se impacto…

Al brazo de su padre entro hermione, con su vestido de arriba tipo corssed con diamantes incrustados en él y un escote realmente provocativo en "v" con un fino moño atado en la parte de atrás; su pelo en un fino moño dejando dos rizos caer por los lados y su fleco lacio.. Y atrás de ella un hermoso velo que luna venia cargando, mientras una pequeña parte tapaba sus ojos, pero podía ver su maquillaje siempre tan fino y sin exagerar…

Cuando llego a su lado, su padre se fue dedicándoles una sonrisa mientras se iba su lugar…

Te vez hermosa-le dijo fred al oído

Gracias mi amor, también te vez muy guapo-le dijo sonriendo… pero la voz del padre los hiso voltear…

Estamos aquí reunidos-comenzó el anciano con una pequeña barba blanca y sus lentes de aumento..-para unir en santo matrimonio a Hermione Jean Granger y Fred Weasley

Dios ha concedido el don del amor en estos dos jóvenes que decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre, un nuevo reto para ellos y sus familiares y amigos, superar cosas de la ida y jamás darse por vencidos…

Después de 30 hora…

Bien, Hermione Jean Granger ¿aceptas a Fred Weasley como tu esposo? Respetarlo y amarlo en los buenos y malos tiempos-finalizo el padre

Si acepto-dijo hermione sonriendo

¿Y tu Fred Weasley aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger como tu esposa?, amarla y respetarla en los buenos y malos tiempos-finalizo el padre

Si acepto-dijo fred

Hermione tomo un anillo y se lo coloco suavemente a fred en su dedo-prometo amarte y respetarte, jamás dejarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad-dijo hermione con una sonrisa

Fred tomo un anillo y lo coloco delicadamente en el dedo de hermione-de igual manera prometo amarte y respetarte, jamás dejarte sola en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad por siempre…-finalizo fred sonriendo ampliamente

Bien, los declaro Marido y Mujer… puede besar a la novia-dijo el padre

Fred tomo a hermione de la cintura y la beso… mientras esta enredo sus manos en la cabellera pelirroja del chico.. Haciendo que la iglesia explotara en aplausos y muchos gritos acompañados de chiflidos y frases como "ya sepárense"… "no se vayan a comer"

-…-…-….-

Llegaron al salón y se quedaron en el mustang del pelirrojo, mientras los invitados entraban…

Te amo preciosa-dijo fred tomándola de la nuca para besarla apasionadamente

Yo también te amo-dijo hermione volviéndolo a besar

Valió la pena el no poder ver el vestido, semejante sorpresa que me diste-dijo fred con voz picara

Eres un pervertido ¿sabias?-le dijo hermione riendo

Si lose-dijo besándole el cuello

Alto hombre, tenemos la fiesta-dijo hermione

Me la debes-dijo fred saliendo, y como todo caballero le abrió la puerta a hermione, colocando su brazo para que la castaña lo tomara , listos para su entrada…

Es hora-dijo fred

Estoy lista-dijo tomando la mano del pelirrojo

Vamos-dijo el ojiazul

-….…-…..-…..-

Era una gran celebración, el salón espléndidamente decorado y ambientado; las mesas con manteles blancos y hermosa aves dibujadas en estos, las sillas igualmente blancas pero con un fino moño de color rojo atado por la parte de atrás…

Muchas luces e diferentes colores reflejadas en la pista de baile y la mesa de los novios en el centro; igualmente decorada solo que los lazos de un color rosa, y en cada esquina una mesa; de regalos y otra con el pastel de 5 pisos espléndidamente decorado…

El ambiente estaba precioso; todos charlaban cuando una voz los hizo prestar atención…

Ejem.. Me gustaría decir algo;-comenzó un señor bajo con barba y un pequeño smoking, muy simpático a decir verdad, conocido como el tío jake, el tío de hermione

Este día es especial, no solo por la fiesta y la bebida, sino porque fred y hermione decidieron unir sus vidas eternamente; ambos son muy listos, y sabrán que esto no es juego… no me queda otra cosa más que… ¡UN BRINDIS! ¡POR LOS NOVIOS!-grito el tío jake alzando la copa

¡POR LOS NOVIOS!-se escucho mientras el sonido de las copas chocar se hacía audible…

Te amo-dijo fred mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de la castaña y tomaba un poco de vino

Te amo mas-dijo hermione dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-…..-…..-…

Era todo genial, había un ambiente perfecto muy animado con varias canciones que hacían recordar viejos tiempos, buenos y malos… amores pasados y actuales… en fin cosas de la vida

ES HORA DEL RAMO!-grito el animador haciendo que el salón explotara en aplausos y gritos

Pero antes… la liga-dijo el animador haciendo que todos murmullaran y aplaudieran

Por favor hermosura pase-dijo el guapo animador tomando a hermione de la cintura y sentarla en la silla en medio de la pista causando los celos de fred

Que pase el novio, que pase el novio-comenzó el animador siendo imitado por los demás

Fred pasó al frente y se coloco enfrente de hermione…

Música de fondo…-dijo el animador mientras se escuchaba una muisca muy sensual

Fred se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a levantar un poco el vestido de la sonrojada castaña, metió una mano y se pregunto como un acto así desensillo podía ser tan jodidamente excitante.. Subió un poco la mano hacia el muslo de la castaña y al no obtener respuesta supo que era en la pierna izquierda donde se encontraba la liga…

Y con la misma mano paso al tobillo de a otra pierna subiendo lentamente causando que la piel de la castaña se erizara… y cuando subió al muy torneado muslo de la castaña sonrió… ahí estaba y lentamente la deslizo hasta los tobillos y la saco con cuidado de no dañar el vestido

Todo el salón exploto en aplausos y gritos… fred solo sonrió y beso a SU castaña en los labios apasionadamente…

Te amo-dijo fred en su oído

Yo más-le contesto la castaña

¡EL RAMO!-se escucho el grito de las mujeres

Hermione subió a la silla con ayuda de fred y se coloco de espaldas…

¿Listas?-pregunto la castaña y un grito de las mujeres fue la respuesta

1…2…3.-grito la castaña dejando en el aire el ramo que fue a parar en manos de…

¡YO LO TENGO!-grito ginny contenta minetras se dirigía con Harry

Mi hermana tiene mucha suerte-dijo fred abrazando a hermione

Si lo note-dijo hermione riendo por los brinquitos que daba ginny de felicidad

-….-…..-

La fiesta termino y todos los invitados se fueron retirando, ya cuando no había nadie los novios se tele transportaron junto con los regalos hacia la mansión… más bien su nuevo hogar

Llegaron y dejaron los regalos en la sala, ya habían mudado los muebles y comprado mas para la casa que ahora estaba lista…

Fred sin previo aviso tomo a la castaña en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras….

Besos los amo 3 espero que me haya quedado bien… en sus RR me dicen ;) los amo

Abrazos :*


	35. Nueva vida

En este capítulo… lemmon espero y lo disfruten ¡los amo!

-…..-…..

Jajá fred basta me das cosquillas-dijo hermione riendo un poco mientras se bajaba de los brazos del pelirrojo

Fred como toda respuesta la tomo del mentón y la beso seductoramente mientras jugaba con el cierre del vestido

Hermione coloco su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo pasando suavemente las uñas en la cara de fred

Fred se despego de ella y le comenzó a besar el cuello dejando algunas marcas rojizas mientras cerraba la lujosa puerta del cuarto con el pie…

Y sin dejar de besarle el cuello la volteo y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido…

Y de un momento a otro la castaña estaba solo con un sexy conjunto de lencería rojo... hermione en cambio fue desabrochando poco a poco la camisa del pelirrojo, mientras este se quitaba los pantalones…

Pronto fred solo traía sus bóxers mientras comenzaba a besar a la castaña, que no opuso resistencia alguna… hermione comenzó a besar el cuello de fred mientras este se encargaba de deshacer el peinado que le hiso ginny a la castaña…

Pronto fred tomo a la castaña en brazos y la coloco en la enorme cama sin dejar de besarla aun… fred comenzó a besar los pequeños hombros de la castaña y tomo juguetonamente los tirantes de el hermoso brassiere rojo…

Fred comenzó a besar el inicio del los pechos de la castaña haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de la boca de la ojimiel

La castaña suspiro al sentir el broche de su brassiere desabrocharse y en ese momento el brassiere quedo en el olvido

¡FRED!-gimió la castaña al sentir como fred succionaba uno de sus pezones… y masajeaba con su mano el otro...

Ambos se volvieron a besar como queriéndose fundir en uno solo, mientras fred se deshacía de sus bóxers y comenzaba a jugar con la braguita roja de hermione

Y pronto la deslizo hasta los tobillos de la castaña y esa braguita quedo en el olvido…

Y sin previo aviso solo un beso apasionado fred la penetro sin consentimiento alguno...

Ahhhh-gimio la castaña mientras aferraba sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo

Esa pasión inundaba la habitación sin olvidar ni un metro cubico, era la habitación de dos amantes que se profesaban su amor eterno…

F...fred-dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada pero cayó al instante, al sentir como fred devoraba su sexo como si fuera lo último que hacer, jamás habían practicado el sexo oral… pero eso era… era… jodidamente placentero…

Ahhh fred-gimió hermione y esa noche ambos tuvieron su primer orgasmo de la noche

Te amo-dijo fred mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

Yo más-dijo hermione para después cerrar sus ojos miel…

-…-

Abrió sus ojos azules y diviso el cuarto, así es el cuarto era nuevo, su nueva casa con SU esposa y al voltear la vio plácidamente dormir abrazada a él, su rostro era pura tranquilidad

Le quito un rizo rebelde que caía por su frente... causando que abriera un poco los ojos

Ahh-dijo hermione abriendo un poco los ojos

Buenos idas bella durmiente-dijo el pelirrojo dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Buenos días-dijo hermione riendo un poco

Quedo bien el cuarto-dijo fred abrazándola un poco

Si quedo maravilloso-dijo soñadora

Tengo hambre-dijo fred causando la risa de la castaña

Bajemos y te preparo algo-dijo hermione

Está bien-le contesto el ojiazul

-….-….-

¿Que se te antoja?-pregunto la castaña

Mmm no se-dijo el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la islita

Dime-dijo hermione

Unos hot cakes-dijo fred saboreándose

Bueno-dijo hermione mientras comenzaba a cocinar

-…..-

Te quedaron deliciosos-dijo fred saboreándose

Me alegro que te gustaran-dijo hermione

Mmmm sabes, cocinas más rico que mi mama-dijo fred

No lo creo, tu mama cocina delicioso-dijo hermione mientras lavaba un plato

Tu más-dijo fred dándole un beso

Hermione por toda respuesta solo sonrió y siguió lavando los platos…

¿Estas lista?-pregunto fred mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

¿Paraqué?-pregunto hermione

Para nuestra nueva vida…-dijo fred besándola apasionadamente

-…-…..

1 semana después…

Bien termine-dijo hermione guardando sus pergaminos en su bolsa ya que era hora de irse

Hasta mañana Sara-dijo hermione mientras cerraba la puerta

Adiós señora Weasley-dijo Sara sonriéndole

Hermione sonrió y salió del ministerio hacia casa, no sin antes pasar por unas manzanas, últimamente tenía demasiados antojitos y algunas nauseas.

-…-

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo se encontraba estresado caminando de un lado a otro en la sala esperando a su esposa….

Y al ver la puerta vio entrar a una feliz castaña saboreando una manzana roja…

¿Dónde estás? Me tenias preocupado-dijo el pelirrojo besándola sin darle tiempo a contestar

Fui por unas manzanas-dijo hermione abrazándolo

Menos mal-dijo fred abrazándola un poco

Ahh mi estomago-dijo hermione haciendo una mueca de dolor

¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto fred

No no tanto-contesto la castaña

Bien-contesto fred

¿Comemos?-pregunto fred

Si cla…-pero para la castaña todo se volvió negro…

-…..-…

Chicos espero q ue lo disfruten los amo demasiado


	36. Noticias 1

Aquí este capítulo… espero y lo disfruten los amo con todo mi hermoso corazón 3

-…-….-

Abrió sus ojos y se vio conectada a varios tubos y maquinas… en un ¿hospital? Pero una voz la distrajo

Señora Weasley-dijo un señor con bata algo pequeño pero con barba

Si-dijo hermione

Según el reporte se desmayo-dijo el simpático señor

Si eso creo-dijo hermione

¿Sabe usted por qué?-pregunto el señor con una pequeña sonrisa

No-dijo hermione

Usted está embarazada-dijo el señor sonriendo-felicidades- dijo para después salir de la habitación dejando a la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos

No lo puedo creer-dijo hermione tocando su vientre mientras lagrimas de felicidad salían por sus orbes castaños

Mi amor-dijo un pelirrojo desde la puerta directo a abrazarla y besarla

Hola-dijo la castaña

¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto fred

No nada de eso-dijo hermione

¿Entonces?-pregunto

Me dieron una notica, de porque me desmaye-dijo hermione

¿Por qué paso?-pregunto fred

Estoy…-comenzó la castaña

Si-dijo fred para que continuara

Em…-comenzó hermione cayó por unos segundos

¿em qué?-pregunto fred desesperado

Embarazada-finalizo hermione

¿embara-za-d-da?-pregunto

S-si-contesto hermione esperando la reacción del pelirrojo

¿Seré padre? Oh por Merlín ¡seré padre!-grito fred mientras sonreía para después cargar a la castaña en brazos

Basta fred jajá –dijo hermione

Te amo-dijo este mientras le daba besos en toda la cara

Haha basta te amo mas-dijo hermione besándolo en los labios…

Vayámonos, vamos a casa a descansar-dijo fred abrazándola

De acuerdo…-dijo hermione

-…..-…..-…-

Quiero unas palomitas-dijo hermione mientras fred conducía

¿Palomitas?-pregunto sin despegar su vista del camino

Si palomitas con…. Miel-dijo sonriendo

¿Miel?-pregunto

Si miel...-dijo la castaña

Bueno...-dijo fred algo extrañado mientras se frenaba en una tienda-ahora vuelvo-dijo fred saliendo del auto

Listo-dijo fred subiéndose al auto después de 10 minutos

Bien-dijo la castaña sonriendo

Ten tus palomitas-dijo fred entregándole la bolsa

Gracias-dijo hermione tomando una palomita para después comerla exquisitamente

Fred solo sonrió y arranco el auto hacia la casa…

-…..-

Llegamos dijo fred abriendo la puerta de la mansión

Si-dijo hermione sentándose en el sofá para seguir comiendo sus palomitas con miel…

Fred la siguió hasta el sofá y se sentó alado de la entretenida castaña comiendo la revoltura de palomitas

¿Gustas?-pregunto la castaña

No gracias-dijo fred riendo un poco

mmm-murmuro la castaña

-…..-…

¿Cuándo les diremos a todos?-pregunto fred

Pues pensaba en organizar una comida aquí-dijo hermione

Perfecto ¿pero cuándo?-pregunto el pelirrojo abrazándola

Mm que tal este sábado-dijo hermione

Perfecto-dijo fred

Debe ser antes de que se me note el embarazo-dijo hermione

Cierto-dijo fred y al momento clink vino a recostarse en las piernas de hermione no sin antes oler su pansa y ronronear un poco

Creo que clink ya lo noto-dijo fred riendo

Si-rio la castaña

Ambos comenzaron a organizar el evento tranquilamente….

-…-….

1 hora después…

Hermione, amor… levántate-dijo fred moviéndola un poco

mmm…-murmuro la castaña moviéndose para un lado

Ahh-suspiro el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba en brazos y se dirigía a su habitación

Llego y coloco a la castaña suavemente en la cama y se recostó alado de ella

Te amo-dijo fred besándole la frente así uniéndose al sueño de SU castaña…

-….-

Espero que lo disfruten ¡los amo!


	37. Empezando

Chicos los amo enserio, no pude actualizar por razones personales, pero esta semana actualizare mas los amo 3 les deseo lo mejor

-…-

Abrió sus ojos azules y pudo notar que hermione no estaba en la cama… como si tuviera una alarma se levanto rápidamente a buscarla...

Dios está embarazada ¿Dónde estará?-se preguntaba el pelirrojo preocupado y al bajar a la sala pudo observar a la castaña sentada en el sofá tranquilamente tejiendo un suéter

Buenos días mi amor-dijo hermione sonriéndole desde el sofá

Con esa sonrisa toda desesperación de fred desapareció… y sin más se dirigió hacia a ella…

Me tenias preocupado-dijo fred mientras la cargaba un poco para después besarla dulcemente

Tranquilo-dijo la castaña abrazándolo un poco-solo quise tejer algo-dijo hermione sonriéndole

Me habías asustado-dijo fred riendo un poco

Jajá ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto hermione

Sí, pero ¿no cocinaras o sí?-pregunto fred frunciendo el ceño

¿Por qué no?-pregunto hermione

Esta embarazada-dijo fred

Embarazada, no discapacitada-dijo hermione riendo mientras le daba un beso y se iba hacia la cocina...

-…..-…..-

Estuvo delicioso –dijo fred lamiendo sus labios un poco

Me alegro que te gustaran-dijo hermione mientras lavaba los platos

Deberías poner un puesto de comida-dijo fred mientras la abrazaba por detrás

Tal vez-dijo hermione riendo

Te amo-dijo fred besándole el cuello

Yo también-dijo hermione

¿Te parece si vamos a los sortilegios?-pregunto fred

Claro, me gustaría saludar a George-dijo hermione sonriendo

Bien-dijo fred

Solo déjame alistarme-dijo hermione

Si claro-dijo fred-yo también necesito-dijo riendo

Jajá-rio la castaña

-…-…-.-

30 minutos después…

¿Ya estas mi amor?-pregunto fred mientras tomaba las llaves del mustang

Voy-grito hermione desde arriba

Vamos-grito fred

Ya estoy-dijo hermione desde arriba mientras se abrochaba su pantalón rosa

¿Estas cómoda así? O te quieres poner algo más comodo-pregunto el ojiazul

Estoy bien así- dijo la castaña que traía un pantalón rosa pegado con una blusa blanca de tirantes que remarcaba su aun plano abdomen, con unas lindas sandalias negras y sus rizos sueltos

-…..-….

Recuerda que lo del embarazo es sorpresa-dijo fred antes de entrar a la tienda

Milagro hermanito-grito George desde el mostrador junto con angelina que cargaba al pequeño Bill y a susie.

Hola hermano-dijo fred abrazándolo-hola angelina-dijo fred abrazándola un poco... y hola pequeños-dijo fred mientras los saludaba

Hola George-dijo hermione abrazándolo

Hola hermione, algo perdidos ustedes-dijo George riendo

Hola angelina-dijo hermione abrazándola fuertemente

Te extrañe hermione-dijo angelina al soltarla

Hola Bill-dijo hermione tomando en brazos al pequeño de ya 2 meses pelirrojo de ojos azules en pocas palabras el clon de George

Está creciendo-dijo angelina

Lo noto-dijo hermione sonriendo

Hola susie-dijo hermione saludando a la pequeña clon de angelina

Después del gran saludo, se quedaron a platicar unas horas más y comieron todos juntos, por supuesto sin revelar el embarazo de hermione

-…-…-…

Me encantaron las sandalias-dijo hermione mientras entraba a la mansión

Espero que el precio te agrade mas-dijo fred cerrando la puerta

Te amo-dijo hermione besándolo dulcemente en los labios

Yo también-dijo fred

Clink!-grito la castaña mientras se agachaba para recibir al minino

Que voz…-dijo fred aturdido

Aww mi vida, ¿tienes hambre? Ven vamos a la cocina-dijo hermione dirigiéndose a la cocina junto con el minino y seguida por fred

Ten un poco de carne molida-dijo hermione poniéndole el plato

Creo que le gusto-dijo fred al ver como el minino disfrutaba el alimento

Si-dijo hermione dando un pequeño bostezo-veamos una película-dijo la castaña

De acuerdo-dijo fred

-…

Una hora después…

Mi amor… ¿sigues despierta?-dijo moviéndola un poco y al no ver respuesta supuso que no

Ahh-dijo fred apagando la tele y tomando a la castaña en brazos dirigiéndose a descansar…

-.-

Chicos los amo demasiado, lamento no haber actualizado pero esta semana prometo actualizar,

¡Los amo! A partir del próximo capitulo empezare a ir más rápido con el embarazo de hermione claro sin excederme jajá los amo demasiado gracias por sus RR

**chii0san** gracias por tu RR te agradezco demasiado


	38. Planeando

Aquí este capítulo chicos, los amo demasiado

-…-

Abrió sus hermosos ojos miel al oir el despertador, como pudo se levanto y se dirigió al baño a tomar una relajante ducha... había pasado un mes y su abdomen comenzaba a tomar forma…

15 minutos después salió envuelta en una toalla dirigiéndose hacia el armario… tomo su ropa y comenzó vestirse ahí mismo… terminaba de abrochar su blusa cuando unos brazos la rodearon por detrás...

Buenos días amor-dijo fred sin soltarla

Buenos días-contesto ladeando la cabeza para besarlo dulcemente

¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Aun no-dijo hermione -¿y tú?-pregunto

Me vestiré-dijo fred

Está bien-contesto la castaña

¿Te llevo a desayunar?-pregunto fred –aun es temprano- aclaro

Si-dijo la castaña subiendo su falda que gracias a Merlín aun le entraba...

Fred se cambio para ir a los sortilegios, un pantalón negro y su camisa roja en juego con sus zapatos blancos y su cabello rebelde como siempre

Al momento hermione salió del vestidor y se dirigió al espejo de la recamara para arreglarse el cuello, ella vestida con una falda negra, su lusa blanca de botones con un pequeño escote y su pequeño saco negro y sus tacones de igual color… ligeramente maquillada y un prendedor blanco es sus hermosos rizos.. Quien lo diría, personalidades totalmente diferentes y un amor que los une…

¿Lista?-pregunto fred desde el marco de la puerta

Ya voy-dijo hermione tomando su maletín

-….-

Llegaron al restaurante y pidieron una mesa

¿Qué se te antoja?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Mmm… no lo sé tal vez fruta-dijo hermione

¿Fruta? Qué te pasa, deberías comer algo más pesado-dijo fred

No acostumbro eso-dijo hermione sonriendo

Al momento llego un mesero a atenderlos

¿En qué les puedo servir?-pregunto el joven

Huevos revueltos para mi, y fruta para la dama-dijo fred algo enojado por la mirada del mesero hacia hermione...

Claro-dijo para después irse

-…..-

Acompaño a hermione hacia el ministerio… por seguridad

Listo-dijo hermione entrando al ministerio

Te cuidas mucho-dijo fred

Si claro no te preocupes-dijo la castaña sonriéndole

Fred por toda respuesta la abrazo y beso sin importar el estar en público

Te amo-dijo hermione

Yo también-contesto el pelirrojo

Vete tranquilo-le dijo la castaña

Paso por ti-dijo fred sonriéndole para despues irse...

-…-

El día había ido rápido para ella que ni había notado que ya faltaban 5 minutos para su hora de salida...

Comenzó a tomar un poco de agua cuando de repente su oficina se abrió de un golpe haciéndola gritar

Ahhhhhhh-grito la castaña derramando el agua en la alfombra, pero al ver quien era su pulso se relajo un poco

¿Estas bien?-pregunto fred

S-si-dijo la castaña asustada

Lo lamento-dijo fred abrazándola logrando tranquilizarla… querían cerrar el ministerio y aun no salías ya me había asustado-dijo fred

Ahh-suspiro la castaña

¿Nos vamos?-pregunto fred

Si claro-dijo tomando su maletín

-.-

Venia tranquilamente viendo le paisaje mientras se dirigían a casa, era de esos momentos en los que se relajaba y entraba en ella un rico sueño… pero la voz de su fred la distrajo

¿Cuándo será la reunión?-pregunto fred sin despegar sus ojos del camino

Este sábado-dijo hermione

Y estamos a jueves-añadió el ojiazul

Lo sé-dijo hermione sonriendo

¿Quieres un helado?-pregunto al ver como la castaña se saboreaba al ver el puesto

Claro-dijo hermione sonriéndole dulcemente

-.-

Fin. Los amo chicos, mañana actualizo

Un beso

:*


	39. Noticias&Sorpresas

Aquí este capi chicos perdón por tardarme tuve un problema con mi vista y no podía ver, en fin los recompensare todo este tiempo subiré toda esta semana capítulos… los amo 3

-…-

Abrió sus ojos y vio el despertador 8:00 am justo a tiempo pensó la castaña

El sábado había llegado rápido, tomo un relajante baño y decidió ponerse cómoda, mas tarde se arreglaría para la reunión… se puso una blusa de tirantes morada que resaltaba la pequeña pero abultada pancita de 1 mes, se coloco unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas sandalias de piso comodas,arreglo su pelo en una coleta y bajo hacia la cocina..

Tomo un poco de jugo de manzana y se dirigió al patio a poner las mesas claro con magia… no estaba en condición para cargar las mesas ahora… mientras las mesas se acomodaban se dirigió a la cocina por los platos y cubiertos necesarios para las mesas..

Media hora después las mesas estaban totalmente listas: con manteles blancos y la loza reluciente de limpia, las sillas puestas con su respectiva manta y listo, el jardín estaba casi terminado... se dirigió a las plantas a recoger algunas flores para adornar las mesas… cuando sintió algo entre sus piernas...

Clink…-dijo hermione tomándolo en brazos ¿Cómo estas mi vida?-dijo hermione haciéndole cariñitos... le dio algo de comer, lavo sus manos y se dirigió a hacer el desayuno tranquilamente...

Fred se termino de bañar y cambiar y bajo silenciosamente a la cocina y vio a su castaña cocinar algo… ni la madrugada perdonaba rio en su interior... la vio inclinarse en el refrigerador para buscar algo... era su oportunidad para una pequeña broma

La vio sacar una caja de bombones ¿para qué? Un antojo tal vez... la castaña dejo la caja en la islita en la cocina y se dirigió a la estufa a seguir cocinando, fred tomo la caja y coloco algo en ella y se escondió tras una columna...

Hermione se despego de la estufa y se dirigía al a caja de bombones rápidamente fred se coloco atrás de ella sin hacer ruido y se preparo…

Hermione abrió la caja y al momento exploto soltando muchas luces de colores haciéndola pegar un grito enorme...

AHHHHHHHHHHH-grito hermione sorprendida y al momento sintió unas manos abrazarla espantándola aun mas -AHHHHHHH- volvió a gritar la castaña- ¡FRED!-dijo enojada+

Jajajajajajajaja- lo siento amor es que… jajajaja-rio fred

Me asustaste ¡que te sucede!-le dijo hermione dándole pequeños golpes en el abdomen

Lo lamento amor- dijo fred besándola apasionadamente

Perdonado-dijo hermione abrazándolo ¿tienes hambre?-le pregunto

Si mucha-dijo fred sentándose en la islita…

Media hora después se dirigieron a la sala a descansar un poco, aun faltaban 3 horas para que llegaran todos... y sin pensarlo se quedaron profundamente dormidas…

-.-

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio la hora…

¡FRED! –Grito haciendo despertar al pelirrojo de un susto –Se nos hiso tarde- hay que alistarnos-dijo hermione

Si vamos-dijo fred mientras se dirigían a la habitación

Ambos se cambiaron fred término primero, y espero a hermione sentado en la cama...

¿Ya?-pregunto fred

Espera, tú no tienes que cargar con una pancita que crece cada vez más y tienes que elegir una buena vestimenta-dijo hermione desde el armario

Yo no me visto mal-dijo fred

Nunca dije eso-dijo hermione en tono de reproche

De acuerdo ya sal-dio fred

Espera-dijo hermione

Vamos ¿qué tan difícil es vestirse?-dijo fred –yo ya me vestí- fred traía puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa roja con rayas blancas, sus zapatos negros y su cabello rebelde como siempre...

Ya estoy-dijo hermione saliendo del vestidor, usando un hermoso vestido blanco así: ./imgres?q=vestidos+blancos&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=1Q9PvJfk93T7IM:&imgrefurl=.com/vestidos-blancos-para-fiesta-de-navidad/&docid=-xnHBs7pQmqxnM&imgurl=.&w=384&h=640&ei=Uv1KT-3PH6qPsALhj4nrCA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=611&sig=115173817305533171131&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=77&start=0&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0&tx=19&ty=87

Con su pelo en un fino moño y unas sandalias de piso con detalles en diamantes... y una bonita pulsera de plata que le daba un toque relajado...

Valió la pena-dijo fred sonriendo

Jajá te amo-dijo hermione abrazándolo

Yo también mi vida-dio fred besándola dulcemente

En ese momento se escucho el timbre, ambos bajaron a recibir, hermione apenas abrió la puerta vio a toda la familia Weasley en la puerta de la mansión

¡Hermione! ¡Fred!-grito ginny abalanzándose a abrazarlos...

Hola Ginny-dijo hermione

Hola pequeña-dijo fred sonriendo

Hola-saludo Harry con los pequeños tomados de la mano

Harry hola-dijo hermione abrazándolo

Muy bien hermano-dijo fred saludándolo

¡MIS HERMOSOS! –grito la señora Weasley

Hola ma...-comenzo fred pero su mama lo agarro en un fuerte abrazo junto con hermione...

Mama... hos ahorcas-dijo fred

Lo siento mis amores, es que ¡CRECEN MUY RAPIDO!-dijo soltando algunas lagrimas-tu mi hermoso bebe creciendo, y ¡ahí hermione! Tu siempre tan hermosa y responsable-le dijo tomando sus cachetes y jalarlos un poco

Gracias Molly-dijo hermione con los cachetes entumidos...

Hey hola-dijo George de la mano con angelina y sus hijos

Hola hermano-dijo fred sonriéndole-hola angelina-dijo abrazándola-

Hola chicos-dijo angelina

Angelina-dijo hermione corriendo a abrazarla

Hola hermione-dijo angelina sonriente

Hey veo que te olvidas del gemelo más guapo de los tiempos-rio George

Claro que no George-dio hermione sonriendo para ir a abrazarlo

Claro nunca se olvida de mi-dijo fred sonriendo

Sueñas idiota-dijo George

Sueñas tú imbécil-contesto riendo

Ambos cállense-dijo hermione desesperada

Ya lo siento amor-dijo fred

Hola hija-se escucho una voz decir

¡Mama!-dijo hermione corriendo a abrazarla

Hola mi vida, oh fred-dijo jean a abrazarlo

Hola jean-dijo fred

Hola hija-dijo un señor

Hola papa-dijo hermione abrazándolo

Fred hola-dio el Jeff

Hola Jeff-dijo abrazándolo-pasen todos por favor-dijo fred

Hola chicos-dijo luna de la mano con neville

Hola chicos-los saludo hermione&Fred

Al jardín-dijo hermione mientras cerraba la puerta..

-.-

La reunión empezó todos platicaban entre sí, comieron muy bien las langostas y la ensalada que hermione preparo… todo iba bien hasta ahora… los pequeños jugaban entre sí en el jardín animadamente, en fin todo perfecto...

Emma chicos-dijo hermione levantándose de la mesa unto con fred… al momento todos guardaron silencio...

Emm queríamos decirles una notica que deben saber...-dijo fred

Cual?-pregunto luna siempre de curiosa...

Bueno ustedes saben...-comenzo hermione

Ehh si es que-comenzó fred

Estoy embarazada-dijo hermione esperando la reacción de todos...

-.-

Los dejo con la intriga los amo! 3


	40. Pasado

Aquí este capi chicos los amo

-*….

¡VOY A SER TIA!-grito ginny a todo pulmón haciendo saltar del susto a Harry...

Dios es genial-dijo ginny mientras corría a abrazarlos fuertemente

Los felicito-dijeron George y angelina para después abrazarlos a ambos...

Saldrán hermosos-dijo luna tomada de la mano con neville

¿Cuándo el baby shower?-pregunto ginny

¿Y la despedida?-dijo Harry

Me alegro por ustedes preciosos-dijo la señora Weasley llorando a mares y abrazándolos...-seré abuela-dijo llorando mas...

Hay mis amores... les deseo lo mejor...-dijo jean abrazándolos junto con Jeff.

Gracias a todos enserio-dijo fred...

La fiesta continua muy animada… pero después empezó a irse todos…

Listo, se fueron todos-dijo hermione cerrando la puerta de la mansión con llave

Puf-suspiro fred-que cansancio

Y tú no cocinaste mi amor-dijo hermione sentándose en el sofá junto a él...

¿Cansada?-pregunto fred abrazándola

Algo-dijo hermione recargando su cabeza en su pecho

Ahh almenos ya están enterados-dijo fred

Pues si…-dijo hermione sonriendo

¿No tienes hambre?-pregunto fred-comiste poco-

No, la verdad no-dijo hermione sonriéndole

Vamos a dormir-dijo fred

Si vamos…-dijo hermione parándose con fred

-.-

Se puso un pants rosa holgado y una blusa de tirantes para dormir, su pelo en una coleta y se dirigió a la cama...

¿Lista?-pregunto fred que se metía a las sabanas con ella

Si-dijo hermione acostándose, mientras fred la abrazaba y la pegaba con el… siempre dormían abrazados ya era costumbre...

Buenas noches, te amo-dijo hermione besándolo dulcemente

Te amo mas-dijo fred para después caer en un profundo sueño junto con su castaña…

Eran eso de las 2 de la mañana cuando fred sintió a la castaña temblar... se paro y la vio… definitivamente estaba temblando… a tapo con los cobertores incluyéndose a él ya que empezó a refrescar afuera… hermione se giro dormida para acurrucarse con fred... el solo sonrió y la abrazo para seguir durmiendo…

-.-

Fred...-dijo hermione moviéndolo un poco

mmm…-murmuro fred

Fred-dijo hermione moviéndolo mas

Ahh ¿que paso amor?-dijo fred-son las 5 am-

Escuche un ruido abajo-dijo hermione

Enserio?-pregunto fred

Si-dijo hermione

Iré a checar-dijo fred poniéndose sus pantuflas

Iré contigo-dijo hermione parándose

No, tu estas embarazada-dijo fred

Tú lo dijiste, embarazada no inválida-dijo hermione poniéndose sus pantuflas, mientras agarraba las varitas y le pasaba la suya a fred

Vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano

Ambos bajaban la escalera procurando no hacer ruido... cuando de pronto en la cocina se escuchaba los ruidos…

Hermione y fred se asomaron y hermione prendió la luz... dejando ver una cabellera roja con algo en sus manos…

¡Accio!-grito fred atrayendo el objeto hacia sus manos

¿Ronald?-dio hermione confundida

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto fred

Yo… solo… este-comenzó ron

Habla-dijo hermione cruzándose de brazos

Estoy harto…-dijo ron

¿Harto de que?-pregunto fred

De que tu y George siempre salgan ganando, con las chicas más guapas… casados con familia… amor y paz TODO y YO ¿YO QUE?... hermione-dijo mirándola-recuerdas lo nuestro, ¿lo que teníamos?...

Fue hace muchos años Ronald, y tanto tu como yo sabemos que lo nuestro no se daba… encontré el amor con fred ¿y que? Nose todavía a que bienes…-dijo hermione

¿Qué paso? Por favor hermione piensa las cosas, fui un idiota lo sé pero vuelve por favor...-dijo ron enojado

No…-dio hermione segura

Ron… acepta que las cosas no son así, estamos esperando un hijo… formamos una familia y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ¿no crees?-dijo fred

Cállate, tú lo tuviste todo y ahora la tienes a ella… estúpido-dijo ron

A él no le digas nada, vete ahora o me obligaras a lanzarte un crucio-dijo hermione seria

Vete ron-dijo fred

Lárgate-dijo hermione enojada

Pero escucha…-dijo ron

¡Avis!-conjuro hermione y al momento una bandada de aves fue directo a ron…

Bien me largo, ojala se pudran en el infierno-dijo ron desapareciendo con un "pop"

Que se quería llevar?-pregunto hermione

El collar que te di un san Valentín-dijo fred abriendo el pequeño collar en forma de corazón

Es hermoso-dijo hermione al ver la imagen de él y ella en cada lugar del corazón moviéndose…

Es mágico-dijo fred abrazándola

Literalmente-dijo besándole el cuello

Vamos a dormir-dijo fred

Si vamos-dijo hermione

-.-

Fin del capítulo chicos

Los amo :*


	41. Visitas&Enojos

Aquí este capitulo chicos, los amo gracias por todo

-.-….-

Era domingo, y los señores Weasley los habían invitado a un almuerzo y tardeada junto con todos los demás, ellos aceptaron con gusto… eran las 9 y la castaña ya se estaba arreglando…

Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada de tirantes que hacía notar la pequeña barriga de un mes... Coloco su pelo en una coleta con un hermoso prendedor, se coloco unas sandalias blancas y prosiguió a maquillarse…

¡Mi amor! ¿Dónde están mis zapatos blancos?-grito fred desde el armario

Donde siempre están...-contesto hermione

No están...-dijo fred

¿Qué pasa si voy y los encuentro?-pregunto hermione

Olvídalo ya los vi-dijo fred soltando una carcajada… sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña

Ya estoy-dijo fred vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa naranja que hacia contraste con su pelo, con los zapatos blancos

Ya casi estoy-dijo hermione retocándose el labial-listo-dijo hermione ¿nos vamos?-pregunto tomando su bolsa

-.-

Iremos por polvos flu-dijo fred

Claro me lo imagine-contesto hermione sonriendo

Entra-dijo fred mientras tomaba un puñado de los polvos

Fred entro y la abrazo por la cintura...

¡MADRIGUERA! –grito fred soltando los polvos…

-.-

En un momento aparecieron en la chimenea de la madriguera... y el olor a todo tipo de deliciosa comida casera se hiso presente… todos estaban ahí, menos luna&neville que habían salido de viaje inesperadamente

Miren quien llego-dijo George desde la cocina

Pasen-dijo ginny sonriéndoles

Ambos salieron de la chimenea y saludaron a todos…

¿Y los niños?-pregunto hermione

Juegan en el patio-contesto ginny

Chicos… me entere de algo-dijo George susurrando

¿Por qué susurras?-pregunto Harry

Mama no debe saber… en fin ron traerá a lavender…_dijo George

Eso no es bueno… mama la odia-dijo ginny

Totalmente comprobado-dijo Harry

Eso es extraño-dijo fred

¿Por qué?-pregunto angelina

Ayer en la madrugada fue a "asaltar" nuestra casa-dijo hermione

¿Asaltar?-pregunto Harry extrañado

Si ya sabes, lo encontramos en la cocina llevándose un collar que le regale a hermione en san Valentín hace 2 años-dijo fred

Aaa ¿el mágico en forma de corazón?-pregunto ginny

Si ese... ¿aguarda como lo sabes?-pregunto hermione

Quién crees que aconsejo a este inútil… jajaja su desesperación por el regalo perfecto era grande-dijo ginny… Fred solo sonrió recordando esos tiempos

Aww-dijo hermione abrazándolo dulcemente

En fin, ¿Qué haremos?-dijo George

Evitar que mi mama la saque de las greñas-dijo fred causando la risa de todos

Eso es imposible, como evitar que mama nos siga regañando por cosas de cuando éramos bebes-dijo George causando más risa aun

-.-

Todos estaban en la sala platicando animadamente… cuando en la chimenea apareció ron tomado de la mano con lavender…

Hola chicos-saludo ron

Hola-contestaron sin ánimos

¿Quién llego?-pregunto la Molly desde la cocina

Emm-dijo Harry

Yo mama-dijo ron

Aa hola mi amor-dijo molly peros su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a lavender

Hola mama-dijo abrazándola

Hola hijo… emm creí haberte dicho que era familiar…-dijo molly vendo a lavender

Hola señora-dijo lavender mostrando la sonrisa mas fingida que pudo haber dado...

Hola-le respondió con el mismo gesto

Hola Angie, George, ginny, Harry, Fred y hermione-dijo finjidamente

Hola-contestaron todos

¿Disculpen? ¿Aquí hay baño acaso?-pregunto viendo el hogar como si fuera un basurero

Si y está en el pasillo a la izquierda-dijo ginny parándose enojada

Emm y ¿está limpio?-pregunto lavender con asco

Se lava todos los días-dijo Molly seria

Ohh-dijo lavender dirigiéndose hacia el baño

Que estúpida-dijo hermione

Y hasta para vestirse-dijo ginny… y era cierto venia vestida con un short de mezclilla y una blusa azul con brillo con un estampado de flor poco común, su pelo alborotado y sostenido con una pasador que se perdia en su melena enredada y unos tenis de lo mas desgastado que pudo… y maquillada como si fuera al circo…

Ron se sento con ellos tratando e integrarse a la conversasion….

Fred noto la mirada de ron hacia hermione y decidió abrazarla siendo correspodnido y mas efusivamente… logrando hacer enojar a ron

Ewwkk-dijo lavender- el baño esta horrible es una pocilga-dijo lavender

Hermione detuvo a ginny antes de que se levantara a matarla

Cálmate ginny-dijo hermione al oído

A almorzar chicos-dijo molly desde la cocina

Todos se pararon y se dirigieron a la mesa a sentarse…

La señora Weasley preparo estofado de carne… con huevos fritos y tocino, zumo de calabaza y pastelillos de chocolate

Todos comían y hablaban animadamente menos lavender que los miraba como bichos raros, y de vez en cuando probaba la comida…

Todos seguían en armonía y se divertían mientras comían cuando de repente lavender exploto

¡QUE ASCO! ¿QUE COMIDA ES ESTA? ¡ASCO MIL! ¡EWWWK!-comenzó a gritonear como una loca

A eso se le llama comida-dijo hermione seriamente

¡TU CALLATE SANGRESUCIA!-grito lavender

¡Avis!-se escucho el hechizo y muchos pajaros se dirigieron a lavender que cayó al suelo, y una pelirroja muy enojada...

-.-

Espero que les haya gustado

¡Los amo!


End file.
